Tangled Up With Cupid
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Rapunzel adored the month of February, mostly because of the holiday of love; Valentine's Day. When she discovers that two of her friends are recently single, she'll do whatever it takes to get them girlfriends. But while she's trying to hook up Hiccup Haddock and Jackson Overland, they've already begun to discover hidden feelings. HiJack
1. Discovers and Planning

**Title: **Tangled Up With Cupid

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

**Rating: **T for later chapters

**Description: **Rapunzel adored the month of February, mostly because of the holiday of love; Valentine's Day. When she discovers that two of her friends are recently single, she'll do whatever it takes to get them girlfriends. But while she's trying to hook up Hiccup Haddock and Jackson Overland, they've already begun to discover hidden feelings.

**Pairings: **Jack/Hiccup, Rapunzel/Flynn. Post Astrid/Hiccup

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Frozen or any other character who finds their way into this fanfic. I would only own my OC's, if any make their way into here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter One; Discovers and Planning**_

* * *

><p>It seemed like a bright morning when Rapunzel woke up on February 3rd.<p>

She enjoyed the month of February, while sure, it was still a little chilly outside, it still showed signs of the upcoming of Spring. But what she loved most about February, was that this was known as the month of love. Her relationship with Flynn was still new to her, and this would be her first Valentine's Day spent actually in a romantic relationship.

There were so many plans she wanted to set. Double dates with her friends and their girlfriends/boyfriends, making chocolates, seeing all of the other couples and not feeling upset that she was single.

Excitement surged through her like a drug, causing the teenage female to dance around her room as she dressed and got ready for school. She'd spent most of her weekend cooped up, and it was such a refreshing feeling to finally be able to leave her home and share the joy's of February. She pressed a kiss to her pet chameleon's forehead, bidding little Pascal a farewell before she left her bedroom.

"Good morning mother!" she greeted, smiling as she gracefully skipped into the kitchen, long blonde hair bouncing behind her.

The older woman looked up, giving a groan at the cheer of the girl's voice so early in the morning. She rubbed at her temples, her eyes following Rapunzel as the girl stepped around the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and pouring herself some Lucky Charms.

"Now Rapunzel, must you be so loud so early in the morning?" the woman questioned, returning her gaze to the book propped in her hands.

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized, running a hand through her hair. "I'm just really excited."

She bit at her bottom lip, letting her eyes look over and land on her mother. For a woman in her late 30's, her appearance almost made her look more of in her late 40's. Though, Rapunzel would never admit that out loud, if she knew anything, it was that her mother's looks was more important to the woman than anything.

'Sometimes more important than me.' Rapunzel thought to herself with a frown. She shook the thought off though, she wasn't going to let it get her down. She was in a good mood and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it. Placing her bowl of cereal onto the table, she tried to pull the chair out as silently as she could as she settled herself down.

Letting her mind wander, she excitedly got started on already making plans. She could probably ask her friend Hiccup Haddock to make chocolates with her, out of all her friends she could recall him knowing how to cook. And if she knew him, she knew he'd want to make chocolate's for his girlfriend Astrid. It was kind of adorable to think of how much the boy cared towards the blonde female.

'Jack has a girlfriend right?' she asked herself, tilting her head as she chewed the food in her mouth. She vaguely recalled a female being introduced to her three weeks ago, but she couldn't remember the female's name. 'Maybe Flynn can convince him and his girlfriend to go on a double date with us.'

She nodded her head, swallowing the food in her mouth. Her mother looked up, giving a sigh and rolling her eyes. "Rapunzel, dear, don't get milk on my table." she scolded, plucking up a napkin from the center of the table and offering it out to the young female.

"Hehe, sorry mother." Rapunzel apologized again, taking the napkin and dabbing at her mouth.

The rest of breakfast was quiet, Rapunzel eating her cereal and thinking of all the plans she could make, while her mother continued to read her book in silence. When she was finished her food, Rapunzel quickly washed the silverware she had used, bid her mother a farewell and was off to school with a skip in her step and a smile on her face.

Nothing could ruin this good mood!

. . . .

"What do you mean you and Astrid broke up?!"

The exclaim was met by many looks, the auburn haired boy in front of her ducking down, his face bright red. He hadn't expected her to react like that, and now everyone was staring at them. He pressed his finger to his lips, shushing the girl before they returned to working on their class work.

Rapunzel slumped back in her seat, pursing her lips out as she looked at the boy that sat across from her. She hadn't been expecting that at all. Astrid and Hiccup were so cute together, him being geeky and frail and his girlfriend being well - popular and lead female on the girl's soccer team. They were polar opposites, and yet that's what Rapunzel felt made them so cute together.

"But it's February Hiccup." she informed him in a hushed tone.

His eyebrow raised, his eyes focused on the book on his desk. "I have a calender, I know what month it is."

"February is the month of love Hiccup! How can you guys break up in February?"

"Sorry, next time I'll make sure my next girlfriend gets the quota. Don't break up in February."

Her bottom lip pouted out, trying to let herself focus on her own book. But she just couldn't, not now with knowing that her closest male friend - aside from her boyfriend - was now single! That put a damper into her plans, but most of all, it made her want to look for someone to spend Valentine's day with her friend.

Someone to clear away the left over feelings for Astrid Hofferson.

Someone that Hiccup could make chocolates for.

Someone he could be all lovey dovey with.

"I'm going to find you a girlfriend."

"Please, don't."

"You think Rebecca is single?" Rapunzel questioned, looking over to where Rebecca 'Ruffnut' Thorston sat.

Hiccup's eyes widened at his friend's suggestion, his green eyes leaving his book to meet her own pair of innocent green's. He raked his brain for the reasoning on why in the world she'd even make that suggestion! Taking a chance, he also looked over to where Rebecca sat. She stared blankly at the book on her desk, her face clearly evident that she didn't understand at all what it was she was looking for.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't even mention that one." he said, looking back down to his book.

"Oh c'mon, she can't be that bad."

"That bad?! She's joined the boy's wrestling team, I'm pretty sure she probably has some freaky fetish for getting the shit beat out of her during sex, and do you not recall that her, along with her twin brother, have often dressed up like each other just to confuse people." Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What if I do lose my sanity enough to date her, and she decides it'd be funny to have Tuff dress up like her and we go to some - I dunno, maybe a movie theater, and I magically get brave enough to make a move and I end up sticking my hand down her pants and feeling a c-"

"_Alright! _Alright, I get it.. No setting you up with Rebecca."

"How about you just don't set me up with anyone. Me and Astrid did _just _break up. Haven't you heard of a break before trying to find a new relationship?"

"But Hiccup, it's Feeeebruary." she whined, stretching herself across his desk and covering the pages he'd been reading with her arms.

"There's always Valentine's day next year. By then.. Maybe I'll have a girlfriend."

He shoves her arms away, trying to pinpoint where he had been reading before the female interrupted him. She gives a huff, pulling her arms back and crossing them, resting her chin on them as she watches him. She doesn't understand how Astrid could have broken up with Hiccup. They really seemed like they had it bad for each other (if you ignored the bruises left on his arms when Astrid hit him a little too hard.)

Sure, he was skinny and bad at sports. He had a body coated in spots, almost like a dalmatian. His hair was long, bangs also falling in front of his green eyes. And well.. Okay, maybe Berk was more of a place full of guys who were into football and soccer and such, Hiccup was still a good catch. He was different, and different was good.

Right?

Even if he doesn't want her to find him someone, she's going to at least look. Maybe she can at least introduce him to a nice girl, get his mind off the blonde female who broke his heart.

Rapunzel sets it as a goal, turning to look away from him as she digs through her bag for a notebook. Pulling it out, she clicks the button on her pen, before jotting down the goal in swoops of cursive lettering. She's going to find Hiccup a nice girl, someone who will mend that broken heart and make him forget the name Astrid Hofferson.

. . . .

By lunch time, Rapunzel's Valentine's plans have basically flopped on her. Turns out, Hiccup wasn't the only one who's single. She's in the middle of unpacking her lunch when her boyfriend sits himself next to her. She smiles, turning her attention away from the wrapped up box and to the boy sitting by her side.

"Hey blondie." he greets her, leaning over to peck her lips.

"Heeey~" she giggles, her nose scrunching up a little before scooting herself closer to him.

He gives a chuckle at how happy she can be. He can't understand it, because to wake up early for school, and then to drag yourself through classes full of loud chatter and a teacher talking about stuff you don't even want to listen to half the time can't be this exciting. But here she is, sitting here with a little bounce and she's got these big eyes that won't stop looking at you.

"So.." she begins, her fingers twirling a strand of blonde hair.

"So?" he questions, arching an eyebrow as he waits for her to continue whatever it is she's about to say.

"Did you ask Jack, about.. You know.. The double date?"

He frowns, and her eyes widen before her smile starts to disappear. Flynn hates seeing his girlfriend upset, but it's not like he can go and force his friend into a new relationship. "Jack and his girlfriend broke up over the weekend. So, I doubt he'd want to tag along as a third wheel." he tells her.

Her shoulders drop, her eyes moving to rest on her lunch. She doesn't feel hungry anymore, because there goes another plan out the window. First Hiccup, and now Jack. It's February, why is everyone ending their relationships?! This is the month of love, not the month of break ups and sadness. She reaches out to pick up the spork in her hand, stabbing it into her paste and twirling the noodles around it.

Should she offer the same thing she did for Hiccup to Jack? Maybe he'd be willing to date Rebecca?

She took a glance over to the female twin, who was currently shoving her brothers face into his tray of food. She winched, yeah, no that idea was dumb. Her eyes continued to scan the cafeteria, trying to find some female that might be single and willing to date either of her friends. There was that girl that Jack called Tooth, but they'd been friends for years, so surely there must have been some feelings there before, right?

But there was the tall male that walked next to Tooth, a permanent scowl on his face as the two walked over to a lunch table. There was a way he looked at the girl, and Rapunzel knew she couldn't do that, she couldn't set Jack up with his friend when it seemed someone else already had interest in her.

"Do you know if there's any girl he's interested in?" she asked her boyfriend.

Flynn gave a groan around the food in his mouth, setting his sandwich down and looking over to the small female. He watched her green eyes search the room, knowing full well that she was on the hunt for a girl to set his friend up with. Painfully swallowing, he took a minute before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't really enjoy butting into other people's love lives."

"Really?"

"Really."

Her attention focused back on him, a blonde eyebrow raised as she stared. There was just no way, Flynn Rider actually didn't care what piece of ass his friend was interested in? Wasn't that like.. A general guy thing? To take notice of what girl their friend was interested in, maybe tease them a little or try and push them to asking the girl out?

'Maybe it's just a female thing..' she thought to herself.

He'd picked his sandwich back up, going back to his lunch and ignoring his girl's stare. She tapped her finger to her chin, maybe she should wait until Jack joins them? She could ask him when he did, maybe he'd give her a better answer than her boyfriend could.

Her attention shifted when she saw Hiccup and Astrid walk into the cafeteria. Her hopes were a little too high when she thought that maybe, just maybe they'd gotten back together. But it didn't seem like it, there was a bit of a gap between them, Hiccup didn't look like he was in a better mood then he'd been in earlier and Astrid didn't even seem like she was paying any attention to what the boy was saying.

Pouting her lip out, Rapunzel waited for something, anything really. She watched their hands that swung by their sides, but neither reached for the others hand. She watched the way that Hiccup looked at Astrid, it so clear that he still loved the girl.

"I can't do this." she groaned, stabbing at her pasta some more. Flynn raises an eyebrow, eyeing the way she's almost maiming the noodles with the poor plastic weapon. She doesn't stop until it snaps in her hand, her eyes tearing away from her friend to the now broken spork. "Shoot."

He gives a small laugh at her choice of words. Since he's know her, Rapunzel has never let a naughty word leave her lips. She's so innocent and it's adorable. Reaching over, he takes the broken item from her before she ends up hurting herself with the jagged pieces. Her eyes have returned to Hiccup, watching how he follows Astrid over to the lunch table where Rebecca and her brother are sitting.

The twins look up, Ruffnut grinning as she spots Astrid first. Thomas 'Tuffnut' Thorston is busy using his hand to wipe the food off his face, and from the distance Rapunzel can see the bits of food that cling to his long hair. Once he's sure the food is off, he slams his hand into his sisters face, the food now being smeared all over her.

Hiccup shifts from one foot to the other, she can tell he's not sure if he wants to sit down just yet, worried that the food might end up slammed into his face next. Astrid's turning her attention to him, saying something before she sits down. Hiccup looks at her, before following her lead and also sitting himself down.

Maybe they are back together?

"Ugh! I wish it was easier in knowing who was dating, and who wasn't." she mutters, crossing her arms.

"Isn't that what Facebook is for?" a voice questions her.

Looking up, she smiles when her eyes land on a familiar boy with a head of white hair. His blue eyes meet her stare, his eyebrow raised at her statement. Setting his lunch tray onto the table, he sit's himself down across from the couple.

"Who goes on Facebook anymore?" Flynn questions around the food in his mouth.

"Where else can I post multiple selfies and snow pictures? I only get stalked on Tumblr by strangers, and Twitter is just a bunch of hashtags." Jack mutters, rolling his eyes. "Hashtag love your hair, hashtag be my boyfriend, hashtag are you wearing contacts?"

"I only get one out of those three hashtags." Flynn states.

Jack ignores Flynn, his attention direction to Rapunzel as he opens the cap to his drink. He takes a sip, glancing to his lunch before looking to her as he waits to find out what she's been complaining about. He's sure she can't be talking about her and Flynn, because it's obviously clear that they're dating and let's everyone clear that they are.

"Does it seem like Astrid and Hiccup got back together?" she finds herself asking Jack, her eyes returned back to the couple in question.

"Wait, they broke up?" he questions, this being the first time he's heard it.

"Yeah, Hiccup told me earlier."

"Well, there's no surprise there," Flynn stops what he's about to say when Rapunzel narrows her eyes at him. "I'm just saying, I kind of saw it coming. She's all sporty and good looks and sure, puberty did good to the kid looks wise, but he's still horrible in the sports section."

It's true, Hiccup had showed up the beginning of the school year actually taller then his girlfriend. Not only that, but he'd gained just a tiny bit of muscle, though he was still mostly skin and bones. He'd also started complaining about having to shave, and she was sure she had caught the beginnings of stubble on his jaw before he'd narrowed his chin away from her.

But he's still bad at sports. When it comes to jogging around the football field, he's fine, a bit out of breath when he's done, but he's fine. It's when it comes to other things when he's not. Soccer, he somehow ends up tripping himself when he tries to kick the ball. Football, he's like the first target to get tackled by the bigger boys. Baseball, he's always striking out - or almost getting a ball to the face.

Overall though, there was something that attracted Astrid to him. Something that he had different then the other boy's who were fighting for her attention. How could she have easily found a flaw that would make her want to dump him?

Jack and Flynn have followed her gaze, their eyes on the back of Hiccup. Their looking at the space left between him and Astrid, enough for another person to sit between the two of them. If that's not evident enough, it's the way Astrid seems to make sure there is space between them, placing her bag in the empty space as a sort of divider.

"I'd say they're broken up for good." Flynn says.

"Seems like it." Jack agrees.

Rapunzel sighs, pushing her tray of now untouched pasta away from her. She can't find herself to eat now, not with knowing that it's really official. Hiccup and Astrid have broken up.

"What about you Jack?" she pipes up, trying to clear away her sadness.

He looks up from his lunch, slowly chewing his food as he waits for what she's going to say next. She pushes her hair away from her face, leaning forward a little so that her voice is low, as if trying to hide her words away from anyone that might pass by.

"Do you have anyone you're interested in?"

He gives a small laugh, his eyes shifting over to where Flynn has returned to eating his own lunch. Swallowing, Jack reaches over to hit Flynn's head with his bottle of water. "You told her?"

"You expected me to hide it from my girlfriend?"

"Well, I would have liked to tell her. At least not have you come tell her like it's a rumor that should be spread about."

"Oh, as if Facebook wouldn't have already shared it with everyone."

Flynn rolls his eyes, his hand rubbing at his head. Jack narrows his eyes, but doesn't make a remark about his friends words. Rapunzel watches the two banter, before looking to where her bag is set by her feet. She'll have to remember to add that to her goals.

Find Jack a girlfriend, someone who can handle pranks and likes to have fun.

The two have started to bicker with each other about Facebook, Rapunzel watches the two with a smile. While, sure she's bummed about finding out that Jack and Hiccup are single, she's going to make sure that this month gets better for the two of them. She's going to search far and wide if she has to, she's going to find the two of them a girlfriend.

Valentine's Day is going to go well, and everyone's going to be happy and in a relationship.

* * *

><p>My, I suppose Birthday gift to you guys? The next chapters will focus more on Jack and Hiccup, with little bits here and there with Rapunzel.<p>

I wasn't really sure where to put this. I thought at first like, Tangled crossover with HTTYD, but I'm going to be focusing on the guys more the next few chapters.. So I'm not sure. Any idea?


	2. Getting Over A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG, Tangled, Frozen or any other character that ends up in here. I only own my OC's, if any end up in here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Two; Getting Over A Broken Heart**_

* * *

><p>It was embarrassing to say that most of her final two classes, Rapunzel had spent it writing out notes. And not notes towards anything the teachers were teaching, but rather notes on helping Jack and Hiccup get girlfriends.<p>

If you were to peek over the girl's shoulder and look to her notes, you'd catch at the top the bold words written out '**Plans to get Hiccup and Jack girlfriends!**'

The rest of her notes were written out in cursive swirls, even her i's dotted with hearts. She's really set on planning this out, to the point where she has only caught maybe half of what the teacher has said so far. She's got her phone ducked on her lap, her green eyes glancing down every now and then as he types out 'dating websites.' the the browser she's pulled up.

Hopefully, she'll be able to locate some local single female's on one of these sites.

Google gives her about 218,000,000 results. Which, really is a lot to scroll through, so she decides to jot down the few names that sound alright ot her. eHarmony is the first one, because she remembers seeing commercials often on TV. The couples usually seem happy and content. There's also OkCupid, which just sounds adorable.

Scrolling through three more pages, she figures these two choices, plus that Match website should work for now. Under the websites written on her notepad, she puts down 'make a profile for Hiccup and Jack.'

Alright.. Actually, scratch that out. She'd get into so much trouble if she was caught. But really, what's the chance that Hiccup or Jack would go to either of those sites? Or finding that someone's already made accounts for them?

They'd forgive her right, if she found matches? Maybe she could tell the girl that she's trying to help them find girlfriends. The girl could understand right?

Ugh, maybe making them accounts on a dating website wouldn't go well. She'd be risking her friendships in the attempt to find her friends a new relationship, and so she crossed the websites off on the paper. There's just too many flaws into that idea, and she just can't see a wide chance on getting a positive outcome to that choice.

She's back to the beginning, and with a sigh she exits out of the internet on her phone.

. . . .

Whoever had decided it was a great idea to give students gym as a final class for the day, must get a good laugh out of the students that go through that torture. Hiccup is only halfway through the second lap around the track, and he's taking in gasping breaths for air. The gym teacher is being lazy, and had decided to allow the kids to do whatever they wanted.

Well, more like left them the decision to play basket ball or jog around the track.

Most of the male students have chosen to play football, which Hiccup had opted out of. While jogging wasn't any better of a choice, he'd rather that then join the other boys. It would only end up in someone tossing the ball his way, just to watch in amusement as he got tackled by boy's ten times his size.

He's not alone though, all of the girl's have also stuck to jogging, and even a few boys. But they either have friends to join them, or they actually have more energy than Hiccup to do more laps before they started to get exhausted. He can't really be blamed for his terrible attempt at easily breathing and running, his asthma keeps him from doing much, and he's too proud to request a note from his doctor.

Which, sure.. That choice might come back to bite him in the ass, but he'll deal with that when it happens.

Stopping to catch his breath, he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. He could hear his loud gym teacher from where he leaned against the chain link fence, yelling at him to get moving again. He wasn't going to listen, screw that, he'd rather catch his breath then end up passing out before he could even get the second lap finished.

There's the approach of footsteps, but he doesn't look up, knowing they'll just run past him.

"Haddock! Get a move on!"

It's very tempting to flip his teacher the bird, but he holds back. He's not going to get detention, not for something as dumb as flipping off his gym teacher. Besides, he's got a very good record of not getting detention and keeping high grades, he's not going to soil it because his gym teacher likes to be an asshole.

Slowly rising until he's standing straight, he arches his chest until his back gives a satisfying pop. The foot steps are getting closer, and he waits for the other student to run past him. It's a little surprising though when the other person stops next to him, and he recognizes the white haired teen known as Jack Overland. He's only talked to the other once or twice, through their mutual friendship with Rapunzel.

"Might wanna get going, I think steams about to burst from his ears." Jack says with a chuckle, nodding over to where their teacher is located.

Hiccup risks a glance over to the older male, his hands raised over his head as if questioning why Hiccup is still just standing there. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup gives a groan as he kicks off the ground, continuing his jog. With a grin, Jack joins him.

"So, I heard you and Astrid broke up."

"Either Rapunzel told you, or word really does get around fast."

"Yeah, Punz told me. But ya know, Snotlout also hasn't shut up about it since he found out." Jack told him, and both teens looked towards the boy mentioned.

Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgenson has recently made a touchdown, and is now doing some strange dance. It's a lot of throwing his arms about as if hitting someone, followed by the chanting of 'Snotlout, Snotlout, oy oy oy!'

Hiccup can't say that he's surprised Snotlout is already talking about it. It was painfully obvious that he was about as head over heels for Astrid as Hiccup was. The only difference between Hiccup and Snotlout though, was that Snot's interest wad for all the wrong reasons. Because they were both popular, because they were both better looking, Snotlout felt that was reason enough the two should date.

So, he'd been stuck into a phase of denial once he found out Astrid was dating Hiccup.

And the news hadn't stopped him at all from still trying to get her, flirting with her when she had a boyfriend. He'd invite her over to his house in front of Hiccup, or he'd attempt to get her alone so he could hit on her. He had even used a freshman named Gustav to slip really bad poetry into her locker.

Hiccup feels that fire light up in his stomach, that jealousy that's always surged through him. There's no point he should be getting jealous though, Astrid's made it pretty obvious that there was no chance of them getting back together. But he's still got a hold on a last thread of hope, that maybe somewhere along the way, they'll realize their mistakes and try again.

"Well, there are always other fish in the sea." Jack states with a shrug, reaching over to pat Hiccup's shoulder.

"Please, don't tell me you're helping Rapunzel find me a girlfriend." Hiccup groans.

"Pft, I need to find myself a girlfriend before I go looking for someone else."

Hiccup's eyebrow raises, surprised that someone like Jack Overland is single. He saw the girl he was hanging out with last week, and it just seems too soon that they're over. But the more shocking part to it is, that the white haired teen doesn't have a line of girl's trying to get with him. He's a good looking guy, pale complex and bright blue eyes.

And unlike Hiccup, he knows how to get people to like him.

"Well, like you said. There's other fish in the sea."

Giving a snort as his words were given back to him, Jack gives him a small parting wave before he starts jogging faster. Hiccup watches him go, leaving the auburn haired boy alone to his thoughts. Green eyes trail over the back of the male, taking the way the back of his shirt fluttered a little as the cold air blew past him.

How can he be fine out in this weather in only a t-shirt and jeans?

. . . .

The silence of the home wasn't unsettling, not for Hiccup who was use to the house being deathly quiet for most of the day. He was an only child, his parents never seeming to have the time or the want for another child. But that was fine with Hiccup, he'd seen some of the things that happened between siblings. There was the young age of fighting over toys, tattling on each other for every small thing, not to mention how vicious the fighting got when they got older.

Though he sometimes wished for the company of a sibling, especially now when he could no longer go to his ex girlfriend to talk about - well - her. And while his mother would have gladly given him a comforting shoulder to lean against, she'd found herself more busy with her job.

He took a glance around the empty home, the magazines and bills stacked neatly onto the coffee table in the living room, the dishes already cleaned and put away. No matter how busy work was, Valka Haddock always found time to tidy up the home before she left.

Running a hand through his hair, Hiccup went to retrieve a pack of poptarts from the kitchen, taking a glance to the calender. He gave a grimace, taking notice to how Valka had marked Valentine's Day with the words 'dinner at Astrid's'. Well, that plan was destroyed now. He was not looking forward to seeing the face of heart break when he told her about him and Astrid.

But hey, at least that opened up a lot of free time for the teen. He could..

Uh..

Opening the packet, he rolled his eyes as he took a bite. He supposed he could return to playing World of Warcraft, he'd been missing out on raiding with Fishleg's and his hunter still needed a lot of gear. He could also finish the in progress artwork that gathered in a folder tucked well hidden away on his laptop, not wanting anyone to see the stuff he'd been working on.

He also now had plenty of time to actually hang out with his parents, as lame as that probably sounded. He could question his mother about the animals at the zoo, and last he heard, The Walking Dead would be returning soon. Him and his father could settle down for a catch up marathon, discuss what they thought would happen next.

Honestly, he could do a lot of things now that he was single and didn't have a girlfriend to take up his time.

Stepping into his room, he turned the switch by his door, allowing a little light to filter the room. His eyes glanced over to the cage tucked away into the corner of his room, seeing neither of the creatures kept inside. He was sure by now Toothless would be awake, but he was a little curious on how the newest addition was taking to their new habitat.

Setting his poptarts down onto his nightstand, Hiccup walked over to stand by the cage. He could see a small furry head peeking out from a dark green pouch kept inside, smiling when little Toothless pulled himself further out at the sight of his owner.

"Hey bud," Hiccup greeted, carefully opening the door to the cage.

Reaching inside, he gently stroked his finger against the small head of the sugar glider. Big eyes closed, the creature pulling itself onto the boy's hand. Pulling his hand out, Hiccup allowed the animal to climb it's way up to his shoulder.

Toothless had been a gift from his parents, Valka bringing the little guy home one night after work. He was such a small thing when Hiccup had first laid eyes on him, and that had been two years ago. They'd gotten a lot of bonding done over the time, especially when Hiccup had free time away from Astrid. They had bonded so close that Toothless usually enjoyed curling himself up in Hiccup's pocket while the boy went to school.

But the school halls weren't always the safest, and Hiccup was always afraid the little guy would get hurt. So he had to leave Toothless home, especially now with the addition of Stormfly.

Astrid had enjoyed meeting Toothless, to the point where the little one would sometimes slip into her pocket at school. So, when Valka had questioned Hiccup what he was getting the blonde for Valentine's day, he had asked her if she knew anyone giving away a baby sugar glider.

He'd kept Stormfly a secret from the female, and now with the breakup, he was unsure if he should still offer the sugar glider to her. But then again, Stormfly had already started bonding quickly with Toothless and Hiccup.

Leaving the door open in case Stormfly woke up and wanted out to explore, Hiccup moved to sit down on his bed. He carefully lay back against the sheets, hearing the small sniffles coming from Toothless as the creature moved himself to Hiccup's chest, a small nose pressing against the underside of his jaw. Bringing his hand up, the boy stroked two fingers down the animals back.

"What should I do Toothless? I don't think it'd be fair to you and Stormfly now to separate you guys. Plus what is Astrid going to say when I tell her about Stormfly? We had agreed on no gifts.. But I - ugh."

He groaned, bringing his arm up to press it against his eyes.

Maybe that was why Astrid agreed on them not buying each other gifts, but than again, they'd been dating for years. She'd went over that rule their first Valentine's day together, when he had asked her (after stumbling over his words and maybe failed attempts.) what to get her.

Really though.. I had been almost four years together, how was it she could so easily throw away a relationship that had lasted so long?

'_Hiccup, it's not that I don't love you.. But I just don't feel like you feel the same way I do.'_

What the hell had she mean't about that? He had been the one who asked her, he'd been the one who'd had a crush on her since the day she had protected him from some bullies when they were only in Elementary School. Their parents always teased the two of them, cracking jokes about how it seemed as if they had been married since they were 10.

He didn't feel the same way she did? That was a load of bullshit.

Toothless sat up a little on his chest, tiny eyes meeting Hiccup's green one's. The small nose twitched, head tilting to the side as if registering what it was Hiccup had said. Sighing, Hiccup brushed hair out of his face.

"I'd say women are difficult, but i think it only applies to Astrid. I don't think dad ever had any difficulties like this with mom." he muttered to Toothless.

Maybe he should go to his father, see if maybe he'd have some words to give Hiccup. How happy he'd be to see his son actually coming to him for advice, and not only that, but for advice about a girl!

He could just imagine how that conversation would go right now. It'd be his father telling him all about how he 'woo'd' his mother back in the day, and then his mother smiling and piping up with a few added comments to his fathers story. Yeah, no, he'd go to his father last for advice. But that still didn't help his situation, and he was half tempted to ask Rapunzel for either Flynn or Jack's numbers.

If anyone could maybe help him with girl troubles, it had to be those two.

Cupping Toothless in his hands, Hiccup rolled so that he was laying on his side. He could feel Toothless' little claws as he clung to the front of his shirt, but the little guy moved to snuggle himself up against his human's chest.

Letting his eyes close, Hiccup took in a deep breath. The break up was only a few days fresh, but it felt like he'd been going through his pain called heart break forever. Maybe it was because Astrid had been his first love, or that she'd been the only one for him since Elementary School. Either way, he had to say that heartbreak sucked.

He missed the long phone calls he'd have with the blonde female, how they'd stay up till 4 in the morning just talking about random things. The way he felt her hand fit perfectly in his. How she'd grab onto the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss, because he was always too shy to kiss her in public.

The first night she had told him she loved him, and how he felt as if nothing could knock him down from his high.

The vibrations coming from his phone in his pocket was what tore him away from his thoughts, though there was a hope in him that it would be Astrid trying to reach him. A frown came to his face though when he saw a text message from Rapunzel, and tossed the phone to rest on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, not unless it was his ex girlfriend.

* * *

><p>I'm so glad you guys seem to be enjoying this one!<p>

Also, I'm not all that well knowledgeable on sugar gliders, I've seen a few videos and I've read up a little on them just to help a little with this. I've just recently found myself really addicted to them, and I wanted to bring Toothless in but not as a cat or a dog or a person. So I figured I'd bring him out as one of these adorable little critters.

**Kigen Dawn - **Pitch will be in here, but he'll actually be a character I want us to like in this one. And yeah, we'll have a bit of a run in with Dagur later. I actually have a funny plan I want to use with Dagur.


	3. Rapunzel's Plan A

**Disclaimer: **I do not lay any claim to HTTYD, RoTG, Tangled, Frozen or any other character that find way into here. I only own my OC's, if I place any in here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Three; Rapunzel's Plan A**_

* * *

><p>Alright, so... Maybe making internet profiles for her friend's wasn't as easy as Rapunzel thought it would be. First off, she had to make an email for both boys. After going through some thought and trying to find emails that weren't already in use, she came across with dragonboy311 and snowslover14.<p>

Yeah, that wasn't even the hardest part about it. It was more of the random questions she was being asked on each website, questions she wasn't so sure on answering. If she were to text Hiccup and ask, he'd quickly get suspicious about what she was doing. Jack wasn't that hard, she only had to question Flynn and either he knew the answer, or he'd text the other teen and ask him.

Plus she had her boyfriend there to help look over her shoulder and make sure the profiles didn't sound like a girl was making them.

"Really, long walks on the beach for Hiccup? That's like the most cliche thing you can find on one of these things." Flynn muttered, pointing to the subject on the screen.

Squinting, Rapunzel gave a sigh. The bright light coming from her laptop was beginning to bother her eyes, and she was getting tired of answering these questions. But she was almost finished Hiccup's profile, Jack's already done. Flynn had his own laptop resting on his lap, checking for any messages to Jack's profile while he'd watch what his girlfriend wrote down on Hiccup's.

"Well, do you have anything better?" Rapunzel questioned, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I do." Flynn sat up, placing the laptop down next to him before reaching over and plucking her's from her lap. "I say let them find their own dates."

With that said, he leaned over, pressing his lips against hers. She at first wanted to push him away, her hands ready to push at his shoulders. But maybe a break would be good right now, and she had come over to Flynn's house to do more than make dating profiles for their friends.

She brought her arm up, wrapping it around his neck. Smiling against her mouth, Flynn wrapped his own arm around her waist, tugging her so that she was sitting onto his lap. The kissing quickly escalated from there, Flynn's tongue pressing into her mouth and her fingers running through his brown tresses. Just as Flynn started to slide his hands a little lower, Rapunzel pulled away to gasp in air.

"How long can you stay?" Flynn questioned her, bringing a hand up to stroke down her long blonde hair.

The girl chewed a little on her bottom lip, "Mother wants me home for dinner, so another hour or two.."

Grinning, Flynn pulled her to him for another kiss. She pressed her lips back to his, giving a small giggle when she felt his tongue press against her lips. The male gave a groan when she pulled herself off of his lap, pushing his arms away from her body.

Settling herself to sitting next to him, Rapunzel pulled her laptop back onto her lap. "Alright, really, what should I put for this?"

"Uuugh, the kids not even here and he's a cock blocker." Flynn grumbled.

. . . .

Rapunzel had spent most of Monday night checking the profiles over sleeping. Luckily, they seemed to be getting a lot of positive responses. A lot of women, and even men were hitting up Jack's profile with message after message. Hiccup's wasn't as popular, but it still managed to get a good amount of messages and even requests to meet up.

She only managed to maybe get four hours of sleep, but it seemed just the responses seemed to pump her up to not even be affected to the loss of sleep. She told Flynn all about what she saw on the profiles, who tried to show he was interested.

Rapunzel's Plan A was coming into motion, she just knew it. All she had to do now was try and find a way to introduce these people to Hiccup and Jack.. Maybe blind dating?

"You know those guys that own that pub right? We could get them all to meet up there, set up one of those dating things you usually see on TV. Ya know, the one's where you spend a few minutes getting to know each other." Rapunzel suggested where she sat next to Flynn at lunch.

"I guess I could talk to the guys.." Flynn muttered, poking at the food on his lunch tray.

Rapunzel gives her boyfriend a smile, bringing a spork full of mashed potatoes up to her mouth. While she wants to continue talking to him about the responses the profiles got, she also wants to talk to the boys the profiles are for. She waves Hiccup over when he walks into the cafeteria, Astrid not by his side this time. The blonde female has already settled herself at their usual lunch table, and doesn't seem bothered at all when Hiccup goes to join Rapunzel and Flynn.

A slight nudge of her knee against Flynn's is a hint that she doesn't want him to say a word to Hiccup, and Hiccup doesn't seem suspicious at all that the two might have spent most of the other day making a dating profile for him.

"Hey guys," he greets, setting his lunch tray onto the table.

Flynn peeks across to his tray, the other two taking notice to the way he's kind of eyeing what Hiccup's got. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup pushes his tray closer to the other male. Rapunzel gives a tiny giggle, Flynn already picking out whatever is on the other's tray.

"Do you know what you're going to be doing for the art project?" Rapunzel questions Hiccup, green eyes leaving her boyfriend to rest on the boy across from her.

Gritting his teeth, Hiccup looks away from his water bottle to look at the girl. He sets the water bottle down, wiping his hands on his pant legs before picking it up again. He's having problems opening his drink, and is almost half tempted to reach across the table and request the other male to help him open it. He's afraid any minute it's going to open, and he'll end up bringing his hand back and hitting himself in the face.

"She wants me to do something different, she actually wants me to draw a person and not animals or mythical creatures." he grumbles.

So, he's mostly drawn animals (mostly sugar gliders) and dragons. Is that really an issue? That woman usually got them drawing random stuff anyways, like the two weeks she had them sit around drawing shapes. Really, shapes were something he learned to draw in Elementary School.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I should draw."

"Well, at least you can draw people."

"At least you guys can draw anything, I'm more of a stick figure kind of guy." Flynn pipes in, pushing Hiccup's tray back to him once he's picked out what he wants.

Hiccup groans, wondering if he should ignore the drink and just go to the food. At least that won't give him the risk of gifting himself with a black eye. He's relieved and a little caught off guard when a pale arm reaches over his shoulder, fingers brushing against his own and sending a feeling of electricity through his body as the person takes the bottle from him.

"Shouldn't strain yourself there kiddo." Jack teases, sitting himself down next to Hiccup.

Flynn's eyes glance between the two boys, taking notice of a light pink dusting across freckled cheeks. He looks over to Rapunzel, but the female doesn't seem to take notice of anything. She's focused on her food, plucking up a grape and popping it into her mouth.

"You know, I could have easily opened that." Hiccup states, giving a slight pout as he watches Jack twist the cap open.

Jack rolls his eyes, handing the bottle back over to the boy next to him. Their fingers don't brush this time, but Jack swears he had felt that same surge of something when they first touched. He doesn't dwell too much on it though, there's a logical explanation for whatever it was. Looking across the table, he raises an eyebrow when he see's Flynn's brown eyes staring back at him.

"You're not having my lunch dude, I already saw you kidnap some of Hiccup's." he states.

"I wasn't going to ask for anything!"

"I don't know how you can eat half the stuff they give here,"

"I'm a growing boy, I need whatever I can get." Flynn answers, eyes moving away from Jack and looking to his tray.

Their table goes quiet, the only noises is their utensils against trays as they eat and the background noise of students at other tables. Flynn says something every now and then, and one of the others will give him a short answer. Rapunzel's not really listening by now, she's trying to think of how she can go about this plan she's working out in her head.

Surely the guys at the Snuggly Duckling will allow them to use the place, they absolutely adore her. Maybe she'll go with Flynn, because he'll only strike up trouble if he goes there alone. She can help set up the place, and then she can invite each of the possible dating candidates from those dating websites.

"Blondie?"

Blinking, Rapunzel looks up from her food. All three males at the table are looking at her, causing a blush to come to her cheeks. Bringing her napkin up to her mouth, she makes sure there's no food on her face before setting it down.

"Did I miss something?" she asks.

Jack gives a chuckle, shaking his head. "Get lost in there?" he asks, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

She bats his hands away, running her fingers through her hair to make sure it's not all over the place. Hiccup gives a small smile to her, and Flynn sighs as he reaches over to pull her closer to his side. He's the only one who knows why she's not paying full attention to their lunch conversation, and he's a little surprised she hasn't fallen asleep right here.

The bell rings, ending lunch. Rapunzel gathers her things, bidding a farewell to Hiccup and Jack as the two leave in opposite directions. Flynn leads her over to the trash cans, dumping whatever's left on his tray inside.

"Do you want to head home early?" he asks, leaning against the wall as he watches her empty off her tray.

"I'm fine Flynn."

"If you say so, princess."

. . . .

"So.. Let me get this straight," the man carefully crosses his arms, the hook on his hand almost grazing the bare skin of his arm. "You're trying to help your friends get girlfriends.. And so you want us to empty the place out for you?"

Flynn steps a little closer to his girlfriend, making sure that he's there to protect her. The room is silent, everyone's attention drawn to the only female. Flynn knows that none of these guys would hurt Rapunzel, but he's still on guard in case something changes.

Also he's using her a little as protection for himself.

"It could be really good business!" she tells him, batting her big green eyes at him.

The man gives a sigh, leaning his head back. He's not so sure about this, but he also knows he can't really find himself to say no when Rapunzel gives him those big ol' puppy dog eyes. If it was Flynn asking, he'd surely be able to say no and send the boy out the door. But Rapunzel has done so much for him and the other's, they've started working towards their dreams because of her.

"Fine," he groans out.

The girl gives a squeal of excitement, running over to wrap her arms around him in a hug. Flynn gives a slight flinch, and the man has quickly pulled back before she could catch herself on the hook that's replaced his hand.

"Thank you so much!"

Smiling, he pats her back as the room fills with noise again. Unwinding her arms from him, the girl smiles up at him before backing up. Flynn is right there by her side, as if he doesn't trust the others around the girl. Which is understandable, they all once had a back story that they'd rather not think about. But that was before Flynn brought the girl first to them, when they saw how she had begun to change the boy.

The teens move to settle down at a table, Rapunzel resting her laptop down on it's surface. She can't think of sleeping right now, not when she wants to see if the profiles have gotten any new responses. Flynn rolls his eyes, but moves so that he's sitting by her side.

Hiccup has gotten three messages, two a little ah.. perverted (Flynn had to quickly cover her eyes and then delete the two messages.) and it's almost worse when they check over Jack's. Snatching the laptop up, Flynn turns it so that the girl cannot see anything else. She pouts for a little bit, before looking up when one of the large men have approached them.

"Ah.. Rapunzel, I wanted to.. I mean.." the large man stumbles over his words, but Rapunzel only smiles as she waits for him to say something. "I was wondering if you could um.. Make me one of those profiles?"

"Oh no, no no no." Flynn looks up from the screen, shaking his head.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel snaps, using his real name.

"You've already been up all night with these two, I'm not letting you make another one!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

The man shifts awkwardly on his feet, feeling bad now as he watches the two teens yell at each other. Rapunzel has crossed her arms, green eyes narrowed at her boyfriend. Flynn doesn't back down, his hands resting over the keyboard of her laptop.

"Ah.. You know what, never mind.."

The two still don't look up, ignoring the man as he walks away from the two of them. Flynn tries hard to stay mad at the blonde girl, but he knows if one of them doesn't back down then they'll be like this for days. Reaching out, he takes her hand, tugging it over so that he can press his lips to her knuckles.

"How about we just settle on these ones for now.. Before we start playing cupid for other people." he whispered against her skin, brown eyes staring into green.

Letting her body relax, Rapunzel nodded her head. She wasn't able to stay mad at him for long, especially when he was kissing her hand and trying to calm the two of them down. Tugging her hand free from his, she brushed her fingers over his jaw. He smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"Why don't you show the guys how you want the place set up."

"What about you?"

Flynn let his eyes open, looking over to the screen of her laptop. As much as he didn't want to do it, he'd rather read over the messages. He gestured to the screen, before turning so that he could write responses to the right ones.

Smiling, Rapunzel leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. Standing from her chair, she brushed her hands over her pants before she went to go talk to the guys. Flynn watched her go out of the corner of his eye, before slumping a bit as he looked to the latest message Jack had gotten. It was from a girl that went to the local Catholic school, who seemed really interested in meeting him for drinks.

'The things I do to keep my girlfriend happy..'

* * *

><p>I suppose you could count this as a filler chapter. Just Rapunzel trying to get her plan set into action, meanwhile the spark of HiJack has started to bloom, but it seems only Flynn has really taken notice to anything.<p>

Next chapter we'll have a little peek of home life for our boys and then the beginning of the blind date meet up.

**Kigen Dawn - **I can only say that in Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, they got a little far. It will be brought up in later chapters.

**TS and Double-T Forever Strong - **Yep, Sandy and the other's will be in this.


	4. Not Looking Forward To This

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG, Tangled, Frozen or any other character that wanders into here. I only own my OC's, if I place any in here.

**AN: **Insert some older brother figure Bunny? Excuse any typos in this, writing some of it via tablet because my PC is being a muttonhead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Four; Not Looking Forward To This**_

* * *

><p>Tuesday is one of those rare nights, where both Haddock adults are home to have a decent dinner as a family.<p>

Hiccup is shocked that both of his parents are there to join him for dinner, but he doesn't let that ruin any mood. He's glad to be spending some time with the two of them. He's cooked dinner, giving his mother and father some bonding time alone. Now it's the three of them - well - the three of them, plus their surprise house guest.

The teen that's sitting across from Hiccup is familiar, he's seen the other kid around the halls a few times. He's pretty sure he's a close friend of Jack's, and he's also a volunteer over at the Zoo. He's come over to drop off some papers for Valka, and the woman is too kind to not offer him to stay for dinner.

As much as Hiccup would like to be bothered that this kid is kind of ruining the family vibe, he doesn't care right now. It focuses the attention off of him, off the fact that at some point, he's going to have to tell his parents that they won't be having dinner at Astrid's. That he'll have to explain to them the reason why his girlfriend has broken up with him.

Because he's still not even sure why she broke up with him, because her reason just screams bullshit.

"Val told me you might be volunteering in the summer,"

Hiccup looks up from his food, looking at the boy with the thick Australian accent. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Aster. He transferred over last year, and Snotlout picked on him a lot because of his accent. Though that quickly stopped when the foreigner stood up for himself.

"Yeah, I'll have a lot of spare time so I figured, why not lend a hand." Hiccup answers with a shrug.

Aster smiles, nodding his head. His hair reminds Hiccup of slate, and it's long, pulled back into a high ponytail. He sometimes reminds Hiccup of a character he's seen in an anime. Though he'd never voice that though, not only would it show just how much of a geek he is, but he's worried that the older male would probably hit him or something for making a comment like that.

"You should help him convince Astrid to volunteer." Valka offered with a smile, looking over to Aster.

Hiccup swallowed a little too early, slamming his fork down as he started coughing. Valka blinked, reaching over to pat her son's back. Aster seemed unsure to answer the woman, his green eyes watching the younger teen. His eyes returned to his food once Hiccup calmed down, a shaky freckled hand grabbing his glass and chugging down the water inside.

"Mom, really, you've asked her every time you see her. Either she'll come, or she won't."

"I know, I just really would like to see her there if she has the time. I rarely get to see her now, what with the hours they give me."

'Yeah, well now you're going to see her less..' Hiccup added to himself, rolling his eyes. He felt Aster's eyes on him, and he really hoped that the other teen wouldn't bring up to his mother the fact that him and Astrid have broken up. Glancing up from his plate, his eyes catch Aster's, before the older teen looks away. Sighing, Hiccup can only hope that this dinner gets done quickly. He'll go to the sanctuary of his bedroom, let Toothless and Stormfly out since he knows they'll be awake by the time he's done.

He'll keep his mind clear of Astrid, or at least attempt to.

Luckily the subject has moved away from his ex girlfriend, Valka's questioning Aster on his life. She's smiling and nodding, even Stoick pipes into the conversation to ask a few questions. If it weren't for the fact that Aster is more of an acquaintance than a friend, Hiccup could almost think his parents treat the other kid like another child.

And while, sure, the part of him that's so use to being an only child and getting attention when he was a kid is screaming. But still, it keeps the attention away from the news he is not looking forward to delivering.

Aster offers to help him with the dishes once everyone's done eating. The teens are left alone, and aside from the running water and Aster setting the dishes to the side to dry, the room is quiet. Hiccup doesn't look at the other male, busy scrubbing down the dishes before handing them over. Aster is also quiet, but Hiccup doesn't really see that as a strange thing. He doesn't know him well, he could always be this quiet around people.

"So, I suppose they know nothing about you and Astrid?"

Hiccup's eyes widen, hands catching the edge of the plate he's got before he can drop it to the floor. Looking up, he catches the other teens eyes again.

"Ah.. Not yet, no." Hiccup answers.

Nodding his head, Aster takes the plate from Hiccup. "Are you planning on telling them?"

Hiccup opens his mouth, before letting it close. Reaching into the soapy water, he picks up a fork, distracting himself to wash it. Sure, he's planning on telling them. He's just.. Not sure when he wants to tell them. Besides, there's always time to try and win her back, right?

"It's none of my business, but Val talks a lot about you at the Zoo. I don't think she'll be that upset when she finds out that you two broke up." Aster gives a small chuckle, pausing, the cup in his hand hovering over the drying rack. "If anything, I think she'd try to set you up with any available single our age at the Zoo."

Hiccup gives a snort, shaking his head. "Yeah, because Rapunzel isn't already trying to set me up with any available single at school."

"I thought there was some weird girl searching vibe coming from Rapunzel." Aster teases, relieved that the room doesn't seem tense and that Hiccup seems to be relaxing with him there.

"She tried setting me up with Ruffnut the other day," Hiccup informs him, turning the water off.

"No offense mate, but I might have mistaken you for the girl in the relationship if you dated her."

"Thanks." Hiccup answers in an emotionless tone.

"I said no offense.." Aster snickers.

"Right now, I just want to try and fix whatever went wrong between me and Astrid.. If I can't do that," Hiccup sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe I'll just get a few cats and grow old and alone."

Aster nods, giving a small smile. Drying his hands, he let's them slide into the pockets of his jeans. The room is quiet now without the water or dishes to fill out the silence, and the older teen doesn't want to go and disturb Mr. and Mrs. Haddock. He shifts a little, trying to find something else to say. He wants to try and form a bond with Hiccup, because he knows the kid probably needs a friend now with the absence of his girlfriend.

"How about a tiger?" he asks.

Hiccup is confused, raising an eyebrow as he looks to Aster. The other teen clears his throat, moving to sit himself down at the table. Hiccup watches him, leaning his hip against the counter.

"I'm sure you're already going to be busy with the new sugar glider, and cats can be a bit of a handful. Especially a lot of them, if that is your goal." Aster states, probably taking the other teens words a little too seriously. Hiccup doesn't cut him off though, letting him continue. "But, if fixing your relationship with Astrid doesn't work, we have a tiger cub right now at the Zoo, I can't recall what happened to the mother. But the thing is an orphan,"

Aster left the option there, watching the way Hiccup's eyes had widened at the words said. His mother hadn't told him anything about them taking in a tiger cub, and honestly, the offer Aster seemed to give sounded really tempting.

"Could I come in and see it.. Tomorrow?"

"How about I bring the little guy here?"

"Ah, yeah.. Yeah, that'd be fine." Hiccup gives a smile, nodding his head.

Giving a chuckle at how quickly he seems to have caught the boys attention away from Astrid, Aster pulls himself to his feet. He probably shouldn't over stay his welcome, and he wants to contact his boss before he just takes the cub out without a word.

He ruffles up Hiccup's hair, the teen giving him a grimace and pushing his hand away. The two leave the room, finding Hiccup's parents lounging in the living room. Stoick has turned on some Viking documentary, which is not surprising at all to Hiccup. Valka looks up, an envelope held in her hand. She rises to hug Aster before he leaves, and Stoick takes his eyes off the screen for only a minute before he's drawn back to it.

It's a little disappointing to watch Aster go, especially because he's the only real company he's had his age in awhile. Astrid last being over when she broke up with him.

God.. Why is he thinking about her again?

Standing in the doorway, Hiccup watches the older teen climb into his vehicle. He gives a small wave, before the car is pulling out of his driveway. Once Aster's car is no longer in sight, Hiccup departs for his room. Toothless and Stormfly are alert once he walks into the room. He moves over to the cage, Toothless quickly latching onto his human.

Stormfly keeps her distance for a little though. She shuffles out of the cage, springing and landing on the bed. She's attentive to the scents and sounds, nose twitching as she looks about the room.

Toothless makes himself comfortable on Hiccup's head, nuzzling his little face into auburn hair. Hiccup's watching Stormfly, keeping track of where she is. His phone vibrates in his pocket, his hand fishing it out. Stormfly's attention has directed towards the noise, big eyes watching Hiccup pull his phone loose. Rapunzel's sent him a text.

_Come to the Snuggly Duckling tomorrow night._

He's a little confused, texting her back a simple 'why?' Because he doesn't understand why he has to go to the Snuggly Duckling, it's never interested him before. Most of the guys there are his dad's size, or covered in piercings and tattoos.

_Just come Hiccup!_

Sighing, he moves to sit, being mindful of not sitting on Stormfly. The sugar glider pulls herself onto his lap though, sniffing and checking out his pocket. Toothless peeks at her from his perch on Hiccup's head, but doesn't move from the spot. Sending Rapunzel a reply, Hiccup lays back on his bed. The movement jostled the critter on his head, while Stormfly seems unaffected.

"I got a bad feeling about this." He voices.

. . . .

"Jack's cheating!"

"I don't know how I can cheat in Mario Kart," the older teen mutters, glancing over to the female on his left. His blue eyes catch brown ones, before he's focused back on the game. "I got that red shell fair and square."

"I call cheating." the dark haired boy on the couch agrees, mostly because he wants to stay on his girlfriend's good side.

"See, even Jamie says you're cheating." the girl sitting next to Jack tells him.

"That's because Jamie is hoping to get some action from you, which is never going to happen as long as I'm alive."

Jamie blushes bright red at the words that come from the white haired teen, he begins to stutter, trying to inform Jack that that was not why he had agreed with Emma. Jack ignores him though, he's too busy trying to get through the final lap when Emma's beginning to catch up to him. That red turtle shell only slowed her down for so long, and she's aiming for the win.

A small blonde girl lounges next to Jamie on the couch, stretching her leg out to nudge her brother's side with her toes. His brown eyes leave the siblings, looking to meet his sister's eyes.

"What does Jack mean, you getting some action from Emma?" she questions.

Jamie's face goes even red, now having to find a way to clarify what Jack said, without telling his 10 year old sister what exactly it is Jack mean't. His brown eyes glare at Jack, who is grinning, fingers jabbing at buttons on his controller as the racer on the screen gets closer to the finish line.

Jack ends up winning, which only earns more exclaims that he's cheated from his sister. Reaching over, he pulls the girl to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and digging his knuckles into her head. She cries out, hands trying to pry his hand away from her head. Jamie moves off the couch, tackling Jack and rescuing the dark haired girl from the noogie.

"Dog pile on Jack!" the blonde female calls out, diving off the couch and landing on the two boys.

Emma's busy fixing her hair, but she giggles as she watches her boyfriend and his sister, Sophie. Jack groans, trying to push both of the kids off of him. Once the two have finally removed themselves, Jack tries to catch his breath, laying on the floor as he listens to the pounding of his heart beat. Jamie moves over to sit next to Emma, fingers shyly reaching over to take hold of her hand.

"Emma told me you and your girlfriend broke up." Jamie brings up, earning a sharp glare from the dark haired female.

"Well, I suppose that means I can continue my planned marriage to your sister." Jack teases, looking over to Sophie.

The girl blushes, ducking her head to hide her face behind a curtain of blonde locks. Jamie reaches over to shove Jack's shoulder, his bottom lip pouting out a bit at the thought of his closest friend and his sister getting married. While sure, if they weren't years apart, and if he wasn't with Emma, he would have liked the thought of Jack becoming his brother in law. But now it would have only ruined his possible chances of marrying Emma.

"Sophie could do so much better." Emma states, sticking her tongue out.

"You wound me, sister," Jack says with mock hurt, placing his hand over his heart.

Loud footsteps were heard outside the room, all eyes turned towards the door. Emma smiled, and the Bennett kids relaxed at the friendly face of Mr. Overland as he looked inside. He smiled when his eyes landed on the four kids.

"Jack's not being bad, is he?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just cheating," Emma said, looking to Jack. "Again."

"You can't cheat in Mario Kart!"

Mr. Overland gave a laugh, shaking his head as his children argued. His eyes settled on Jamie and Sophie, "Your mom just called, she'll be picking you guys up in 20 minutes."

Sophie gave out a loud 'aw!' while Jamie nodded his head. He laced his fingers together with Emma's, which brought a smile to the Overland's father as he watched how his daughter turned to look at Jamie, smiling as she held his hand tighter. His brown eyes meeting Jack's blue ones, he gave his son a smile, before leaving the kids to spend a bit more time alone.

While Jack wanted to continue to point out that there was no possible way to cheat in Mario Kart, he was stopped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Flynn's name on the screen.

_Come to the Snuggly Duckling tomorrow night._

'The Snuggly Duckling?' Jack thought, sending the same question in a message back to his friend. He'd seen the place a few times, it was usually loud and full of large men. Not to mention that it was usually on the news for another fight or something. Why would Flynn want him to go there?

_Don't worry about it, just come._

Jack sighed, brushing his fingers through his bangs before nodding. He figured he'd go, see what it was that Flynn wanted him to go there for. He thought back to something Hiccup Haddock had said the other day, something about Rapunzel trying to set the freckled teen up. Was she trying to do the same thing with Jack?

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention to Emma and Jamie. "Race me before you leave," he challenged Jamie.

"You're on!" Jamie agrees with a grin, taking the controller that Emma had dejectedly dropped after she lost.

. . . .

Wednesday practically flew by for both Hiccup and Jack. The day started pretty normal, going to school and lasting through classes. They chatted with their own group of friends, Jack teasing Aster, and the older teen getting more and more pissed. Luckily Anna was there to act as a counselor, and butted in before their fighting got any louder.

For Hiccup, it was more of trying to get some rekindled feeling back between him and Astrid. He greeted her in the hallway, walking with her to any classes that the two of them had together. They even stopped to lean against each other, sharing a laugh when Snotlout got his jacket caught in his locker, fingers frantically trying to get the locker open. It didn't help that Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled numbers at him, making him mess up his combination multiple times.

The broken couple even sat together at lunch, and while she laughed and smiled with him, she never made any motions that maybe, just maybe, his attempts might be working.

Weirdly enough, sometimes Hiccup caught himself searching in the halls, as if he were looking for someone. He stopped when green eyes landed on a familiar boy with white hair, and a smile would come to his face when he'd watch Jack tell a joke to his friends. He wasn't sure why he kept doing it, and he'd shake his head to clear his mind, focusing on what he wanted to do.

When Flynn was nearby, he'd watch the two males. He'd notice how Hiccup searched out Jack without knowing it, or how Jack would glance at Hiccup when the freckled teen wasn't aware. It was like he could see something forming, that no one else could see.

But it could have been his eyes messing with him, and so that's why he didn't bring it up to Rapunzel.

School went by quickly, and soon Flynn found himself being pulled into the Snuggly Duckling. The place wasn't full yet, but Rapunzel had sent a certain time to everyone she'd invited. She tugged Flynn over towards a table, where a small timer had been set in the center.

"We'll be sitting here, timing everyone." She informed him.

"Won't Jack and Hiccup get suspicious?"

"Hm.. You're right." Rapunzel pursed her lips, picking up the timer. "Oh! How about we say we're testing out some samples? We could bring out a different snack or something every 15 minutes?" she suggested, big green eyes looking at her boyfriend.

"I don't know, wouldn't it be weird that everyone's switching tables every 15 minutes too?" he questioned.

Rapunzel gave out a large sigh, slumping down into a seat. Maybe she should have thought this over a bit, but she just wanted to help her friends. She'd gone through the effort to make them profiles on those dating websites, she'd even invited a bunch of people over. This was suppose to be something fun, and something to help everyone get into the romantic mood.

"Hey, hey. Leave it to me, I'll find something to say." Flynn spoke up, regretting his words as soon as they had left his mouth.

Why would he say that? God, now he was going to have to find some reason that they had invited Jack and Hiccup over here. Something that wasn't stupid and.. Didn't make it obvious that his girlfriend was trying to hook their friends up. Rapunzel blinked, looking at him.

"Really?"

"Of course."

He smiled at her, though on the inside he was screaming at himself. Because he wanted to make his girlfriend happy, because he hated seeing her beat herself up, that was why he was doing this. Because he loved Rapunzel, and that was why he was doing this. Picking up the timer, he looked over to the clock hanging on the wall.

He had about two hours to find a reason.

* * *

><p>Yep, this chapter was suppose to come out sooner.. Anyways, I already have a few choices in mind. But is there anyone you guys would like to see in the blind date chapter?<p>

**Aangelik - **Haha, I don't know if you could say I write quickly. Sometimes I get stuck and it takes me a bit to get stuff written out. But I try to at least have two chapters out a week, while giving it a decent space between each so that those who might be busy with school, or can't have easy access to the internet, don't have a bunch of chapters piled up and have to kind of play the catch up game.

(Not to mention that lately I've started playing Flappy Bird, and I keep distracting myself to beat my brother's best score..)


	5. Blind Dating Troubles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character that winds up in this chapter.. Because this chapter is going to have a lot of recognizable characters. The only things I take claim of is my OC's. Which probably only wind up in this chapter.

**AN: **This chapter includes a lot of character introductions, and very poor attempt at a Scottish accent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Five; Blind Dating Troubles**_

* * *

><p>Well, Hiccup hadnt been wrong in thinking something was up when Rapunzel told him to go to The Snuggly Duckling.<p>

He felt very uncomfortable once he stepped inside. The place was packed, mostly with kids he had to guess were around his age. Out of all the people, he could spot a few familiar faces. Sitting at a table, he located Rapunzel and her boyfriend, Flynn. She was watching him, fingers twirling the straw in her cup.

Making his way over, he stopped to stand by their table. Looking up, Rapunzel smiled when her green eyes landed on him. "Hiccup! You made it!"

"Yeah, well, I had nothing better to do." He answered with a shrug.

It wasnt at all a lie either. His mother had forced him out of the house, telling him to 'get out of the house, and hang with real people.'

Where she then unplugged his computer, cutting the quest he'd been doing with Fishleg's short. On the walk, he'd made sure to text the other boy, informing him that no, he didnt die. He was just forced to end his aim to hit 90 on his Warlock to hang out with people in person. Fishleg's seemed unbothered by it. In fact, he agreed with Hiccup's mom.

Flynn looked over to his girlfriend, as if silently asking her a question. Scooting her chair back, the blonde rose from her chair. "Hiccup! I want you to meet someone!"

"Rapunzel, I really just want to hang out with you and Flynn." He moved to sit at their table, but the girl grabbed onto his arm, tugging him away and pulling him past tables.

A red head sat at the table Rapunzel pulled him to, the girl looking up and smiling when she recognized the other girl. Her gaze then turned to Hiccup, raising an eyebrow as Rapunzel pushed him into the seat across from the girl. He recognizes her from school, but her name is unable to come to his head, so he waits for Raounzel to introduce her.

"Hiccup, this is Merida. She moved here from Scottland!"

"Whot kind a name es Heecup?" The girl exclaims in a thick Scottish accent.

Hiccup gives a sigh, tilting his head to narrow his gaze at Rapunzel. The girl bites at her bottom lip innocently, glancing between Hiccup and Merida. Before she can leave or make a comment, another person approaches the table. All three look to see who joined them, Rapunzel smiling and Hiccup relaxing a bit as their eyes rest on Jack Overland.

"Hey guys," he greets with a smile.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup greets, the irritation from Merida's question soothing upon seeing another familiar face.

From his table, Flynn watches the group. He eyes how Rapunzel leads Jack away, the boy aiming another smile at Hiccup before he follows the girl to an empty table. His brown eyes then look back to Hiccup and Merida. Seems maybe the first choice Rapunzel decided on wasn't the best. Merida's arms are crossed, looking away from the boy. Hiccup also isn't looking at her, drumming his fingers on the table.

Maybe Flynn will have to make it.. 5 minutes for those two? Unless they can find something to bond over. His eyes move back to his girlfriend, who's making her way back to him.

"Blondie, I think that one's not going to work." He states, nodding over to Hiccup and Merida.

"We just have to give them time." Is her answer.

Her eyes follow Flynn's, bringing her straw to her lips. She's so busy watching them, she hasn't taken notice to the boy who settles himself down at the table she lead Jack over to. The white haired teen looks up from his phone, raising an eyebrow when he meets this guys eyes.

"Uh, hi?"

"Hey, I'm Hans." The boy introduces himself with a smile, holding his hand out towards Jack.

"Jack."

Jack cautiously takes the hand offered to him, before placing it on the table. He's unsure why this Hans guy has decided to sit himself at the table. Both remain quiet, Jack scanning the building. He see's that Hiccup and Merida seem to not be talking, the girl chewing on a chicken leg while Hiccup looks like he's trying to find some escape.

"Say, you're a good looking guy." Hans starts, resting his elbow on the table.

"Thanks?"

"And trust me, if you were a girl I'd so date you." Hans continues, giving Jack a wink.

Jack's lip gives a twitch, but he waits to see on how this guy is going to end whatever he's saying. Hans leans a little closer, cupping a hand around his mouth.

"Can you tell me if any of these cuties have money?"

Was he.. He was trying to find someone with money? Was this guy broke, or just desperate? Jack leaned back in his seat, looking around. He's pretty some of these people have money, or else why would they be here? But, he figures that's not exactly what Hans is asking. So, he's a gold digger?

"Sorry, but I don't think I can help you." Jack tells him.

Hans seems unsatisfied with Jack's answer, but nods his head. While the white haired teen can't help point a girl out for him, he can still find some use with Jack. He points over to Rapunzel, because she looks like she might come from a rich family. Besides, she's not ugly. Not the prettiest there, but not ugly. He points to her.

"What about her?"

"She has a boyfriend." Jack tells him, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, she's never met me." Hans answers, waggling his eyebrows at Jack.

Jack sighs, "Go for it pal."

"I think I will."

Giving Jack a smile, Hans rises from his seat. Straightening out his jacket, he strides over to Rapunzel. Jack watches in amusement, eyeing the way Hans bows, before sitting himself down at the table. Flynn raises an eyebrow, while Rapunzel smiles at the male. Jack wished he was sitting closer, wanting to hear what Hans might say.

Rapunzel's mouth slowly forms an o shape, while Flynn narrows his eyes. Hans has reached over, taking Rapunzel's hand in his. Before he can bring it to his lips, Jack catches Flynn kicking his foot out, causing the chair to topple back and for Hans to go tumbling to the floor.

Jack's got his hand covering his mouth, holding back his laughter as Hans walks back to his table. "Alright, wasn't my best choice, but there's more then one optional girl in here." Hans tells him.

"Go get 'em tiger." Jack manages to say.

While he doesn't like how Hans is trying to find a girl based on if she has money, he's enjoying the entertainment he gets with the boy getting turned down. Or almost hit by a girl's obvious boyfriend.

Hiccup and Merida haven't stated a conversation at all, and 5 minutes in, Flynn comes to save the freckled boy. Merida doesn't even say anything as Hiccup is escorted out of his seat, and taken to another table where another red head sits. The girl is wearing a cowboy hat, which she tips in greeting as Flynn gestures for Hiccup to sit.

Hoping that an actual conversation will start there, Flynn moves back to his seat. Hiccup licks at his dry lips, green eyes settling on the girl. She gives him a big smile, pressing her elbows on the table and leaning closer.

"Howdy, I'm Jessie."

She has a slight tinge of something in her voice, a hint of an accent, but it's not as strong as Merida's. Also, her whole aura just seems to radiate friendliness. Smiling back at her, Hiccup gets a little more comfortable in his chair.

"I'm Hiccup."

She gives a loud snort, before bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. "Well, that's a - he he - that's an interesting name you got there." She exclaims, trying really hard not to openly laugh at him.

Hiccup gives a one sided smile, nodding his head. It's not awkward anymore, he's rather use by now to people laughing at his name. Besides, his mother told him why they nicknamed him Hiccup, and he's not ashamed of it. It was a nickname gifted to him by his parents, a name his mother use to gently whisper when she'd comfort him after a nightmare. A nickname his father used often when he was a kid as his father taught how to ride a bike.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh." Jessie apologizes.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm use to it." Hiccup tells her.

She tilts her head to the side, but nods. She leans back in her seat, stretching her legs out. Flynn and Rapunzel both take notice that Jessie and Hiccup seem to he hitting it off rather well. Much better than trying to set him up with Merida. Though Rapunzel kind of figured that was a small chance of working, from what Merida had told her, her mother made her a dating profile.

And the girl agreed to come to the Snuggly Duckling, but never did she say she'd actually try to get along with any guy that approached her. If Hiccup had approached her at school, she would have been more willing to talk. But, not when her mother was trying to find her possible suitors.

"It's working~!" Rapunzel giggles.

"Sure is babe." Flynn replies.

They turn their attention now to Jack. It almost feels like their watching a tennis match, their eyes always shifting between Jack and Hiccup. Rapunzel gives a gasp, her hand reaching out to grab her boyfriend's arm.

"That's my cousin!" She squeals.

Flynn see's a girl settle herself down at the table where Jack is. She's a pretty thing, and Flynn can see the family resemblance in the girl's face. He's never met her, but Rapunzel has told him a lot about her two cousins. He has to take a guess that this one is Anna, because her appearance matches the description Rapunzel has given him.

It was basically a whim for Anna to come. She'd heard about her cousins plan, and really just came to check it out. But the strange boy's hair reminded her of her sister Elsa, and she found herself hesitating before sitting down at the table he was occupying. He looks up, and her breath is almost taken away by the beautiful blue of his eyes.

"Hey, hi! I'm Anna," she greets, stretching out her arm, only to hit the glass of soda on the table. She gives a gasp as it topples over, the liquid spilling out and over the tabme. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Jack quickly moves to pick the glass up, reaching to grab a handful of napkins, just as Anna's going to do the same thing. A blush comes to both, before Anna is the first to pull away, allowing him to clean up the soda.

"You sure know how to make a first impression." He teases her.

She gives a small giggle, looking away to brush some hair behind her ear. Once the soda's been cleaned up, Jack settles back down into his chair.

"I'm Jack," he tells her, this time the one to offer his hand.

She manages to take it without hitting the glass cup, swearing she felt a tingle of some sort when her hand touches his. She has to keep from pouting when he let's go, letting her hands settle on her lap. His name sounds familiar, but c'mon, Jack isn't an uncommon name.

. . . .

Snotlout presses his nose against the window, his brown eyes peering inside. He can't find a familiar blonde female, but he does see a lot of other pretty females inside the building. Pushing away from the glass, he looks over to Tuffnut.

"Dude, you were right. The place is packed with chicks." He says with a grin.

"Sweet!" Tuffnut also has a grin on his face.

Ruffnut, standing to the side, rolls her eyes. But she watches the two, intrigued to see what happens next. Snotlout lifts his arm, requesting that the other male smell him. Tuffnut doesn't seem affected by the odor, before opening his mouth wide and blowing his breath into his friends face. Determined that both smell fine, Snotlout approaches the door.

The twins follow closely behind, Tuffnut taking in a deep breath once they step inside. It smells a bit like sweat, but the majority is more the scent of food and a mix of different perfumes or colognes. They spot two empty tables by the back, Tuff and Snot settling into one, Ruff situation herself at the other so she can watch the two.

It's been about an hour since Hiccup arrived here. He had hit it off rather well with Jessie, so he was a little upset when he was pulled away. But the girl gave him her number, telling him he could talk to her anytime. Jack and Anna have also seemed to be getting along. Rapunzel felt bad for seperating the two, but she wanted to introduce Jack to other girls.

She had sat him down with a girl named Ariel, who's hair seemed to be a brighter shade of red then Merida's. The girl turned out to be mute, though it wasn't a problem for him. He had a friend who was mute, so he'd done a lot of research in sign language. She informed him that her name was Ariel, she was a freshmen in college, studying marine biology.

They had been talking about her classes when a tall figure stopped to stand by their table, looking up, Jack's eyes lightened when another familiar face looked down at him.

"Pitch, what are you doing here?" He asked, signing the words on instinct.

Ariel looked up at Pitch, but didn't but into their conversation. The dark haired boy aimed an apologetic smile to the girl, "Sandy told me you'd be here. I was just checking up, making sure you weren't causing a mess."

Jack let his eyes roll, signing something to Ariel. The girl gave a noiseless giggle, her big eyes looking away from Pitch. The man sighed, placing his palm down on the table.

"Jack, my boyfriend is the one to teach you sign language. Obviously, I know what you just told her." He stated.

"Well then, you must have figured out that I wrote that I'm almost 18, and I don't need to be babysat by my friend's boyfriend."

Pitch gave a sign, signing to Ariel to keep a close eye on Jack, before he departed from the two. Ariel smiled, not upset at all that they had been distracted. Rapunzel had been a little nervous when she watched Pitch and Jack's interaction, and slumped back in relief when things didn't seem to get hectic.

"I was a little worried they were going to right over Ariel." She tells Flynn.

"Well, I'd be a little more worried about Hiccup."

Rapunzel follows Flynn's gave. It seemed Hiccup had been in the middle of a conversation with a girl named Belle, when a red haired male stopped to stand by the table. He was leaning a little over it, his gaze settled on Hiccup, his upper body blocking Hiccup from seeing the girl sitting across from him.

"This might be a little bad." Rapunzel mutters.

The couple climb out of their seats, moving over to the table. Jack looks up from where he's sitting, eyes following his friends to where Hiccup is sitting. He can see the way Hiccup seems disinterested in the boy who's pushing into his personal space. The dark haired female sitting there is trying to get him to go, but he seems too focused on Hiccup to even listen.

'I'll be right back' Jack signs to Ariel.

The girl nods, watching him as he stumbles out of his seat, rushing over to the table. Flynn has placed himself to stand next to Hiccup, arms crossed as he stares this guy in the face. Meanwhile, Rapunzel has moved to stand next to Belle.

"Listen, guys. This is between me and fishbone here, you guys can go." The boys says, sending a wink to Hiccup.

"Yeah, well, this 'fishbone' doesn't even know you." Flynn claims.

"He will soon enough."

"Sorry, he's taken."

Everyone glances to Jack, who moves to stand on Hiccup's other side. He slings his arm around the other teens shoulders, leaning close so that his lips can brush against Hiccup's earlobe. Hiccup's face is bright red, but he doesn't push Jack off.

"_Play along." _Jack whispers.

Hiccup takes a hard swallow, but is relieved when the attention moves off him. The red head's eyes are narrowed at Jack, as if waiting for him to drop dead from the look. With a groan, the male stands straight.

"Fine. But just remember cutie," his eyes shift back to land on Hiccup. "When he dumps you, I'll need a lot of boot kissing to reconsider allowing you to be my boyfriend."

He lifts his foot, showing off the dark brown boot he's wearing. He grins at Hiccup, bringing shivers to the boys back, before stalking off to find something else to entertain him.

"Well, that was unexpected." Belle states.

"No kidding," Hiccup agrees with her.

"Looks like your stuck dating me until that guy wants you back."

A blush comes to Hiccup's face at Jack's words, before he shrugs his arm off his shoulders. Jack smiles, stepping back to give Hiccup some space. He can still remember his smell though, an unfamiliar, yet interesting cologne. His lips feel a little fuzzy too, as if numb after going to the dentist.

* * *

><p>A kind of late Valentine's gift. I had a few planned that I wanted to post.. But I ended up getting distracted. But, here it is~! Enjoy, if you have any questions, don't fear asking. If there are any typos, let me know. Writing this from a tablet. Happy late Valentine's guys!<p>

Now time for bed.


	6. A Moment of Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG, Frozen, or any other character you will recognize in this fanfic. I simply own the plot, and the OC's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Six; A Moment of Feelings**_

* * *

><p>Things seemed to calm down, though Hiccup figured that after that little run in, it was about time to go. Besides, Aster had told him that after he was done at the Zoo, he'd swing by the Haddock home with the tiger cub.<p>

He was about to text and see if he could get a ride home, when Jack stopped him. Blue eyes motioned over to another table, where the red headed boy from earlier was staring at Hiccup. With a sigh, Hiccup just wanted to leave, and quick.

"Here, I'll drive you home." Jack offered.

"No, I'll get a taxi or something."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, basically saying, that if Hiccup didn't accept the ride, Jack wouldn't stop pestering him. While Hiccup felt he was fine with a taxi or even walking, he finally gave in when the white haired teen started to pout out his bottom lip. They said their goodbyes to Rapunzel and Flynn, before departing from The Snuggly Duckling.

"Now, was I the only one who felt like Rapunzel and Flynn were trying to set something up?" Hiccup asks as he climbs into the passenger seat of Jack,s car.

"Is it because Ruffnut showed up?"

Hiccup let his eyes roll. He'd almost complained to Rapunzel when he saw Rachel arrive, but then she had been followed closely by her brother and Scott. He'd ended up watching how Tuff and Snot almost reinacted that scene of the movie Step Brothers, how the two sat at the same table as they flirted with girls. It would have been a little hilarious if just like in the movie, Tuffnut had given this long fart and scared the girl off.

Ruffnut did all she could to sabotage them as well. She'd throw napkins at the girls, come over to say something embarrassing about either male. It was really enjoyable to watch, and Hiccup had kind of wished Astrid would have walked into the door, just to hear the embarrassing stories Ruff told about Snot.

"I was actually meaning how her or Flynn would run over every 15 minutes. Either they'd drag me to a new table, or the girl to a new table." Hiccup tells him, leaning his elbow against the car door.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that too." Jack agrees.

Silence takes over the car, and to get rid of it, Jack turns on the radio. The silence fades with the soft melody of the song Say Something. Both reach out towards the button, aimed to change the station, but stop to look at each other when their fingers touch. Hiccup is the first to pull back, flushing as he gives Jack a small apology. Shifting in his seat, he looks out the passenger window.

Biting at his lip, Jack let's his eyes focus on the road. He flips through radio stations, stopping once he's finally landed on a song that isn't about love or sex. Moving his hand back to the steering wheel, both boys relax in the sound.

It's not until halfway home does Hiccup finally turn his attention away from the window and to the white haired teen. With their close proximity, Hiccup can take into notice that if you look past the white locks, you can see the dark brown roots slowly coming in. There's also a slightly faded array of freckles that runs over the bridge of his nose, which is adorable, in comparison to the speckles of freckles that decorates Hiccup's entire body.

With a flush, he turns away. Did he just say that Jack's freckles look adorable? That was such an awkward thing to describe another boys features. Especially another boy who is **just **as straight as he is. He rolls his eyes, he just let the word slip, he's too use to complimenting his ex girlfriend as cute and adorable.

God damn it, he's thinking about Astrid, again.

He gives a groan, sinking a little in his seat. He hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, his brain working out ways to try and win back the blonde female. He's gone over really cheesy romantic scenes, like rescuing her from Snotlout, or standing outside her window with a boom box held over his head. But she's not the romantic type, and neither attempts would have won her over.

Jack, upon hearing the groan, peeks over at Hiccup. He can tell by the look on his face, that he seems to be having a very serious conversation going on in his head. Taking one hand off the wheel, he reaches over, finger prodding into the other boys side.

"Hey, whoa!" Hiccup exclaims, pushing his hand away.

"Was just trying to lighten whatever argument you're having in your brain." Jack teases, hand moving back to rest on the wheel.

Hiccup opens his mouth, prepared to inform him that he was not arguing with himself. He closes his mouth though, because he shouldn't have to even explain himself to Jack. Stretching his legs out, he crosses his arms, eyes moving to land on the dashboard, listening to the song that plays from the radio. He comes to the conclusion that this, this is the reason why he likes Pandora. The radio always plays commercials, either that or the hosts like to spend time talking about stuff very few people pay attention to.

There's another love song playing. But not just any love song, it's the love song. The song that Astrid had said must have been made for them. He reaches over, finger pressing hard at a button to change the station.

"I take it you're not a fan of love songs." Jack says, eyes glancing again at the freckled boy.

"Not that one." Hiccup groans.

Jack gives a sharp laugh, nodding his head. He won't push the other boy to tell him why he doesn't like that song, and Hiccup is thankful that he doesn't. Chewing at his lip, Jack figures maybe they can have some sort of conversation.

"So, hit it off with anyone?" he asks.

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders, he figures he didn't do too bad. He got Jessie's number, the girl wanting to chat more with him. And it's not like he asked for her number, she offered it to him. And she's nice and all, a little.. Wild? No pun intended with the whole cowgirl phase she seems to be going through. Besides, she told him she's got a boyfriend, some guy named Buzz.

Which, c'mon. She got a laugh out of his name, but seemed fine with her boyfriend's uh.. Interesting name.

He got along with Belle as well, the female has a fondness for books, and most of their conversation was about that. Books. Nothing more, just her referencing a bunch of books to him.

"I suppose, I mean. I made a few friends, and maybe an enemy or two?" Hiccup tells him.

It's obvious that the next time he runs into Merida, they might not even talk to each other. But that's fine with him.

And then there was that guy who cut into his conversation with Belle. That, had been.. Well. Awkward. Yeah, awkward was a good word for that. Hiccup had never really been openly flirted with by another guy. He never saw himself as an attractive guy, and it had been a miracle when Astrid had finally agreed to date him. The only time he had gotten Valentine's was in Elementary School, when your parents bought you the Valentine's and all you had to do was write your name, and then your classmates.

And sure, there had been some flirting over the internet, but no one on the internet knew him. No one knew his name, or what he looked like. He was a stranger on the internet, just a name made up off the top of his head, who seemed to be able to openly talk and flirt when it wasn't face to face.

But he didn't count the flirting over the internet, because no one truly knew him over the internet.

"Well, seems we both earned some new friends." Jack smiles at him.

"Yeah, I saw you with that Hans guy." Hiccup teases, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not gay. Basically, I was like his unwillingly volunteered wingman." Jack groans.

Luckily, he hasn't been stuck playing wingman for long. After Hans seemed to cause enough of an issue, the man with a hook for a hand finally tossed Hans out of the Snuggly Duckling. And after that, he met two nice girls. Anna had bit of a chatty girl, and they had one thing in common; how much they loved and cared for their sisters.

She,d given him her cellphone number in the end, telling him she wanted to keep in contact. Jack saw no issue with that, he loved making new friends and hanging out.

"I'm surprised you didn't turn him gay." Hiccup says.

"What are you trying to hint at there Hiccup?" Jack questions with a grin.

Did Hiccup basically tell him that he was attractive enough to turn straight guys gay? He takes a risk of looking over at Hiccup, taking notice of how red his face is. The poor kid's mouth is gaping open like a fish out of water, words failing to work as he fumbles for something to say. Jack laughs, reaching over to pat his head.

"I'll take that, as a compliment."

Hiccup shoves Jack's hand away. "Whatever, put your hand back on the wheel."

"Don't trust my driving?" Jack asks, taking the other hand off.

"No! Now drive like a normal person!" Hiccup yells, glaring at him.

"Oh c'mon, learn to have some fun." Jack teases, placing his hands back on, but swerving the car a little.

Hiccup regrets agreeing to letting Jack give him a ride, wondering how injured he'd get for jumping out of a car doing like, almost 90. Surely, he'd get pretty banged up, but its gotta be less damage then if Jack gets them into an accident.. Right?

Jack's let go of the wheel again, and Hiccup is getting paranoid as the car starts swerving a little to the left. Leaning across the space, he grabs the wheel with both of his hands, straightening them out on the road. He feels Jack's breath against the side of his neck, trying to hide the shiver that rolls up his spine. Jack's hands slowly move up to take the wheel.

"Chill out, I wouldn't get us into an accident."

Jack's voice is void of the teasing tone it had taken on not but 3 seconds go, and Hiccup hates that he believes the words said to him. Knowing Jack's hands are now on the steering wheel, he moves back into the space of the passenger seat. His neck feels oddly warmer where he felt Jack's breath, it's weird and all Hiccup wants to do now is go home and sleep.

But he's almost forgotten about Aster, only remembering once they pull up in front of his house and he recognizes the older teens vehicle.

"Hey, isn't that Bunny's car?" Jack voices in confusion.

There's some feeling in his gut, and he can only think it's jealousy that one of his closest friends is hanging out with Hiccup. Not that he doesn't mind their hanging out, Aster can hang out with whoever he wants, but why didn't he ask to hang out with Jack first? Besides, he didn't even know that Aster and Hiccup were close.

While he was just planning on dropping off Hiccup, he ends up just putting his car in park and then cutting the ignition. Hiccup doesn't say anything, rushing out of the vehicle like he can't move fast enough to escape being with the white haired boy any longer. Aster climbs out of his car, giving a wave as he sees Hiccup.

"You didn't have to wait in the car." Hiccup informs him.

"Yeah, well, no one was home and I don't think breaking and entering would have been the best choice." Aster tells him, moving to open the back door of his car.

"My moms not home yet?"

Hiccup's confused that Valka hasn't come home, the Zoo has to be closed by now, it's getting too cold at night for some of the animals to be out. Maybe she got stuck though, mending to one of the animals or lending a hand to her coworkers. Sounds like something she'd do.

Neither boys really take notice of Jack as he moves to stand by his car. Hiccup approaches Aster, who's leaning inside his car. Hiccup can hear the small cries of an animal, and he can't help but bounce a little in excitement that Aster has really brought the cub. Gently trying to calm the confused animal, Aster pulls out the carrier the cubs held inside.

This is a side Jack's never seen of either make in front of him. Aster is gently talking to the animal he's brought with him, handling the carrier carefully. Hiccup has dropped his keys twice in his haste to get the front door open, allowing Aster inside. His green eyes meet Jack's, and there's this look in his gaze. A look that makes the blood rush to his face, and his heart beats a little faster inside his chest.

"You coming or not Frost?!" Aster calls from inside the house.

Shoving his keys into his pocket, Jack jogs up and into the Haddock home. Closing the door behind them, Hiccup leads the two of them through the halls and back to his bedroom. As soon as he's inside, Jack's eyes scan every inch.

The room practically screams Hiccup. There's a bookshelf against one wall, most of the shelves stacked with thick books. There's some framed photos at the upper shelf though, two of what Jack guesses is Hiccup's family, a third one a picture of Hiccup and Astrid. There's another with Hiccup holding a small furry critter in his hands.

By the bookshelf, in the corner is a desk with a computer on top. Jack tries not to laugh when he sees what must be the log in screen of a game Hiccup had probably been playing before he left. There's also a small lamp on the desk, and a book where he can see a bookmark placed inside.

Near the desk, and a few feet from the door is the bed, sheets neatly made. It's definitely opposite Jack's own bed, where he'd just toss the sheets back and leave them in a jumble by the end of his bed.

There's a nightstand, where Hiccup has already placed his phone down and plugged it into its charger.

Across from the desk, in the other corner is a small cage that Hiccup's moved over to open. Jack can only guess that the critter in the picture is the life living inside the cage, and he's kind of hoping he'll get to see it before he leaves.

Aside from all that, all there's really left to see is the closet that sits between the cage and a bureau. Jack's surprised to see no TV, but he could never really see Hiccup as the type of person who watched television a lot. But it feels homey, which is a nice feeling.

"Where do you want him?" Aster asks.

"Just set the carrier on the floor, let him get use to the place." Hiccup answers.

Nodding, Aster does as told. Hiccup peers into the cage where Toothless and Stormfly are, surprised that neither have come out to smell around yet. He hopes they'll be fine with the cub, but they usually take fine to the other animals his mother has brought home. He gestures for Jack to take a seat, and the oddly quiet boy moves to sit himself at Hiccup's computer chair.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" He asks.

"Can you get a bowl of water?" Aster requests, not looking up as he opens the carrier.

"Yeah," Hiccup answers, before turning his gaze to rest on Jack. "Jack?"

"Uh, water."

Nodding, Hiccup leaves his room. Aside from the noises coming from inside the carrier, it's a little quiet. Jack watches Aster, who backs away from the carrier. Moving to the cage, Aster leans a bit to peek inside, searching for the animals that reside inside. Jack shifts a little, eyes also looking inside. There's slight movement, before a small furry head is peeking out from inside a dark green pounch.

"Now which one are you, Toothless, or Stormfly?" Aster questions.

"What is it? A squirrel?" Jack asks, moving to get a closer look.

"A sugar glider." Aster corrects him.

The animal pulls himself further out, nose twitching as he takes in the new scents. He doesn't move to Aster, moving around his open palm and settling for throwing himself out of the cage. Jack makes a grab to catch him, afraid he'll hit the floor, but Toothless safely lands on the end of Hiccup's bed. Jack's so busy watching the critter, he hasn't taken notice that Stormfly has also shuffled out of the pouch she was sleeping inside.

Aster moves to sit on the floor, green eyes checking on the cub, before he watches as Stormfly pulls herself onto the top of the cage.

"So, you're friends with Hiccup?"

"Jealous?" Aster asks with a small grin, turning to look his friend in the face.

"I'm not jealous," Jack pouts, crossing his arms.

"Hear this, Frosty is jealous." Aster says to Toothless, who is trying to burrow under the covers on Hiccup's bed.

Jack narrows his eyes, because he isn't jealous. He doesn't care, why should he care? Aster can hang out with whoever he wants. If Jack wanted, he could go hang out with whoever he wanted to. Maybe someone new, damn, maybe he'd tell Aster about Anna and then spend all of his time hanging out with her. Because what's the point in being best friends if your going to hang out with other people?

Okay, so maybe he does sound a little jealous right now. But he's never gotten this upset over Aster hanging with someone else. He hangs out with Sandy all the time, and he spends so much time with Tooth, sometimes Jack has to wonder if their dating in secret.

So why is the thought of Aster hanging out with Hiccup getting him all in a bad mood?

"I'm not jealous." Jack restates.

Aster gives a hum, not even listening to his friend anymore. His eyes have returned to the carrier, smiling as he watches the cub slowly debating on if it wants to leave the small space or stay inside. It's clear that the noises going on outside, and the new smells have got him both curious and a little cautious. He shrinks back inside when the door opens.

Hiccup's eyes scan the room, smiling when he spots both sugar gliders. Moving over to stand by Aster, he offers out the bowl of water. Once he's sure Aster has a hold on it, he navigates between him and the carrier to hand the bottle of water to Jack.

"Did I miss anything interesting?"

He looks between both boys as he moves to sit himself down on the bed. Toothless quickly moves over to claim his pocket, snuggling in as much as he can fit himself into Hiccup's pocket. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup looks down, taking notice that some of the critter's tail can be seen sticking out of the top of his pocket. Jack had leaned over a little, watching with keen interest.

"Nope." "Not really," both Jack and Aster answer at the same time.

If anything, their answer said at the same time only makes Hiccup a little suspicious that something has happened. And while he hates to point fingers, he knows Jack is a bit of a prankster. He'll have to check every square inch of his room, make sure nothing is missing or Jack hasn't decided to play a little prank that Aster couldn't stop.

Aster sets the bowl in front of the carrier, hoping that it'll help coax the cub out. He doesn't like thinking of leaving him inside, though, Hiccup's mother does work at the Zoo. So surely, Hiccup will know how to get the little guy after some time. Just Aster feels he wants to be here for when the cub finally adventures out. He wants to see how Hiccup will react.

The three boys sit in silence, Jack playing a game on his phone while Aster is patiently waiting for the tiger cub to come out. It's starting to get late, and both Jack and Aster know they should be heading home soon.

"What time is your dad usually home?" Aster questions, turning to look at Hiccup.

The boy is lounging back on his bed, eyes blankly staring up at the ceiling. His head raises up when he hears Aster, before bringing his elbows up to lean on. Plucking his phone up off his nightstand, he can see that it's almost 10 at night.

"He should be home soon. Depends how much paper work he needs to get done," Hiccup answers.

"Are you always home alone?" Jack's the one to question him this time.

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders, "I'm use to it. They both love their jobs, wouldn't be fair of me to make them come home just to spend time with me."

Jack nods, slowly lowering his phone down to rest on his lap. He could never think of being comfortable with being home alone, he's too use to all the noise that goes on. Emma inviting her friends over, or when they have family game night. The only time it's quiet is when he stays up late watching movies, or when he comes home from school and everyone's out.

It's his biggest fear now, loneliness. He doesn't think he'd be able to stay anywhere alone for long. He'd probably lose his mind, or end up curling up somewhere and sobbing until someone finally comes for him.

So it's kind of courageous to hear that Hiccup isn't minded by the big quiet house. But, he supposes it doesn't feel as empty when he's got his two little squirrel looking animals.

"You finally coming out?" Aster's voice pulls Jack from his thoughts, both boys moving to look.

The tiger cub has finally stepped out, big eyes blinking as he takes in his surroundings. Aster slowly reaches out, and the animal flinches back, but relaxes when his hand is placed on his head and fingers stroke through the soft fur.

* * *

><p>I know I probably say this a lot. But guys, if you ever get confused or have a question, never feel afraid to ask it. I'm always willing to give an answer, and if it's something you don't think I can answer in fear of spoilers or something, I'll usually reply via a PM.<p>

Just felt I should, ya know, put that out there.

Also, sort of a question myself for you guys. See, I had this fanfic plotted out like.. A week or two ago? It's HiJack, and in it Jack is basically a wanted criminal. But I saw something close to it posted by someone else, and I'm unsure if I should work on it now.. Or kind of drop it?

I just get a little nervous when I come up with fanfics that kind of sound close to other's people have done. I've had all these different fic ideas written out, and like half of them are just kind of dropped because they sound slightly close to something I see another person post.


	7. Dagur The Deranged?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character you'll recognize in here. They all belong to their respectful owners, I'm just a girl who enjoys writing about them.

**Warning:** A bit of a steamy Dagcup moment, if you don't want to read it, you can skip this chapter. Whatever happens will be told in the next chapter in less detail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Seven; Dagur The.. Deranged?**_

* * *

><p>The week went by pretty fast, which was surprising to Hiccup, but it was probably all thanks to the addition of the tiger cub.<p>

The little guy had taken a few days to get use to the home. To relax with every noise; Stocks loud snoring when he'd fall asleep on the couch, Valka in the kitchen when she'd make something to eat for her two favorite boys. The cub had taken very quickly with Toothless and Stormfly, worrying Hiccup at first when the small feline would stalk in front of the cage.

Valka and Aster had been there to help him though.

Aster would check over regularly, making sure the cub was doing fine in adjusting. He'd bring stuff over as well, toys he felt the feline would enjoy, or just with books about tigers so that Hiccup could better understand. Though, the older male knew that if anything really stumped him, Valka would be there to help.

Aster had also noticed how annoyed his friend was starting to get with the time he was spending with Hiccup, which was kind of hilarious really. With how often Jack and Aster got into rediculous arguements, it was kind of strange for Jack to feel jealous that he was spending so much time with the other male. But, Aster was beginning to wonder if that was really what he was jealous about..

That had to be false though, Jack had never shown any interest in other guys. Aster had only seen him with girlfriends.

So, for now the older boy would push his suspicions to the side.

. . . .

"Oh, this is not good." Hiccup groaned loudly.

"What is it?" A voice questioned from his head set.

Even the animals in the room seemed interested in the boys words. The tiger, who Hiccup had decided on calling Torch, looked up from where he lay curled up by the boys feet. Toothless peeked up from his lap, and he could even feel Stormfly shifting from inside his pocket.

He sat at his desk, having tabbed out of his game with Fishleg's to check some of the websites he went on. How awkward it had been when he saw his Facebook, a notification on a friend request. He'd just automatically added it, not even bothering to look at the name until afterwards. He'd been just a little excited at the person's cover photo, a painting of a dragon from one of his favorite artists.

Figuring, why not? Hiccup had gone to look over this persons info. They lived nearby, going to the local college. They had a lot of movies and even a few games in common, and the person seemed to be pretty popular, with over a thousand or so friends.

It had all seemed fine until he got to the pictures.

While h had kind of hoped Dagur was the nickname for a girl (He had figured it was possible, if Rachel could be called Ruffnut, why couldn't another girl be called Dagur?) But was reluctant to discover that Dagur was a boy. And not just any boy, oh no. He'd been that boy at the Snuggly Duckling, the one who'd flirted with him.

"Is this guy stalking me or something?" He asked, more to himself.

"Ohh, you're being stalked?" Fish asked.

Covering his face with his palm, Hiccup made to remove Dagur from his friends. Maybe the guy would get the idea that Hiccup was flattered, but just not interested. He'd been stopped, the sound of a message being received almost blowing his eardrums.

He could only take a wild guess on it being his new, unwanted friend. And hey, maybe he should have placed a bet on the guess. Because look, there was a message from Dagur.

_Hey, we should hang out some time._

The message was short, followed by a set of digits. Wow, pretty simple message. Hiccup's cheeks flushed that the guy was really interested enough to track him down on - No! No, hell no! He wasn't going to feel good about this, this guy had been so straight forward and a little rude the other night, and then he'd actually stalked around to find him on Facebook.

Hiccup was not going to accept it.

He closed the message, telling himself that he'd delete it, and then remove Dagur from his friends list later. Maximizing his game, he adjusted his headset so that his friend could better hear him.

"Alright, what quest are we working on now?"

He listened to Fishleg's remind him what they had been doing, letting the game distract him from the message and his new.. Friend.

They'd played for two hours, before the light started to bother Hiccup. Besides, it was close to that time to feed the animals. Saying his goodbyes to Fish, he logged out and turned off the monitor to his computer. Scooting his chair back slowly, he looked down at Torch, who had perked up when he felt the teen move away from him.

"Let's get you guys something to eat." Hiccup said.

On the trip to receive the three animals food, and back, he found his thoughts void of any thought of his ex girlfriend. What replaced them though, were thoughts now of Dagur. Maybe, it was because Astrid had been his only, and first relationship. Or, it could be his loneliness, his want for more attention from someone who'd give him the time of day that wouldn't feel forced.

Once he'd returned and had his animals fed, he found himself pulling that message back up. His fingers plugged each digit into a new contact. Turning his computer off for the day, he sat back in his computer chair, staring at the numbers on the small screen of his cellphone.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He asked himself, opening a blank text. "He could figure out how awkward and weird you are."

He scowled at the answer he had given himself, starting out a text for Dagur.

_Hey, I'd love to hang out._

Hiccup blankly stared for a few minutes, before giving an aggravated cry. Why did that sound so desperate?! He might as well have been saying 'Dagur take me now!'. Erasing the words, he tried to think of something not so desperate to text the other male. He wanted to get to know Dagur, wanted to maybe start as friends before even the thought of pursuing something new.

Well geez, now maybe his text should just scream the word virgin. It was obviously what he was, and that was how he felt right now as he tried to write a message to a guy he'd only met once.

_Hey, it's Hiccup._

Yep, short, and let Dagur know who it was texting him. But, it still felt a little like it was missing something. Maybe because of how short it was, but what else was he really suppose to say? Rolling his head back, Hiccup hit send. While it was short, it was better then trying to write more and possibly embarrassing himself.

Straightening, he placed the device down on his desk. Turning, he looked to find out where his companions were, eyes stopping first on Torch, curled up on the end of his bed. Toothless and Stormfly were no where to be seen, and it wasn't until Hiccup rose and moved where he found both, curled up against the tiger.

Now that, is adorable. Moving back to retrieve his phone, he ignored the vibrations of a new text as he snapped a photo of the three. Torch lifted his head when he heard the shutter, but simply gave a yawn, before laying his head back down. Sending the photo off to Aster and Jack, Hiccup finally checked his inbox.

Dagur, had surprisingly written back rather fast.

_The fishbone from the Snuggly Duckling?_

_Ah, yeah?_

Hiccup gave a groan. This guy had already caught on to the nickname others had given him? Great, this was turning out worse then he'd hoped. There was still time to delete Dagur from his friends, and block his number. And that's just what he was about to do when the phone vibrated again in his hand. His brain told him to forget it, to ignore whatever he wanted to say and do something better with his day.

But he ignored his mind, a mistake really on his part. He opened the text, looking to see what Dagur wrote next.

_We should hang out. Now._

Wow, someone was bossy. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup asked Dagur why they should hang out? They barely knew each other, and why would Hiccup want to hang out with someone who had called him a fishbone? And there wasn't even a please in that text, just a 'Now' as if he were an animal being called to their owner.

God, this guy just got ruder and ruder. He could find some better way to spend his time. His father was home, which wasn't a shock on Saturdays. His father was always home on weekends, which was nice when they just wanted some father/son bonding.

That's it, why hang with Dagur when he could spend time with his old man?

_Just come over loser._

The text was much like the first message Dagur had sent him. A short sentence, followed by something else. In this case, it was followed by an address. The house wasn't that far from the high school, right around the corner really. It'd be a bit of a walk for the teen, if he decided to go. But there was just something bad about this, there was that feeling of expecting something bad to happen.

It was that feeling he got when he watched horror movies. When you knew something was coming. That's how he felt right now, and he'd fully had his mind set on ignoring the other boy's text and staying home. Until his phone vibrated again in his hand, soon followed by his ringtone. Dagur was calling him!

"H-hello?" He stammered into the receiver.

"Come over chickenshit, or I'll track you down and force you out." Came Dagur's voice.

Gee, what a start to a friendship Hiccup really wanted no part of. "You know, I have a lot of stuff to do. I have a quiz I should be studying for, and I have to cook dinner later." He trailed off, hoping Dagur believed the lies.

Dagur gave a sigh on the other end of the phone. Hiccup could hear the sound of a door slamming open, which made him flinch when it smacked the doorframe. Either Dagur was mad at him, or he really enjoyed slamming doors. Hey, could even be both.

"Fine, I'll come over there then." He said.

Hiccup's eyes widened. No. No, no, no. Dagur couldn't come over, not now, not ever! He had to be bluffing, trying to get Hiccup to agree to go to his house. Besides, he didn't even have Hiccup's address. There was no way he was coming over, and Stoick would stop the boy from entering the house if he thought of him as some sort of.. Front door burglar?

"You live in that big house on the hill right? The one with the police cruiser and that Zoo van?"

What. The. Fuck.

How?! How did Dagur know where he lived?! There was no way he could have figured something like that easily, no, he had to be like.. Stalking Hiccup or something. Holy shit, was he stalking him?! Ooh no, now he definitely wasn't coming inside his house. Fuck that idea.

"You know what, I just remembered that my boyfriend is coming over. You know, the one with white hair?"

If it had been any other time, Hiccup would have felt awkward calling Jack his boyfriend. But, he was going to use it. Anything really, to keep Dagur away from his house. He heard Dagur give a snort on the other end, the wind whipping against the phone and causing Hiccup to pull his phone a little away from his ear.

"Your profile says that you're straight, and single. But, I'm sure I can change your mind." Dagur answered, and he could practically see that smug smile on the red heads face.

"Fine! I'll come over!"

. . . .

Fuck.

How did he end up here? This was worse then heading over to the Snuggly Duckling. He looked down at his phone, making sure his father was on speed dial, ya know, if something happened. He ever placed Astrid, Aster and Jack on his speed dial. Because all three had cars, and he was sure one of them cared enough to come pick him up.

The house was a little rundown, the porch looking like it would collapse at any moment. He stepped carefully, hoping one of the boards wouldn't give way under him. Dagur was already at the door before Hiccup could announce his presence, a grin on his face as he pushed the door open.

"Took you long enough." Dagur stated, reaching out and taking Hiccup's wrist, where he pulled him inside the house.

The house looked worse inside, items strewn everywhere. There was clothing on the floor and draped over a beat up couch. There was a strong scent of sweat and pot? Hiccup wasn't sure, but he had to keep from clamping his hands over his nose and mouth.

Dagur didn't even show him around, and ignored introducing him to the man and woman that stood in the tiny space that might pass for a kitchen. He tugged him down a hall and then down a set of stairs. The basement was cooler than the rest of the house, and Hiccup had to only guess it was Dagur's room.

Half of the floor was tile flooring, the other half actually covered in a dark red carpet. The room was spacious, bigger than Hiccup's bedroom. There was a washer and dryer pushed up against the far wall, a basket of either clean or dirty clothes set in front of the machines. To his right was a pool table, and leaning against the wall nearest the pool table was a mini fridge.

There was a small desk, that sat a really old looking computer, which surprised Hiccup that it still worked at all. And practically in the center of the room was a bed, dark sheets pushed down by the end.

"Sweet man cave huh?" Dagur asked with a grin.

"Uh, yeah."

Hiccup's eyes moved back down to his wrist, where Dagur had yet to release him. He tried to tug himself free, but the hold on his arm only tightened as Dagur lead him over to the bed. He pushed the brunette so that he was sitting on the bed, before Dagur moved to sit himself next to him.

Hiccup rubbed at his wrist, making out a red hand mark where Dagur had once been holding him. It didn't hurt, but damn was he glad to be free. He looked to Dagur, taking notice of how Dagur looked at him. It creeped him out, almost more than it did the last time.

"Are you a virgin?" Dagur suddenly asked.

Yep, officially creeped out. He could feel the rush of heat to his face at Dagur's blunt question. "That's a really personal question." He retorted.

Dagur rolled his eyes, "So you are." He muttered more to himself, before a weird smirk came to his face.

Alright, if Hiccup had been on that show Panic Button, he'd be hitting it like a madman right now. There was nothing good about that smirk, and he found himself scooting further back from the older male. He didn't have to know much about Dagur to figure that there was something not quit right about him. It oozed off of him like some dark ominous cloud.

Dagur only moved closer when Hiccup tried to move away, until he was sitting at the end of the bed and the only choice was to either pushing himself off the bed, or move to the side so that more of him was on the bed. And yeah, no, that wasn't happening.

"Have you ever been with another boy?" Dagur asked him, leaning closer. "And don't lie about that other boy, he wouldn't be into someone like you."

Wow. That statement kind of hurt. What did he mean by someone like him? As far as he knew, there wasn't anything wrong with him. Sure, he was pretty small for his family. Both of his parents were big boned, and the rest of the Haddock family was. All but him. But was that really something that was suck a big turn off?

Wait.. Why was he trying to find a reason why Jack would be interested in him?

But with Dagur's words, it made him feel unwanted. Useless. It brought back feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. A time where he was younger, smaller. Back when Snotlout used to constantly bully him, and when Astrid wouldn't even give him the time of day.

He hadn't really taken notice that he'd scooted further back on the bed, Dagur taking the opportunity to move, pushing himself between Hiccup's legs and placing his palms on either side of his head. When, when did Hiccup end up on his back?

"I'll take it you've only been with a girl, right?" Dagur continued to question him, leaning down to brush his lips against the younger boy's ear.

How had this situation turned on him like this? God, was this what his body had been warning him about? He felt something warm and wet brush over his earlobe, causing him to shiver. There was a rush of breath against his ear, before he felt Dagur's knee press against his groin.

"Dagur, stop." Hiccup pushed at his chest, the older male luckily pulling back.

"C'mon, you can't tell me you don't want this." Dagur said, grinding his knee against Hiccup.

Hiccup bit at his bottom lip, looking into the other males green eyes. This was a mistake. A very, **very** big mistake. Dagur's eyebrows furrowed, waiting impatiently for Hiccup to give him an answer. The younger male was fighting with his head, because part of him was starting to want this. To feel wanted, not useless. He wanted to know that he could be of some use to someone, even if it was someone he hardly knew.

But he had to be logical about this. He couldn't give up so easily, he couldn't let those words break him down like they use to. He knew he was wanted, right?

Dagur gave a sigh, rolling his eyes, before moving back down to press his mouth against Hiccup's jaw. His hands trailed down the boys chest, fingers beginning to tug free the belt looped around his pants. Hiccup's head started to lean back, baring his throat to the other boy.

Taking the open opportunity, Dagur was more then willing, lips and teeth grazing against the flesh of the boy's neck. He'd managed to get his pants open, his hips pressing down and grinding hard against the smaller boy.

Hiccup's lips opened in a pant, hands moving up to hold onto the back of Dagur's shirt, trying to press him closer to his body. He arched himself off the bed, grinding himself back against the other male. Fuck, he'd never felt so turned on as the first time him and Astrid had started getting further in their relationship. Dagur was a lot bigger then Astrid though, more broad shouldered and full of muscle.

The man's much larger hands pushed themselves under the dark green long sleeved shirt Hiccup was wearing, goosebumps rising at the feel of unrecognized hands trailing over his stomach and up to his chest.

There were many things different between Dagur and Astrid, besides the obvious gender difference. Dagur was a lot rougher then Astrid had been, teeth clamping down on Hiccup's neck and harshly sucking. The action caused a loud moan from Hiccup, hips thrusting up for more of that friction Dagur had brought him earlier.

"Has a woman ever pleasured you like this, Hiccup?" Dagur asked against his neck, teeth nipping at the already darkening mark on his neck.

Hiccup could barely form a sentence, settling with shaking his head no to the question. More then satisfied with Hiccup's answer, Dagur let his hands drag Hiccup's pants down his legs, exposing freckled thighs and legs. Once they were past Hiccup's knees, Dagur brought his hands back up to hook his fingers under the waistband of Hiccup's boxers.

"I'm going to claim you, Hiccup. You will become mine, no one else will have you." he purred against his neck.

Hiccup was half in and half out, his eyes rolling back in his head. His cock was hardening, straining against his underpants and already starting to leak pre-cum. Dagur made out the dark mark against the boxers, and moved down his body until his face was in front of the tent in the other's pants. He pressed his tongue out and against the covered head, listening to the tiny noise that left Hiccup as he thrust his hips up.

Slipping the boy's cock free from it's confines, Dagur let his eyes take it all in. It was nothing in comparison to his own cock, but it was gorgeous in it's own way. He lapped up the pre-cum, rolling the taste in his mouth before slipping the head of Hiccup's cock into the warmth of his mouth. Hiccup gave another moan, hips thrusting up and pressing himself further into the older male's mouth. Dagur choked a little, but adjusted as he took the boy's cock deeper. Once Hiccup's hard length fully in his mouth, Dagur began to bob. He moved up and down, tongue swirling around it and pressing flat against the head.

Hiccup was thrusting up, moans leaving him as he gripped onto the bed sheets. He could feel Dagur's fingers, rolling his balls around in his hand and giving them a light squeeze. He wasn't going to last much longer, that heat setting quickly in the pit of his stomach.

He tried to hold himself back from cumming inside the other boy, but Dagur held tight onto him, hands grabbing and holding his hips down as he pressed his cock deep into his throat. With a loud cry, Hiccup let it all go. Hips jerking, he gave another moan as Dagur swallowed around his cock, taking every squirt of his semen.

Laying limp on the bed, Hiccup stared blankly up at the ceiling. Everything that just happened rolled over him in a wave of guilt and shame. He hadn't wanted this to happen, he'd let that one sentence get the better of him. He could feel the hotness of tears forming behind his eyes, and had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from letting them go.

"Now that I've taken care of you, how about you take care of me with that little ass of yours?"

Dagur grinned as he looked at the boy, loving the way he looked against his sheets. He had loved those sounds that came from him, the moans and cries he could bring to him from just giving him some head. Imagine the noises he could get from being deep inside of him.

Reaching to undo his own pants, he was interrupted when the door slammed open. The dark haired woman seemed unfazed when her green eyes landed on the boys on the bed. Hiccup though flushed, trying to roll his body away from her line of sight. Dagur gave a groan, crossing his arms as he looked back at her.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" he asked her.

"Yeah, well I want you to get your ass up here and help your father shovel the snow." she stated, crossing her own arms.

Dagur gave a low growl under his breath, pushing off the bed and re-buttoning his pants. Hiccup took this opportunity to push his shirt down, sitting up and not even giving a look to his softening cock as he tugged his boxers and pants up his legs.

"I don't know why he can't do it himself, it's a tiny ass driveway." Dagur complained as he walked towards the door.

The woman said nothing, eyes staying on Dagur as he left the room. She didn't spare a glance to Hiccup, following the older male up the steps into the upper level of the home. Hastily zipping up his pants and buttoning them, Hiccup didn't bother buckling his belt as he rushed towards the door. He needed to get out there, had to get out of that place that smelled like sweat, pot, and now desperation and shame.

He didn't bother looking at who's number he hit first, pressing the phone to his ear as he almost tripped up the steps.

"Hiccup?" a female voice answered.

"Astrid, I-I need.." he felt the tears finally starting to slide down his face, his bottom lip trembling.

"Hiccup, is something wrong? Where are you?" Astrid sounded in a rush as soon as she heard her ex boyfriend's distress.

"Can you come get me?" he asked in a tiny voice.

He could feel the woman watching him as he rushed past where she was sitting on the couch, giving a grunt when he stumbled over an empty can on the floor. Dagur and his father were already outside, a blunt pressed between the older male's lips as his green eyes landed on Hiccup. Before he could call out for the younger boy, Hiccup had jogged down the street, trying to get away as fast as he could.

"Where are you Hiccup?" Astrid asked again, the sound of a door shutting behind her.

"I'll be at the high school." he answered.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, thank you so much for the answers about that other fix. I think I will post it. I'm not sure when though, because I'm currently working on whatever motivation will come to me for the like.. 20 or so other fabrics I've got planned.<p>

**HoneyBeeez: **:D That makes me happy that you'd read it. And yeah, my mom use to drive like Jack did. My sister would yell at her all the time when she did it too.

**Anie6142: **I kind of like the thought of your suggestion, or at least I think the Flynn and Aster voice in my head do. So I think I may have Aster do that as he starts to realize the growing feelings Jack is getting for Hiccup.


	8. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG, or any other character you will recognize in here. The only characters I can claim ownership to will be OC's.

**AN: **For those who have skipped the last chapter, it will be explained in this chapter. If you feel confused still at the end, I will be more then willing to explain over a PM.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Eight; The Aftermath**_

* * *

><p>He was more then relieved when the familiar blue car pulled up to the curb. His body felt completely numb, and he didn't even offer a greeting as he slid into the passenger seat. Her blue eyes rested on him, questioning him silently on why he had wanted her to come pick him up. Turning her gaze to the road, she pulled away from the school and down the road.<p>

If Astrid knew Hiccup, she knew she shouldn't bother him with questions. When he felt comfortable, when he felt the time was right, he'd come out and tell her what was bothering him. He could never take stress well, and she knew he'd only hurt himself if he stowed long with whatever was troubling him. That's why she offered a silent shoulder, and ear when he needed to vent.

"Astrid," he called to her.

Letting her gaze shift to him for a second, she acknowledged that she'd heard his voice with a soft him. He pressed himself into the comforting warmth of the seat. He wished he could seep into the material, wanting to wipe away the touches that Dagur had placed on his body. He still felt as if he could feel the other man's hot warmth of his mouth around him. As soon as he got home, he was going to take a long shower, and scrub the traces of the other man off of his skin.

"Have you ever done something, something you regretted doing right after?" He asked.

"Hiccup," her tone was a warning. "If this is about the break up." She started, rolling her eyes.

"It's not." Hiccup replied. Truthfully he didn't want to talk about their relationship. For once, his thoughts weren't about her. He wanted to tell her about Dagur, about how weak he had felt and how close he'd been to possibly losing himself.

Giving a sigh, Astrid nodded her head. While she was surprised it wasn't about their breakup, it worried her that he seemed so serious. She processed the question he'd asked, and found that sure, there had to be a lot of people who felt that way. Human's were normally curious, and sometimes that curiosity got then into sticky situations. And sure, you'd regret it later, but you can learn a valuable lesson from it.

"Yeah," she answered. "I have."

Her answer made him sit up a little further in his seat, attention fully focused on her. The answer was a surprise, and part of him wanted to hope it was about the break up. But he shook his head, this was about what he did right now. Not about their broken relationship.

Just. How was he going to tell her? And how would she react to it?

From the moment he had first kind of discovered girls (mostly, her.) he had always seen himself as being straight. He always had eyes for Astrid, and he never strayed to look at anyone else. He had never checked out another girl. It was Astrid or no one.

But, he had just let Dagur do that to him. And, if it hadn't been for the other males mother, he would have let him go much further. He would have given his virginity to Dagur.

"I-I did a terrible thing."

"C'mon Hic, it couldn't have been that bad." Astrid answered with a small chuckle.

He shook his head, "No. Really, it was bad." he took a deep breath, 'here goes nothing' he told himself. "I had another guy give me head."

His body jolted forward when the female slammed on the brakes, and he thanked the gods that he'd put on his seat belt. Astrid's eyes were big, her mind slowly, oh so slowly piecing together what Hiccup had just said to her.

Sure, she had figured before they broke up that he just wasn't completely into her. Yeah, he'd been the first to say I love you. And everyone could tell that for years, he'd been head over heels for her. She never thought he saw her in his world the rest of his life. There was going to be someone, she'd been so sure of that. Someone who would make him give more then he'd ever given her.

But, she always expected it to be another girl. Not another dude!

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, finally pressing down on the gas.

"Because, it was a mistake."

Hiccup shrunk a little further down in his seat, wondering if Astrid would be willing to just drive out of state and far, far away from this place. He felt his phone give a vibrate, but he didn't bother checking. He didn't want to see a single message from Dagur, didn't want to be suckered into meeting him again and going back down a path he had almost gone before.

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

And so he told her everything. The friend request from Dagur, followed by the message with the other male's phone number. How Hiccup had wanted to ignore the message because of the first meeting that they'd had at the Snuggly Duckling. Astrid listened quietly, nodding her head when she felt it was time.

He sunk further and further down into the seat, feet stretched out as far as the space in the car would allow. He told her how Dagur had invited him over and Hiccup tried to find a reason to not go over there, only to discover that the older male knew where he lived! God, that only set more dread into his stomach. Because he knew his parents wouldn't move unless he had a really good reason to.

And then it all lead up to what happened. How Dagur had told Hiccup that he Jack wouldn't be into someone like him, and Hiccup had focused on the last of that sentence more then the entire thing. _Someone like him. _As if he were some sort of disease or something.

Astrid gave a sigh. Even if this Dagur didn't know it, he had played Hiccup right into the palm of his hands. She knew all about the low self esteem Hiccup had worked through when they were younger. Snotlout knew how to get to him quickly, and when he couldn't, he'd use his fists.

"Hiccup." she softly spoke his name, her tone soothing as she reached across to take his hand.

Even if they weren't dating, she still cared for him. Hiccup had seen parts of Astrid that she hadn't shown anyone, he knew her more then even her parents. She felt him return her hold, his body beginning to shake as soft sobs came from his direction.

"We all learn from our mistakes, some of us learn faster then others." she told him, tightening her hold on his hand. "You've realized that it wasn't something you wanted. But you also need to learn that you are not the person others may think you are."

She wished she could better comfort him, but she had to make sure they got home safely. So she just continued to hold his hand, thumb rubbing soothing circles as she listened to him cry.

"You aren't weak, Hiccup. You are a strong, handsome young man who will go far in life. And I know that you will meet someone who will make you happy, and who you will make happy in return. This guy, Dagur, he doesn't know you. He's only using you. He isn't worth your time, or your tears."

Slipping her hand free, she brought it up to wipe at his face. She wiped away each tear that continued to shed from his eyes, pouting at how upset Hiccup had gotten from what happened. She didn't have to scold him, or yell at him for what had happened. He was already beating himself up over it.

He gave a shaky exhale, closing his eyes as Astrid's soft calloused hand touched his face. He missed her touch, and it help a little in forgetting the way Dagur had touched him.

"Do you want me to hang out with you, or do you think you'll be fine?" Astrid questioned once she pulled up to his house.

He bites at his bottom lip, because he knows that if he's home alone with Astrid, he'd have to hold back temptation to kiss her. But he doesn't want to be home alone either. So he nods his head, and she turns the car off completely.

. . . .

"Flynn!"

The boy mention gives a start, body shooting up from where he's been lounging out on his couch. Looking to the girl who's called his name, he see's this big grin stretched across Rapunzel's face. She's really happy, which has to be a good sign. Rubbing at his back, he turns so that he's sitting on the couch as she comes to sit next to her.

"What's up?" he asks, giving a yawn.

"I just got off the phone with my cousin," Rapunzel tells him, smile never leaving her face. "She's got a date with Jack!"

Before he can say anything, she's already got her arms wrapped around him and is hugging him. Giving a small laugh, he wraps his arms back around her. This eases him, because hopefully with this date between her cousin and Jack, they can possibly put an end to this whole 'setting their friends up' plan.

Once she's finally let go of him, she places her hands on her lap, snuggling closer to his side. Her bare feet swing happily where they dangle off the couch. She's so happy that it wouldn't have been a surprise at all if some butterflies just came fluttering around, or a rainbow just appeared and stretched across his living room.

Though, those things can't logically happen. Not unless they were in a cartoon.

"So," he begins, running his fingers through her hair. "Does this mean we can stop whatever plan you had next?"

She's nodding her head yes, before a thought seems to stop her, and now she's shaking her head no. He gives a groan, fingers pausing in her hair as she looks away. Her happy mood is starting to shrink away, and he's angrily yelling at himself for asking something like that.

"I still need to find a girlfriend for Hiccup." she informs him. "Plus, what if the date doesn't go well? What if Jack cancels?!"

She quickly rises from her seat, Flynn giving a groan and leaning back as he watches her begin to pace the room.

"I trust Anna will be fine. She's very pretty, and she has such a lovely personality. But what if she ends up burping after dinner and grosses him out? Or what if she stuffs her face and tries talking around the food in her mouth? Elsa won't be there to help her, and I don't think Mother will let me out on such short notice."

She's mostly muttering to herself, one hand cupping her chin while the other moves about, giving more animation to her already moving body. Picking up one of the pillows on the couch, Flynn decides to place it over his face. Now that she's started, he knows she won't calm down until she finds some sort of way to fix this situation.

He just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend.

. . . .

To ease whatever jealousy problem Jack has been going through (which still confuses Aster.) The older male has gone over to the Overland home, greeting the three younger children when he walks into the house.

Sophie, Jamie and Emma all attack him with questions, tugging on his arms as they ask about how the animals at the Zoo are. While he would have been annoyed if it had been anyone else, he's got a soft spot for the three little ankle biters. Jack groans as the five of them gather in the living room so that Aster can answer each and every question aimed at him.

The couch can't fit all of them, so Sophie has decided to settle herself onto the older male's lap. Her leg's curl up as she rests her cheek on his chest, tilting her head slightly so that he can look up at him as he talks. Jack and Emma sit on his other side, and Jamie is reluctantly stuck sitting on the floor. Why is he stuck there? Because Jack is playing protective older brother and won't allow his sister to sit on the other boys lap.

"How are the animals with the snow out?" Sophie questions him.

"Well, we don't let a lot of them out with the cold weather. Though there is still a few out. The penguins, and the polar bears. The winters here aren't as bad as where they come from." Aster answers her.

"Where do the other animals go?" Jamie pipes up.

Aster looks down at him, taking notice of how the boys hand is inching closer to Emma's leg. It seem's Jack has caught on as well, because next Aster watches as he stomps down on Jamie's hand. The dark haired boy gives a cry, before narrowing his brown eyes at Jack. Emma rolls her eyes, slapping her brother's hand for hurting her boyfriend.

It makes Aster a little relieved that he's an only child. He doesn't think he could stand having an older or younger sibling. Surely he'd be as protective as Jack is with his sister, but he also figures he'd get in more fights with a sibling.

Sophie's small voice catches his attention, "Where do they go?" she asks, ignoring the two bickering boys.

"We usually take them inside."

Once the kids are all out of questions, Jack finally drags Aster out of the room, though not without giving Jamie a warning. His room is a lot more cluttered then Hiccup's, clothing lying about on the floor. Aster gives a grimace as he steps around a pair of boxers, spotting what looks like an empty pizza box sticking out from under the bed.

"This room just becomes more of a mess every time I come over." Aster comments.

"Screw you rabbit."

Avoiding the bed, he decided to lean against one of the walls. Jack wasn't bothered by the mess though, because it was his mess. Stepping over clothes and moving, he tossed himself face first into his bed. Rolling his eyes, the older teen crosses his arms. He didn't come over just to hang out with the younger kids and watch Jack lounge around and be lazy.

There's a muffle, though he can't make out a word the other boy has said. Closing his eyes, he tries to keep from moving over and pulling Jack up so that he can talk without being silenced by the bed sheet.

"Gonna have to speak English there, mate."

"Why don't you speak shut your face, mate?" Jack mimics his Australian accent, rolling so that he's laying on his back.

"I can always leave." Aster answers.

Jack opens his mouth to retort something back, but it snaps shut. Scratching at his arm, his blue eyes meet with Aster's green one's. "I have a date, tonight."

"Well, I feel bad for the girl going out with you."

"For your information, she asked me."

"Probably dared to."

Jack gives a low growl, picking up one of his pillows and throwing it at Aster. The older boy only has to step to the side, watching the soft object hit the wall with a faint thump and then fall to the floor. Bending to pick it up, he tosses it back to Jack. The other boy isn't as lucky, and gives a small 'oof!' when the pillow hits him in the side of the head.

"Now, what's the problem?" Aster questions, moving to sit himself on the edge of the bed.

"I met her on Tuesday, and she's really nice. But.."

"But?"

Jack drapes an arm over his eyes, fingers tugging on a loose thread of his shirt. He's talked to Anna over the week, the two finding out more and more about each other. She's really nice, and yeah, she's pretty. But as soon as she asked him and he told her yes, he's been feeling a little unsure about it. And now that it's the day of the date, he's been a little nervous and just a tad dreading whats to happen.

He doesn't know why he's dreading it. Shouldn't he be happy that he's got a date with a pretty girl? They have a few things in common. They both like to eat, they both have sisters, and they both like building snowmen in the Winter.

And

And..

And that was really the only things they had in common! He gave a groan, kicking his legs out a little. Why wasn't he happy about this date? Just because they only had three things in common, shouldn't mean that this couldn't work out. There was still a chance that she could be the one, right? But he felt like he should cancel.

The only thing keeping him from doing so, was because he'd feel like an asshole for canceling so last minute. She'd been so excited about it, talking about it all week. Who was he to end something that could be fun, before it even started?

Aster takes notice to his friends change in behavior. Is he nervous that he may screw up the date? Or is there another reason? He reaches out, patting Jack's shoulder. "You'll do fine. You're a cool guy, I'm sure it'll go great."

Jack stiffly nods. Maybe Aster's right.

* * *

><p>So, next chapter would you guys like to see the date with Jack and Anna or no? Even if I don't, we'll still hear a little bit about the date from Jack, Anna and Rapunzel. And next chapter shall have some more HiJack goodness.<p>

**Anie6142: **You guys opinions always matter to me. I will always take into consideration any suggestion you have, and if I really like it, it'll make some way into what I had planned. I would love to update more often for you guys, but I just don't want to clutter you with chapters or have some of you guys play catch up because of your busy lives. Plus, sometimes I end up distracting myself.. And ah.. Chapters come out later then I planned them.

**Anony: **I can understand if some of you guys are disappointed in Hiccup. Dagur seemed to figure out a weakness he can use to his advantage, and Hiccup is submitting to it. More of Hiccup's background will be brought into later chapters, as well as how Dagur feels.

**FuckYeahMotherFucker: **I'm glad to see your liking this as much as Our Beginning. I originally planned for either Aster or Jack to get him, but then I decided on Astrid. While she plays a big part as his ex, and someone he's trying to work to getting back with, she won't have many parts in this. I had planned on bringing her into the last chapter, where she'd kind of throw off Hiccup's blind date, but changed my mind last minute. But I brought her in here to show that even with the break up, these two have a strong bond and they'd be there for each other. If it had been Astrid calling Hiccup, he would have come as fast as he could.

There will be a tiny bit more Dagcup later. I will always give you guys a heads up.


	9. It's Observing, Not Spying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG, Tangled, or any other character in here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Nine; It's Observing, Not Spying.**_

* * *

><p>He should have known it was too good to be true. Why would Rapunzel all of a sudden want to go out to eat, just the two of them, without any mention of trying to set their friends up. Why, he hadn't even seen them dressing up as a red flag that this was going to be trouble. Oh no! He'd seen it as some kink that his girlfriend was introducing him to.<p>

She had practically pulled him into her closet, handing objects to him. He had felt uncomfortable, walking out, wearing a fake mustache plastered over his upper lip and a very itchy sweater vest replacing his jacket.

Honestly, he'd seen it as roleplay. A fetish that the girl must have been into. He'd been all for it, agreeing wholeheartedly on calling themselves by other names. But dammit! He should have seen this coming!

As soon as the waitress had settled them down at a table, Rapunzel was quickly turning in her seat. Her green eyes scanned the room, a noise leaving her when she spotted what she was looking for. Following her gaze, Flynn could only groan when his eyes landed on the couple. There, situated at another table, was Jack and Anna.

There was food already placed in front of them, cluing him in that they'd been there longer then they had. Flynn felt like an idiot for not quickly noticing the familiar head of white hair.

"Punz," he called to his girlfriend.

Her body gave a slight twitch at the sound of her name, but she didn't turn to look at him. Sighing, he leaned over the table.

"Rapunzel." he called to her again.

Twisting in her seat, she pressed her finger to his lips. "I'm Samantha."

Rolling his eyes, he reached up to take her wrist, pulling her hand away from his mouth. Her blonde hair was tucked under a brown wig, though, that really didn't do much to disguise her.

"Why are we here? To spy on them?!" he asked, motioning to the other couple.

She shushed him again, peeking over her shoulder to make sure that Jack and Anna hadn't heard his voice. Once it was clear that the other two were clueless to them being there, she focused her green eyes back on Flynn.

"We're no here to spy. We're simply observing." she informed him.

"Observing."

"Yes." Rapunzel nodded her head, picking up the glass of water the waitress had set in front of her. "We're making sure their date goes well."

Flynn ran a hand through his hair, sighing at her words. Damn, why had he not seen something like this happening?

"Fine. But we're staying for desert."

The girl gave a squeal of delight, leaning across the table to press her lips to his. Smiling, the dark haired boy pressed back into the kiss. Oh, the things he went through for his girlfriend.

Over at the other table though, things weren't going all that great for Anna and Jack. Or, at least, Jack didn't think they were. The moment they had gotten there it had been a disaster. Anna just would not shut up about her sister. It was Elsa this, Elsa that. Was he on a date with Anna, or was he on a date with Elsa?

"I mean, things have been weird. She locks herself in her bedroom all the time, and she only comes out for dinner."

Sliding a piece of crab cake in her mouth, Anna continued to talk. He was trying to listen, really he tried, but he was getting tired of hearing her talk about her sister. So the girl wasn't all that social, that shouldn't be that big of an issue, right? Maybe she just needed some time to herself, maybe she didn't want to spend every single minute with her sister.

Hell, Jack didn't want to spend every single minute with his sister.

"Elsa keeps telling me she's doing homework. But, c'mon," Anna gives a pause to swallow. "Who does homework that often?"

"Someone who enjoys homework?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna stares at him for a few minutes, trying to process what he's just said. She gives a laugh then, shaking her head. "C'mon, no one can enjoy doing homework! I'm sure even Elsa gets tired of filling out homework, and I doubt she'd spend that much time over just homework."

Once her laughter has died down, she wipes at her eyes. It's nice that he's gotten a laugh out of her, but he really hadn't meant it as a joke or whatever. He kind of hoped that it would just.. Shut up the whole Elsa topic.

. . . .

Hiccup sighs, looking at the screen of his computer. He's been staring at it for what feels like forever now, and he's got a good explanation for that. Well.. Sort of.

Astrid had introduced him to something new, something that he's been browsing through since the blonde female left. What is it exactly that's got him so distracted? Fanfiction. Yep, Astrid had introduced him to some website packed full of fan written stories for television shows, video games, movies, etc. And honestly, he is enjoying some of the one's he finds.

He currently found one for a movie he used to watch, and he's surprised to find that he's been reading one about a gay relationship. When he watched this all the time, he never pictured these two male characters being in a intimate relationship. But now, he's been reading about them kissing and holding each other. And he likes it. He's enjoying it, and it only makes him want to read more. But recently, their relationship has reached a point where they're mad at each other, and he's afraid to read further.

"What if they break up?" he asks himself, hand hovering over the computer mouse.

Torch gives a small mewl, bringing himself up so that his paws are resting on the human's lap. Looking down, Hiccup gives a smile, reaching out to run his fingers over the feline's soft head. Taking that as permission to climb onto the boy's lap, Torch claws a little at his legs as he pulls himself onto Hiccup's lap.

"Ow, ow, ow." Hiccup groans out, trying to pry the claws out of his jeans.

Torch tilts his head, not understanding, before curling himself up across Hiccup's legs. Fingers stroking down the cub's back, he returns his focus onto the computer screen. Taking a deep breath, he clicks the button that will lead him to the next chapter.

Green eyes move left to right, reading each line as if he's trying to print them into the back of his head. Things are starting to get heated up, and Hiccup's got a worried gut feeling that their really going to break up. His hand is clutching hard onto the mouse, and he's started up a mantra of 'please don't break up, please don't.'

And then a small cry leaves him when his phone vibrates nearby.

Panting, his heart is beating fast in his chest. Plucking the phone up off the desk, he takes a look at the screen, prepared to see Dagur's name. The boy's been texting him since he left his house, but luckily, Astrid was a good distraction from seeing what the older male wanted.

But now Astrid is gone, so if it's Dagur, it's going to be hard for Hiccup to distract himself from reading his text messages. There's at least six unread texts from Dagur, and then there's the recent one that's just come through. Relieved though, Hiccup relaxes as he see's the name. It's not Dagur, but Jack.

_Can I come over?_

Well, that was unexpected. Taking a glance at the time, Hiccup's a little unsure on the other boy coming over. It's almost 10 at night, and their relationship isn't really that close. But then again, he doesn't see why there's an issue with allowing the other teen to come over. Giving a shrug, he sends an answer to Jack, before setting his phone down and returning to the fanfic. His mantra didn't work, and he's a little upset when the main character tells the other male that he wants to break up.

"He didn't cheat on you!" Hiccup yells at his computer, angrily hitting the button for the next chapter.

His cheeks turn red when he realizes that yeah.. He just yelled that at his computer. He's really getting into this, and it's only fiction. This is insane.. He needs to stop. He keeps from reading the next lines, bookmarking the page and turning off his computer. Leaning forward, he let's his forehead rest on his desk.

Why can't life be like fanfiction? While no, he's not happy about what he just read, there's still more chapters he hasn't read. And the story isn't finished. For all he knows, the main character and the other boy could have gotten back together. And that's kind of what he wants his life to be right now.. Sort of.

It's funny, he had been making plans, trying to figure out a way to get back with Astrid. But the whole time she was here, the two of them alone together. He never tried to make a move on her.

They sat and watched movies, and she was so close that he could have closed the space between them and cuddled up right next to her. He could have asked her what she meant when she broke up with him, and tried to inform her that she was the one for him. But he hadn't felt the want to do either of those things.

"What am I doing with my life, Torch?" he questions.

The tiger's head tilts, big eyes looking back at him. But the feline doesn't give him an answer. His phone gives another vibration though, and he's a little curious if maybe.. Just maybe, it's an answer to his question.

A picture message from.. Dagur?!

Oh no! No! no, no, no!

He quickly shoves his phone away, not even wanting to take a look at what Dagur sent him. God, what if it's his cock? He doesn't want to see that! Just because the other guy gave him a blow job, does not in any way, shape, or form give him the permission to send him a picture of his junk. Nope, this is not happening.

Fisting his hair in his hands, Hiccup gives a groan which causes Torch's ears to twitch in confusion.

"I can uh, I can go home." a voice spoke from the doorway.

Sitting up straight, Hiccup looked over his shoulder, seeing Jack standing there. Curious at the new arrival, Torch pulled himself off Hiccup's lap, quickly moving over to sniff and paw at Jack's leg's. The white haired teen grinned, kneeling down to pet the creature.

"I didn't hear you knock," Hiccup stated.

"Your dad let me in." Jack answered, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Wow, that was kind of surprising. With the timing, Hiccup wouldn't have been surprised if his dad had interrogated the other teen. Why was he there at 10PM? What was his relation with Hiccup? Did Hiccup even know he was coming over? He shrugged it off though, not bothering over the details. If his dad allowed Jack in, then he saw no threat from the other boy.

Jack moved to sit himself down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows as he looked at Hiccup. Torch pulled himself up on the bed, wanting to continue getting attention from the other boy.

"So, uh.." Hiccup began awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head. "Why are you here?"

Wow.. What a way to sound like an asshole. Jack didn't seem to take it that way though, blue eyes settled on Torch as he scratched the back of the tiger's ear. Torch was adoring everything, lounging out and giving small growls whenever Jack would pull his hand away.

Jack could understand why Hiccup had asked him though. He was aware that it had to be late, recalling how dark it was outside. He'd come over as soon as he'd dropped Anna off at her house, not even knowing for sure why he hadn't just gone to his own house afterwards. There was just something that told him that maybe he should go hang out with the freckled teen.

"Figured I'd come hang out."

He laid back on the bed, giving a small chuckle when Torch moved himself closer to his side, large head resting on his stomach and big eyes blinking as he stared at the human. Hiccup nodded his head, rising out of his computer chair and moving to also sit down on his bed. He found himself taking in Jack's features like he had the other day in the car. His cheek bones, the small shade of pink that dusted over pale cheeks. Those faint freckles again over the bridge of his nose.

Feeling Hiccup's eyes on him, Jack tilted his head a little, blue eyes meeting green. Hiccup wasn't sure why, but part of him wanted to lean down and press his own lips to the other males.

But he wasn't going to do that. No. It was obvious that Jack was into girls, and Hiccup had never wanted to kiss another male. Not since everything that happened with Dagur, at least. It was like, one intimate thing with another guy and all of a sudden Hiccup wasn't interested in girls anymore. That seemed clear with how he didn't even want to kiss Astrid when she was leaving, instead he'd just given her a hug and told her that he'd see her on school Monday.

"Man, sometimes I wonder why I date women." Jack's words tore Hiccup from his thoughts, raising an eyebrow in confusion to what Jack just had said. Turning so he was laying on his side, Jack gave a grin as he looked at Hiccup. "How about it, how about we date?"

Some tiny part of Hiccup wanted to say yes. Jack wasn't being serious, he was just joking around, it was something Jack always did. There just wasn't a way that he was seriously asking Hiccup to go out with him. Giving a small laugh, Hiccup reached over to flick the other boy's nose. Jack gave a small cry, rolling back so he was laying on his back.

The date with Anna hadn't gone as well as planned. After they left the restaurant, he'd driven the girl home. She ended up taking his hand halfway through the drive, and he allowed her to hold it. When they stopped at her house, he walked her up to the door and told her that he had fun. Which was a terrible lie. But she seemed to buy it, and even told him that she enjoyed it. And he had seen it coming, how she had prepared herself to kiss him, but he couldn't back away before her lips had pressed against his in a light kiss.

But he hadn't kissed her back.

"Women." he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"What about them?" Hiccup questioned.

"They're so confusing." Jack answered, moving his arm to meet Hiccup's gaze again. "You think you might know a girl, but then you just find out you didn't know her at all."

Giving a small chuckle, Hiccup nodded his head. He found his hand shifting a little, his finger tip just barely brushing against a strand of white hair. What the hell was he doing?

He liked girls.

He had loved a girl for years.

So why was he starting to feel this way towards another boy?

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for reading, for reviewing. It makes me happy to see what you guys think, or what you hope to see happen later on. I'm so sorry this chapter is short, but it'll hopefully return to it's usual 4k word length in the next chapters.<p>

And I'll just give you guys a hint now.. There will be a kiss in the next chapter. But I'm not giving away who kisses ;)

**Kigen Dawn - **For what I have planned, the next Dagur/Hiccup meeting, Jack isn't dating our lovely little dragon rider. But, I will aim for a slight beat down. I think the Jack voice in my head has been waiting for a moment to kick Dagur's ass.


	10. You Barely Know Him!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character you will recognize in here.

**AN: **Oh wow guys, I'm sorry that this was later than planned. I really don't have a good reason on why it is, aside from that I got distracted a lot by Tumblr and.. Yeah.. Tumblr is slowly taking me hostage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tangled Up With Cupid<em>**

**_Chapter Ten; You Barely Know Him!_**

* * *

><p>In the end, Jack ended up sleeping over Hiccup's place.<p>

Which, really wasn't all that bad. Hiccup lent him some pajamas, which only showed both boys just how different they were in size. Hiccup was just a little taller, but was still just a little thinner then the other. So the clothes fit just a little loose, but not enough to fall off the white haired teen.

They spent most of the time staying up late. Hiccup pulled the pull out bed from the couch in the living room and the spent most of Saturday night there watching movies. Whenever they found a movie they couldn't really get into, one of them would turn the volume down completely to the point where they couldn't hear a word, and the two would ad lib words in. Jack was almost on the floor when Hiccup ended up making up words for the movie The Last Airbender.

They honestly felt like they only became closer in those hours together. Jack told Hiccup about his sister Emma and how he constantly had to keep an eye when her boyfriend was over. Unlike the date with Anna, Hiccup didn't stick to one conversation. Their subject was always changing, always keeping the boys interested.

By 5 in the morning the two were finally exhausted. Hiccup couldn't even find the effort to drag himself to his bedroom, so he ended up curling up on one side of the pull out bed while Jack curled up on the other side.

Valka was the first to find them in the morning. She pressed her hand to her mouth, trying to keep from giving a giggle at the sight before her. At some point the two had rolled over enough to where leg's were tangled together, Hiccup's face pressed into Jack's side and Jack's hand resting on the other boy's stomach.

She didn't wake either boy, figuring they had been up all night. Besides, it was the weekend, and it wasn't like the two probably had anywhere important to go.

The smell of breakfast woke Jack up first. He grumbled to himself as he slowly tugged his leg's free, hand exploring the warmth resting under it. When the thing under him moved though, he finally let his eyes open.

To take notice that his hand was resting on Hiccup's bare stomach, the other boy's shirt rising at some point during the night.

Face flushed bright red, Jack pulled his hand back, blue eyes rolling over the exposed flesh. He took notice that like Hiccup's arms and face, his stomach as well was coated in light spots. His hand slowly reached out to touch a freckle, but Hiccup turned, giving a inaudible mutter as he burrowed further into the warmth of the blankets.

Rising from the bed, Jack stretched before heading into the kitchen where both Haddock parents were eating.

"Good morning, Jack." Valka greeted him with a smile, offering a plate of food to him.

Jack smiled, taking the food and sitting himself down at the table. Unlike breakfast at his own home, the table here was quiet. But it was a nice quiet, his blue eyes focused on the food on his plate as he listened to his surroundings. Valka ate quietly to his left, while across from him Stoick slapped the morning paper open and ate a little louder as he read.

"So, Jack," Val spoke up, setting her utensils down.

He looked up, swallowing the food in his mouth. Stoick had already finished eating his breakfast, plate pushed to the side and ankle resting against his knee as he continued to read the paper. Hiccup was still sleeping, and Jack was a little worried now that his mom was about to ask him a bunch of uncomfortable questions.

She seemed to take notice of his discomfort, and gave a light laugh, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Jack, I'm not going to interrogate you." she told him with a gentle smile.

He relaxed, sitting back in his seat. Her words comforted him a little, and he really believed her when she said that she wasn't going to interrogate him. Pulling her arm back, Valka also sat back in her own seat.

"Do you have any plans for Valentine's day?" she asked, tilting her head.

It was obvious to her that Jack was a good looking boy. He had very well manners from what she had seen, and he was rather charming to look at. The white hair was a little questioning, but the rest of him read off a good, caring boy. It was clear that he would be a real heart throb in school, and he'd only grow up to look even more handsome as he grew into maturity.

"Are you asking me out, in front of your husband?" Jack teased, raising an eyebrow.

Stoick gave a grunt, but could take notice from Jack's tone that the teenager was teasing. Valka flushed, before leaning over to smack Jack's arm. Yes, he was really going to be a heart breaker as he grew older.

"No, no." she shook her head. "I was just curious if you had plans. You're a very handsome boy, it would be a shame if you're single with no plans."

Jack smiled, blue eyes shifting away. He looked over towards the calender, eyes rolling over the dates before it stopped on February 14th. Surprisingly, there was already something written on that date.

"Oh, wow."

"What is it?"

Jack turned his eyes away from the calender, meeting Valka's curious gaze. "Nothing. I was just surprised that you guys are still going to hang out with Astrid and her parents on Valentine's day. I suppose those two are still close, with the break up and all?"

Valka blinked, confusion coming to her face. She turned to look at Stoick, who also seemed as confused as she was. Jack looked between both of them, why did they seem confused on what he'd just said? Was it strange to think it weird that ex's were still hanging out together on a Valentine's day? Well.. Probably not.

All three turned when they heard a yawn come from the doorway. Hiccup paused mid stretch, eyebrows furrowed when he took notice of the silence and how everyone in the room was watching him.

"Morning?"

. . . .

"Good morning!"

A girl with hair almost white looked up from the table, smiling when her blue eyes landed on the other girl that walked into the room. It was nice to see the bright smile on her sisters face, especially with knowing how little time they had been spending together.

"Good morning Anna," she greeted.

Anna's smile only widened when her eyes landed on her sister. Today was really looking up for her, she felt like if she stepped outside the sun would be shining, the snow would be melting, and the birds would be singing. But for now, she'd get something to eat. She walked gracefully - well, wait, nevermind, she tripped already. _Anyways! _She walked gracefully over to the refrigerator, open it up and looking inside.

"You're in a good mood." Elsa voiced, raising an eyebrow as she watched her sister pull out a carton of eggs.

Anna gave a hum in response to her sisters words, humming a little tune as she moved to turn on the stove. Elsa continued to watch her, eyeing the way she swayed as she cooked and how her humming soon turned into her singing lowly. It was shocking to see her in a good mood, and it made Elsa very curious on what could have made the other female so happy.

Rising from her chair, the older sister moved to stand next to Anna. "Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna sung her answer, scrambling up the eggs.

Reaching out, Elsa took the handle of the pan from her sister, helping her with the eggs. Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa lightly pushed her towards the table. She'd finish the cooking, as long as Anna explained to her.

"What's got you so chipper?"

Anna gave a giggle, crossing her arms on the table and resting her chin on them. She'd been on cloud 9 since Jack left, and she had been hoping that her sister would ask. She wanted to tell Elsa everything, she wanted her to catch onto the good mood going around the house. It was a good day for Anna, and she felt like her days would only get better the more often she hung out with Jack.

She needed to text him! She moved to rise out of her seat, but stopped herself and sat back down. She couldn't seem too desperate, she'd give it a few hours and then she'd text him.

"I met a boy." she told Elsa with a smile. Her sister was about to question her, but Anna quickly cut her off. "Oh he's the cutest ever Elsa! He's got blue eyes, a lighter shade than yours. And his hair is white! But it's not like, a gross old guy white, but it's really cute. Kind of like freshly fallen snow."

Giving a happy sigh, Anna nuzzled her cheek against her arms. "I love him."

Elsa's eyes widened at her sister's words, turning away from the food to look at the other girl. Why hadn't she taken notice of it? The constant sighing that her sister was doing, the humming. Stepping closer, Elsa reached out to press her hand to Anna's back.

"And how uh, how long have you known him?" she asked.

"A week."

No. No, this wouldn't do. Anna barely knew this guy! A week was not enough to fall in love. Elsa shook her head, sliding her hand up to place it on her sister's shoulder. She hated having to ruin the other girl's good mood, but this just couldn't do.

"You cannot love him." she said firmly.

"What?" Anna exclaimed, turning to fully face Elsa.

Taking a step back, Elsa folded her hands, keeping her back straight and her shoulders high. Standing up, Anna narrowed her eyes a little as she eyed her sister. Why couldn't she love Jack?

"What do you mean that I cannot love him."

Neither girl paid attention to the eggs slowly darkening on the stove, both girls watching each other. Anna was hoping for a good explanation to her sisters words, because there had to be a reasonable explanation, right? There was no way Elsa would tell her that she cannot love Jack as if she were their mother trying to control her life.

"You barely know him, Anna." Elsa told her, holding her ground. "How can you love a man you hardly know?"

"Love at first sight, Elsa!" Anna snapped, bringing her fist up to rest against her chest. "Just like those movies we use to watch as children."

"Exactly," was the older sister's reply. Turning, she rushed back to the stove. She gave a small frown when she eyed the eggs, hoping her sister wouldn't mind that they were a little uh.. brown? "Those were just movies, Anna. They weren't real life. There is no such thing as love at first sight."

Giving her own frown, Anna shoved her seat away from her. How could Elsa be so cruel to her about this? They had always talked about true love as children, always told each other how they would meet that special someone for them. How could she say that?

How could Elsa not believe in love at first sight?

"I do, love Jack." she sternly told her.

Sighing, Elsa turned to meet her sister's gaze. "No, you don't."

A frustrated cry left Anna, kicking the leg of the chair before storming out of the room. Elsa reached out to grab onto her before she left, but recoiled back to herself. Turning her eyes to the pan, she could only hope that maybe Anna wouldn't stay angry for long. She was only trying to look out for her, trying to make sure that her younger sister wasn't hurt.

Even if that meant that she would have to hurt Anna herself.

"You'll understand, one day, baby sister." Elsa whispered.

. . . .

Valka and Stoick were both quiet after Hiccup explained the break up to them. Now, this wasn't exactly how he had planned on telling them. But, now that the cat was out of the bag, he might as well get it over with. He couldn't blame Jack for telling them, he hadn't told the other male that he hadn't even told his parents about the breakup between him and Astrid.

Running a hand through his hair, he pushed his breakfast around on his plate, appetite long gone in the middle of explaining everything. Jack sat awkwardly to the side, feeling like shit for putting Hiccup on the spot like that.

"I-I don't understand, Hic. Why didn't you just tell us?" Valka asked, frowning.

"I.. I didn't want," Hiccup leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He couldn't stand to hear the sadness and disappointment in his mother's voice. "I didn't want to make you upset. You were so excited about going over to her place and having dinner with her parents."

Stoick gave a grunt, shifting in his seat. "So, what. You were going to tell us before we went out the door?"

Yeah.. Now that his father said that, Hiccup could understand that maybe his plan hadn't been best. He should have told them as soon as it happened, not waited so long. He nodded his head, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Stoick ran a hand over the lower half of his face, before looking over and meeting his wife's eyes.

The two were upset with Hiccup holding the information out on them, but they couldn't be mad at him because of it. He was trying to look out for them, which was sweet of him.

"Alright, well, I'm sorry about you and Astrid." Valka said, reaching out to brush her fingers through Hiccup's hair.

She rolled a strand of hair between her fingers, taking notice now how long his hair was getting. He'd be in need of a haircut soon, it was starting to look almost like his father's. Releasing the hair, she stood from her chair.

"I should probably go," Jack finally said, also pulling himself out of his chair.

Gathering the dishes on the table, Valka was a little surprised at Jack's words, having almost forgotten about the other boy being there. Moving over, she wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling him to her in a hug. It caught Jack off guard, but he returned her hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Jack." she told him with a smile, pulling back to look down at him.

He gave a laugh, nodding his head. "Thanks for having me."

Stepping back, Valka went to finish gathering all of the dishes. Stoick shook Jack's hand before the two teenagers left the kitchen for Hiccup's room. Torch seemed excited to see the two once they walked in, circling their legs and almost tripping the boys as they tried to move further into the room. Picking the cub up, Hiccup moved to set the animal on his bed, where Torch curled up and stayed still as long as Hiccup continued to stroke his fur.

Picking his clothes up, Jack bit at his bottom lip before looking to Hiccup. "I'm sorry, about telling them. I wasn't aware."

"Nah, it's fine. You didn't know." Hiccup said with a shrug.

Nodding, Jack tugged the shirt Hiccup let him borrow over his head. Green eyes scanned over the exposed skin, a blush coming to Hiccup's cheeks before he turned his attention away. Why was he feeling so weird about Jack changing in front of him? The boys in gym always stripped around each other and he'd never felt awkward then whenever he turned and caught sight of a bare chest or sometimes when one of the older boys liked to walk around ass naked just to show off his junk.

It shouldn't have been any different with Jack changing. And yet Hiccup's heart beat just a little faster, and his finger's flexed and gripped at his legs when he wanted to reach out and touch the pale flesh.

"You alright?" Jack asked, tilting his head as he looked at Hiccup.

Raising his head, Hiccup could only hope that Jack would mistake his blush for something else. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jack wasn't really certain on Hiccup's answer, he seemed really red, but Jack shrugged it off. The pants Hiccup allowed him to borrow were dropped next, kicking them off before he slid into the familiar feeling of his own pants. Hiccup again looked away, trying not to focus on Jack's lower body.

Torch stretched out, claws lightly scraping against Hiccup's thigh in a request for the boy to continue petting him. It served as a good distraction too, Hiccup's eyes looking at the tiger as he rolled and stretched, wanting Hiccup to pet him on his stomach and up by his ears. Once he was finished dressing, Jack went to stand by Hiccup, bending down so that he could also pet the feline.

"Emma's going to be pretty jealous when I tell her I got to play with a tiger cub."

Hiccup gave a small laugh, shaking his head.

Both were distracted petting Torch, they weren't even really paying attention to just how close they really were. Fingers brushed as they both moved to pet the same spot, causing blue and green eyes to meet. Hiccup's pulse picked up when he felt Jack's breath against his face. It only seemed like Jack was moving closer, and on instinct, Hiccup allowed his eyes to close.

The kiss was light, a brief meeting of lips. Jack pulled back a little, before leaning forward again and pressing his lips just a tad harder against Hiccup's.

The thrill he felt, it was a lot different then when Astrid or Dagur had kissed him. He was unsure how to explain it, but he liked this kiss. His hand came up to cup Jack's cheek, and the other boy took that as an invitation to brush his tongue across Hiccup's plump bottom lip. Lips parting open, Hiccup took in a deep breath as his tongue met with Jack's.

The door opening was what split the two boys apart. Jack took a few steps back, away from the bed, while Hiccup practically threw himself off the other side, giving a groan when his head met with one of the legs to his computer chair.

"Hiccup!" Valka called out to him, rushing into the room and over to where her son lay cradling the back of his head. "Are you okay?" she asked with a small laugh, concern in her voice.

Jack bit at his bottom lip, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched the two of them. His lips felt warm, and he could still slightly taste the cereal Hiccup had been eating, that and a taste that Jack could only identify as Hiccup. Valka leaned back as Hiccup brought himself up, his head throbbing with pain from the fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." he said, looking past her and to Jack.

Blushing, Jack shifted his gaze away from Hiccup. He should probably go, yeah.. Go.

"I'll see you at school," Jack called to Hiccup, turning and leaving the bedroom.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but Jack was already gone before he could. Bringing his hand away from the back of his head, he pressed his fingertips against his lips. He never really expected Jack to taste like mint. Face turning red, he shook his head, pulling his hand away from his lips. This was just all so confusing to him right now.

There was no answer he could really put to that kiss. All he could say, was that he enjoyed it. But he shouldn't have enjoyed it, he liked girls. But he wasn't filled with regret like he'd been when he allowed Dagur to give him head, if anything, he only wanted to follow after the white haired teen and kiss him again. Which only made him all the more confused.

He shouldn't want this. He should want Astrid, he had made plans to get back with her, not start hooking up with guys!

* * *

><p>So, originally the whole kiss and Hiccup's parents finding out about the break up was planned for Chapter 11. But it ended up being pushed into Chapter 10. But I'm fine with it, doesn't really change much around.<p>

**Anubarack - **Haha, I suppose I could see where people could think the title of the last chapter of someone possibly watching another change.

**HoneyBeeez - **No! I'm not trying to kill anyone! D:


	11. Avoidance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG, Tangled, Frozen, or ANY other character you'll see in here.

**AN: **Whoa guys, 100 reviews?! You guys are amazing, really. I know I say this a lot, but I truly mean it. I love you guys, you are all amazing.

So, if I plotted out the chapters right.. This may be over at 20 chapters. Which, I know wasn't as long as my last multi-chapter. But I've got more planned for HiJack, and I may do a voting on what to do next. Plus there's still Apocalypse, which I really need to work on the next chapter for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Eleven; Avoidance**_

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day is quickly approaching, and if there was one thing Hiccup hated about going to school, single, around Valentine's Day is the way everyone puts their relationships on display like it's some fucking show. No one wants to watch you make out, no one cares where your boyfriend is taking you, and if someone wants to buy a ticket to the school dance then they'll go buy one. They don't need flyers taped everywhere to remind them over and over.<p>

Okay, so Hiccup really isn't that happy go lucky about Valentines. But, he's sure other single people knows how he feels right about now. Especially, when it seems Astrid is actually falling for Snotlout's advances.

Or, that Hiccup can't look Jack in the eyes anymore. Whenever he see's the white haired teen, all he can remember is the way his lips felt on his. How honestly, all Hiccup wants to do is take his hand and ask him to kiss him again. But he shouldn't be feeling like that, he should want to feel that way towards Astrid.

His head is just all so messed up and all he really wants to do is crawl into a dark hole. He can hardly pay attention to classes, and he's already ripped the same pink flyer off his locker. If someone is trying to hint that they want to go to the dance with him, all their really doing is pissing him off further.

He's never hated a Monday so much in his life.

And Hiccup isn't the only one who's getting tired of the day. Jack wasn't able to sleep at all the night before, his mind rolling back to the kiss he's shared with Hiccup. He's kissed many girls, even one boy in the past. But never, _never, _ has he felt like that for someone. It's a strong, confusing feeling. Something he's never felt before.

But he has no idea what that feeling is. It's like, a warmth fills him when he thinks about the freckled boy. And he feels like there's just.. a bunch of tiny wings, fluttering around in his stomach. And then all he wants to do is kiss Hiccup again.

Flynn is taking notice to the way his friends are acting. They can't look each other in the face, their words to each other are short, with a lot of awkward pauses. There's something. Something off about the two, and he feels like he's missed something important.

"Is something wrong with Jack and Hiccup?" He questions Rapunzel during lunch.

He first looks to the table Jack is sitting at, eyeing how Jack is just pushing his food about on his tray. It seems his friends have noticed his weird mood, Ana leaning over to place her hand on his shoulder, eyebrow raised as she questions him.

Then, Flynn looks over to Hiccup. His jaw is clenched, and Flynn's curious if he's pissed about how close Astrid and Snotlout are sitting, or if it's something else. Raising an eyebrow, Rapunzel follows her boyfriends gaze. She can see that Hiccup does seem upset, and Jack doesn't seem far off. Turning her head, she meets concerned brown eyes.

"Yeah, kind of." She answers.

Nodding, Flynn's glad she see's it as well. "What do you think it is?"

Tapping her fingers on the table, Rapunzel tries to think. It could be the fight between Elsa and Anna? Anna told her all about it, so she may have told Jack about Elsa's reaction. And Rapunzel's only pinpointing the Astrid thing as Hiccup's issue. But, it really could be anything bothering the two of them. Pursing her lips, she shrugs.

"Could be anything." She says.

Their both caught off guard when Hiccup stands, and his friends are just as surprised, all of them watching him. He walks swiftly from the table, and Flynn catches how Jack looks over at him.

Yeah, some things definitely going on.

. . . .

Jack goes straight home after school and as soon as he walks into the house, just wants to crawl into his bed and sleep the week away. He drops his backpack by the front door, telling himself he'll get it before his parents come home. Emma won't be home with her after school activities, so it leaves the house all to himself for a few hours.

Grabbing a snack from the kitchen, he plops himself onto the couch. Even though he turns the TV on, he finds himself not wanting it. Rather, he's thinking about everything that's happened today.

Why is he avoiding Hiccup? It was a kiss, it wasn't like they had sex or anything. But maybe Hiccup didn't feel comfortable with it, maybe he was worried that Jack would start assuming they were dating because they kissed. Which, sounds kind of dumb. But, it's plausible, right? It could explain why Hiccup won't even look him in the face.

But, maybe he's being a little self-centered that it's about him. He saw how angry Hiccup seemed during lunch, maybe something has just been bothering him all day.

'That could explain it.'

Chip held between his teeth, Jack pulls his phone out of his pocket. He debates on texting Hiccup, and at first isn't sure. He doesn't want to be seen as some clingy, jealous girlfriend. But fuck it, their friends, friends are allowed to be concerned about friends. So, he texts the freckled teen a simple hey, before moving to place his phone on the side table.

Until it vibrates in his hand. That was fast.

_Hey Jack!_

Nevermind, it's not Hiccup. Anna's been texting him since the date, complaining even more on Sunday about her sister. Seems a fight happened between the siblings, Elsa unhappy with Anna 'dating' Jack.

He never asked her to be his girlfriend, they've only had one date. But all of a sudden she's up his ass, asking when she'll next see him or how she has dreams about him. His texts have lately been limited to one words, but she doesn't seem to think that it's anything bad. She just goes off about different things, and half the time he can't pay attention.

Tempted to ignore her text, his conscious fights him. He's just too nice to ignore a person, which is why he's having such a problem with Hiccup avoiding him. Because he hated feeling invisible in the past, and he won't feel that way again.

Sending a text back to Anna, he only hopes she believes that he's going to take a nap and not start spamming him with more text messages. She's a nice girl, really, she is. But he just can't find himself to not get annoyed with how often she texts him. And he's pretty sure she has yet to take any hints that he's just not that interested in her romantically. They had one date, it was alright. But there just wasn't any sparks flying, fireworks blooming feelings.

At least, there weren't for him. But he's heard otherwise from her.

Rolling onto his stomach, he presses his face into one of the couch cushions. And while he tries not to think about Hiccup, his mind is wandering back to how the other boy had stormed out of the cafeteria and that was the last anyone had seen of him. Maybe he was sick and went to leave early? That could explain why he left like that.

But it just doesn't explain why he was avoiding Jack. But really, why is Jack so annoyed with this? They've never really talked much in the past, but well.. He's sure he felt something after that kiss.

He's got to talk to Anna though, has to inform her that there just isn't anything between the two of them. Rolling back onto his back, his hand searches for where he dropped his phone onto the floor. Picking it up, he see's that Anna's sent him two messages. One's an okay, while the other one is 'dream about me!'

And it's clear, that he's got to end whatever this is between the two of them.

_We need to talk,_ he sends her. Before requesting if he can go over to her house. He can't avoid her like Hiccup is avoiding him, he needs to let her know that he just doesn't see her as a girlfriend. He wants to just be friends with her.

* * *

><p>I apologize that this chapter is really short.. But it will be longer in the next, promise.<p>

**TheShadows2523 - **I'm glad to see you've caught this one while it's still going! And I'm glad to see you're enjoying it.

**Aangelik - **Oh, I know. I ended up working on this chapter very late into the week because I was very distracted with Tumblr. But I mean, I'm a little fine with it. I'm finally getting out of my awkward shy phase and talking to people in the fandom.

**Kitty.0 - **The title for last chapter could be seen for both Anna and HiJack. Elsa is upset with Anna because she barely knows him, while Hiccup and Jack don't really know each other that well either. They have mutual friends, but it's only recent that they're hanging out and getting to know each other. So in a way, they barely know each other and yet they're already developing feelings.


	12. Adjusting Relationships

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG, Tangled, Frozen or any other character you'll recognize in here. I only own any OC's that I may place in here..

**AN: **Because the last chapter was **so **short and I took **forever** to post it, I figured I'd post this one early for you guys.

This one you'll find out a bit about Dagur's past, and there's a little bit of Dagcup in here. Also, I suppose I should put a warning for mentions of sexual harassment, drug use and attempted rape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Twelve; Adjusting Relationships**_

* * *

><p>Anna meet's Jack at the door with a hug, nuzzling her face into his neck and telling him how much she's missed him. Which, it's only been a few days, it's not like it's been a few weeks or something. He lightly peels her off him once the hugs lasted a little longer then it should. Taking his hand, she tugs him into her house.<p>

It's very neat, every inch of the place clean. With his hand still held in hers, Anna leads him towards the living room. She's clearly excited with him being there, talking a mile a minute about everything that's happened lately. He's surprised that Elsa isn't hiding around somewhere, ready to rip her sister's hand out of his and tell him that she doesn't approve of the relationship.

Which, would kind of make things easier on him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Anna questions when she sits down on the purple couch in the living room.

He sits next to her, tugging his hand free and allowing it to rest on his lap. "I need to talk about us, Anna."

She blinks, a little confused with his words, before nodding her head. Leaning back, he's got her full attention. Though he feels very nervous now that he does, and he shifts a little uncomfortably on her couch. Maybe he should have thought over what he'd say exactly, before he asked to come over to her house. But well, Jack isn't much one for thinking first before doing something.

"Alright, look.. I know you probably enjoyed the date we had last week, and I did too.." he begins. She's smiling, nodding her head as she waits for him to continue. "But, I don't think a relationship between us is going to work out."

"What?"

He sighs, reaching back to scratch the back of his head. His hand wants to tug his hood over his head, kind of hide himself away because he's starting to feel like an ass as the smile on her face slowly begins to fall. He just wanted to be honest with her!

"I didn't feel anything, when you kissed me." he says in hopes that maybe she'll understand. "I thought it would work out, but there's just not as much in common as we thought there was. I like you, I do. But I only like you as a friend, nothing more."

Her shoulder's have sagged and she's got a small frown on her face. She slowly nods her head, scooting so that she's sitting on the edge of her couch. She's really upset about this, and he only feels worse as he watches her try to blink away tears. She shrugs her shoulders though, giving a tiny laugh. Maybe, she's taking this better then he thought?

"I guess I can see where you're coming from," she says.

Really? This was all it took?! Jack wants to kick himself for being so stupid, why hadn't he just told her all of this earlier? And honestly, it feels like this weight has been lifted off of him and he feels like he can really relax. Smiling, Anna turns over to him, leaning close to press a small kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, for coming to tell me this Jack."

He smiled, reaching up to ruffle her hair, "Hey, no need to thank me."

Standing up, the two are shocked by a small growl. Blushing, Anna wraps her arms around her stomach. Giving a laugh, Jack stands up as well. Maybe they could at least go out for a bite to eat, as friends. Friends go out to eat all the time.

"I know this really nice restaurant down the street." she tells him.

He smiles, not really caring as long as they grab something to eat. Excusing herself to go ask Elsa if she wants to go eat with them, Jack watches Anna leave the room. Moving over to the fireplace in the room, he looks at the pictures hanging next to it. There's one with who he guesses are Anna's parents, with a younger Anna standing in front of them holding another small girl's hand. While they both seem to have the same pair of blue eyes, Elsa's hair is a more platinum blonde white Anna's is a strawberry blonde.

And both girl's in this picture look so happy standing next to each other, even in the next picture that shows both girls building a snowman together. It's strange though, because from what Anna's been telling him, Elsa's been very distant from her. But they look like they love each other in these pictures.

Maybe he'll ask her about Elsa.

. . . .

As soon as he had come home early from school, Hiccup had ended up taking a nap. Maybe that's all he really needed though, because he feels a little refreshed after getting one. He's got the house to himself, and he's already called his mom and told her that he left school early because he wasn't feeling well.

So he lied about being sick, so what? If he had to sit through another terrible pick up line by his cousin, he probably would have ended up emptying the contents of his stomach all over the lunch table. Which, hey, the twins would have gotten a good kick out of.

Wandering into the kitchen, he rubs at his neck. His eyes are still kind of complaining, and his body misses the warmth of his bed. But he didn't really eat anything all day, and he's starving. Opening one of the cabinets, he looks at what they have, which isn't really much recently. Usually Val tries to keep the kitchen stock piled with stuff, but with the hours she's been getting lately, she hasn't really had time to go grocery shopping.

Maybe he'll ask Astrid if he can borrow her car. He can get the shopping done and maybe he can pick something out for dinner while he's out at the store.

Pulling his phone out, he's opening the contacts list on his phone when there's a knock on the door. Wait.. He slowly lowers his phone, looking into the direction of the front door. He hasn't dialed Astrid's number yet, so thee's no way that she could have shown up that fast. Searching the kitchen, he grabs a hold of the nearest item.

A frying pan.. Well, Rapunzel would be proud.

Placing his phone onto the counter, he grips the handle of the frying pan with both hands. He's not really sure why he's on edge, there could be a number of people knocking on his door. And really, if it was a burglar or something, why would they knock in the first place? 'knock knock, let me steal all of your shit!'

He lowers the item a little, but still holds onto it in case. Hey, maybe burglar's are getting brave and deciding to be a little polite before they start taking stuff. Maybe he could invite the burglar for dinner before he steals everything.

Slight relief washes over him when he opens the door, but he's quickly on edge again when it's Dagur standing there. The red head obviously hadn't been kidding when he said he knew where Hiccup lives. An eyebrow raises when the older male takes in the frying pan held in Hiccup's left hand, before his eyes meet Hiccup's.

"Did I catch you in the middle of something?" he asks, voice surprisingly soft.

Even though Hiccup hasn't known him for long, he can tell there must be something wrong with Dagur. "Ah, no, I was just.." he lifts the pan a little, looking at it before letting his arm drop. "I was about to make something to eat, you wanna come in?" he asks, stepping to the side to allow Dagur inside.

"I actually wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk." Dagur informs him.

"Oh, alright." Hiccup shifts a little. "Well, come inside and give me a minute to get my shoes on."

Dagur steps inside the house, following Hiccup as the freckled teen goes to put the frying pan back. The other boy is strangely quiet, which is different since the last time he saw Dagur. Maybe he's afraid that if he says something, Hiccup might run off? He doesn't even try to touch Hiccup, which is really a relief because Hiccup doesn't know if he could fend him off.

Because really, what are the chances he can? He allowed the boy to do what he did before, and he kissed Jack. So obviously, he'll allow anyone to do anything to him. Might as well just whore himself out on the street corner.

Torch is uncertain about him when they walk into Hiccup's bed room, but Dagur doesn't pay the cub any attention. He leans against the doorway, arms crossed as he watches Hiccup slip his shoes on. He's walking back towards the front door as soon as Hiccup's slipping his second shoe on, and Hiccup trips a little as he tries to follow after and get his shoe completely on.

Locking up the house, Hiccup shoes his keys into his jacket pocket as he moves to walk by Dagur's side. He hasn't said a word, and Hiccup's a little nervous now with the silence that settles over the two.

Hiccup's home is a little secluded, which is needed with the job his mom has and the few times she brings one of the animals back home with her. There's no neighbor to wake up from a wolf howling, or the possibilities of an animal escaping and slipping into a grumpy old man's yard. His closest neighbor is a crotchety old man named Mildew, who keeps his distance as long as the Haddock family keep theirs. But there's times he comes to complain just to complain.

They're about to hit the forest trail Hiccup use to use when walking dogs, and he's become a little fidgety with the silence. Is Dagur trying to get him far from home to like, kill him and stash away his body?

"So," Hiccup speaks up, trying to kill the silence.

Dagur looks up, eyes wide as if he's almost forgotten about the other male. He moves to walk a little closer to Hiccup, his shoulder bumping against his from time to time. Their hands brush and Hiccup moves it away, but Dagur grabs a hold of it, twining their fingers.

"I had a fight with my parents," Dagur informs him as they begin walking down the trail. "I just needed to get out of there."

Oh wow. Alright, Hiccup's not sure how he should respond to that. He's had a few fights with his own parents, but usually he just shut himself into his bedroom. He doesn't think he's ever gone out to hang out with someone he hardly knows. He simply gives Dagur's hand a light squeeze, as if trying to comfort him and let him know that Hiccup is listening.

"I'm sure as you saw at home, I don't really get along with my mother." Dagur continues, thumb rubbing circles into the back of Hiccup's hand. He's being very gentle with him, which is nice. "My sister hated her, and I was so jealous when she got married young and moved away from home. It only made my mother's anger direct fully onto me, since she didn't have my sister to yell at."

"She always yelled at me when I was younger, but then it became worse when her boyfriend on the side got her into drugs. My dad's too much of a freakin' softy to have an issue with it, even allowed her boyfriend to stay at the house on occasions and he got my dad doing drugs as well."

He pauses, not just his words but stops walking as well. Hiccup wets his lips, watching Dagur as he just blankly stares at him. He's caught off guard when Dagur leans down to kiss him, but he doesn't push him off. He just stands there and allows him to kiss him. His arms wrap around Hiccup's waist, pulling him closer.

"Then one night, when I was 14, she slipped into my bedroom. I didn't know what she was doing, I just kind of figured maybe everyone's parents did it. She'd start touching me," and as an example, he reached down to cup Hiccup through his jeans. "I never went to anyone about it though, I love my mom."

"But, there's help out there for you and her.." Hiccup tries to say.

Dagur shakes his head, moving his hand back up and around Hiccup's waist. "They won't help her, they'll just take her away. But I know my mom is in there somewhere, the one who hates what she's done to me."

Hiccup frowns a little at what Dagur's telling him. It's sweet, to see how Dagur doesn't want to lose his mother and wants to help her. But if he's getting into fights with her, and if she's well.. Doing things a mother shouldn't be doing, then maybe he should at least put distance between them. He's in college, he could always get an apartment or something.

Sighing, Hiccup shrugs his shoulders. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Good question, brother."

"Brother?" Hiccup questions the title Dagur has given him.

Chuckling, Dagur nods his head, slipping his hands down to grab onto Hiccup's ass and pull him closer. Hiccup can't help but give a gasp, pressing himself flush against the other boy in a way to escape Dagur's hands. The gentleness, the Dagur that was being exposed to him earlier seems to have slipped away and now before him is the Dagur that took him to that room in the basement.

Lips are placed against his own, green eyes widening as Dagur picks him up off his feet and he wraps his leg's around him to try and keep from falling to the ground. Dagur's hands hold him close, carefully lowering himself so that he can lay Hiccup down on the dirt path.

Hiccup isn't going to go through this again, no. Especially not out in the middle of nowhere. He pushes at Dagur's chest, pulling his head away as he shoves the other boy off of him. Dagur's caught off guard, probably not use to other people rejecting him. Pulling himself to his feet, Hiccup pants as he places some space between them.

"You can't keep, doing this!" he snaps, motioning around them.

Green eyes narrow as Dagur sits up, glaring at Hiccup. He's not backing down though, he's not going to allow Dagur to do anything to him again. He felt like trash the last time, he didn't like feeling like that, and he doesn't want to feel like that again.

"Hiccup, you're making a dire mistake." Dagur says as he slowly brings himself to his feet.

Is he threatening him? God, this guy is deranged or something. First he's all sweet, and then he'd turned into some horny teenager who needs to force himself onto like, the first person he's close to. And now he's taken on this threatening atmosphere, slowly approaching Hiccup and bringing his fist up as if he's about to strike him.

Hiccup stands his ground, he's use to taking a punch. He's had Snotlout and his friend's kick and punch him so much in middle school, it won't be any different now if Dagur hits him. And he's had his dad teach him a thing or two, he's pretty sure he can throw a pretty decent punch back.

"I bore my soul to you, Brother."

"I am not your brother," Hiccup answers him.

Dagur moves closer, pulling his fist back and Hiccup prepares himself for the hit.

. . . .

Anna smiles up at the blonde male that set's her food down, and while she looks down at her food, Jack takes notice of the blush that comes to the boy's face. He's a little bulkier then Jack, with a head full of blonde hair and soft brown eyes that has clear adoration.

"Thanks Christopher," Anna says, eyes lifting again to meet the blonde's.

His blush darkers, turning his face away so she can't see it. "It's ah, Kristoff," he corrects her.

Blinking, she looks to the name tag on his shirt. Sure enough, there is his name written right there. She flushes, apologizing for mistaking his name. He shrugs his shoulders though, questioning if her or Jack need anything else before he goes.

"I'm good," Jack says.

Kristoff aims one final look towards Anna before he's walking away. Jack looks to his food, glad that he can finally get something in his stomach. Anna's already started to dig into her own food, giving noises of appreciation when she takes a bite out of her burger.

"So," Jack begins, pausing to take a bite of his own burger. He's surprised with the taste, coming to find that this is probably the best burger he's ever tasted. "Do you come here often?" he asks.

Giving a small giggle, Anna nods before swallowing the food in her mouth. Her parents brought her and Elsa here a lot as children, and sometime's they'd run off and play with Kristoff because he's the bosses son. She really wishes Elsa could have joined Jack and her though, it would have been nice to share a burger and fries like they use to.

"My parents would bring me and Elsa here," she tells him.

"Oh, wow. I'm surprised your sister didn't want to join us then," he says, giving a small frown.

Elsa had come out with Anna before they left, acting polite as she greeted Jack. It was strange to see her wearing some purple gloves though, and she wouldn't take his hand when he offered it out to her. Anna claims she thinks Elsa has some sort of germ problem, and she wears the gloves to keep her hands clean.

She didn't stay long though, only told Anna she wanted her home and that she'd be calling the police if her sister ran off to elope with Jack. He tried to tell her that he was only friends with her sister, but she walked away before he could tell her.

"Yeah, well. I'll see if Kristoff can let me take a burger home for her."

"Do you know Kristoff?" he asks.

She blinks, before giving a small blush. "Me and Elsa played with him as children. But he was always being a little mean, telling me that boys picked their noses and stuff," she crinkled her own nose in distaste.

Jack gives a laugh at that, remembering telling Emma the same thing to try and stop her from dating Jamie. Didn't work, but boy had Jamie's face been red as he stuttered at an attempt to tell Jack to shut up because he was ruining his chances of being with the girl.

"But he's nice," Anna adds with a smile. "Oh! And he had a pet reindeer once!"

. . . .

His lip is split open, and he's sure there's got to be a bruise slowly forming on his cheek. But he feels he's doing alright, for it really being his first fight against someone. Dagur is breathing hard, nose bleeding from a hit Hiccup managed to land. But he's not worn out, and he comes again at Hiccup and the freckled boy is too late to see the kick until it's landing into his ribs and sending him to the ground.

Dagur's quickly got him pinned, tugging his arms behind his back and holding his wrists in his hands. Hiccup grimaces as he tries to move, but Dagur's body is pressing hard down on his.

"Now, where were we before?" Dagur questions, pushing Hiccup's leg's apart with his knee.

"No, Dagur. Dagur, stop!" Hiccup yells, wiggling as he tries to escape.

"Shh," Dagur whispers, leaning up to brush his lips against the side of Hiccup's neck. "I promise, it'll feel good. Better then what I did last time."

This isn't how it was suppose to go. This isn't how Hiccup pictured his first time having sex, pinned to the ground by Dagur in the middle of a path in the forest. There's no one nearby to hear him if he calls for help, and he can't free his arms to get his cellphone and call for help. He bites at his bottom lip, giving a low noise in the back of his throat as Dagur reaches down to unbutton his pants.

* * *

><p>What was that? A cliffhanger.<p>

Well, that just won't do huh? I suppose we'll find out in the next chapter.


	13. I've Come To Know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character you'll find in this. Only my OC's if they make an appearance.

**Note: **I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter guys,I took a little break so I could figure how I wanted these next few chapters to go. But, I'm back, and I'm going to try and return to regular updates. There is some more Dagcup in this chapter here, but don't worry, there's a special surprise at the end that I'm sure may make you guys happy. This chapter has some content NSFW, and it'll be slightly explained in the next chapter if you want to skip.

I also need to thank Anie, who helped me before I made Hiccup's parents look like assholes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Thirteen; I've Come To Know**_

* * *

><p>He felt as if everything had stopped around them, and really wished time would stop. He didn't want this, this wasn't how things were suppose to go. Gritting his teeth, he let his eyes close tight as he waited for what would happen next.<p>

Relief washed over him when Hiccup heard the approach of a car, hearing Dagur give an audible curse from where he was positioned behind him. Dagur pulled away, and the freckled boy sank onto the ground. His legs curled to his chest, hearing the sound of a car door open and also the sound of running feet.

Dagur had escaped.

Footsteps approached him, but he couldn't find the courage to look up. He didn't want to think of the accusations, this stranger probably assuming that Hiccup had wanted what was about to happen. Who would listen to him? He flinched when he felt the feet stop next to him, and then the gravel under feet shifting as whoever it was knelt down next to him.

"Hiccup," a gentle voice spoke his name.

It was a familiar voice, one that Hiccup had known since birth. Blinking, he lifted his head, green eyes meeting his father's worried gaze. Eyes widening, Hiccup couldn't think of one coherent sentence. Tears brimmed in his eyes, before slowly escaping. Next thing he knew, he was whimpering out a small 'daddy!' and then throwing himself into his father's arms.

Taken aback, Stoick wrapped his arms carefully around Hiccup. Trying to sooth the teen, he looked into the direction the red head had taken off into. He had fled as soon as he saw the police car, hastily pulling his pants up and trying to get his belt buckled as he ran.

As much as he wanted to question Hiccup, he couldn't find himself to do it. His boy was already in a broken state, fingers clinging. He'd never heard Hiccup's voice so tiny, so desperate for the comfort of his parent as he did in that moment. No, he couldn't scold or question Hiccup, not yet. Not with the affects of everything finally weighing down on him.

Carefully helping him up, Hiccup sniffled and wouldn't look his father in the eyes as he pulled his clothing back on. Silence followed them as they walked to where Mr. Haddock's police cruiser sat idly, neither speaking a word.

. . . .

Valka was confused when her husband and child walked into the door, Hiccup's eyes red rimmed and neither smiling as soon as they came inside. She shot Stoick a look, questioning on what was wrong, but he only shook his head.

"Hiccup, honey?" she gently called.

Hiccup gave a slight flinch, green eyes meeting hers, but his gaze had almost completely lost its spark. It was like her son had been replaced by some emotionless android. She reached out to touch him, but he pulled away, as if her touch might burn him. Without a word, he walked past her, heading towards his bedroom.

Again, her attention turned to her lover. She raised an eyebrow, wanting answers. Giving a sigh, Stoick reached out and took his wife's hand. His thumb stroked over her knuckles, his large frame leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Stoick, what's going on?" Valka questioned, bringing her hand up to cup his face.

As much as he didn't want to meet her eyes, he felt he couldn't deny his wife. "I found him out by the trail, Val, I was just going out there to investigate. You know how nosy Mildew is," he muttered, shaking his head.

She gave a nod, understanding what he must have been talking about. Their closest neighbor must have spotted Hiccup walking into the trail, must have thought the boy was up to no good and contacted the police. It was more of trying to get under Stoick's skin and trying to get the freckled teenager in trouble.

"There was another boy, he was -" Stoick paused, trying to word his next words correctly. "He was about to rape him."

Valka recoiled, her eyes wide and hands coming up to cover her mouth. While she didn't want to believe the words, she felt as if all of this were in some way her fault. If only they'd been there before Hiccup left, if only they'd kept a better eye on him. Giving a small whimper, Valka turned, about to go charging off to Hiccup's room to apologize and comfort her only child.

Stoick caught her arm though, pulling her to his chest. She tried to pry herself away, her small fists hitting at her husband's arms, but he never let her go. He held her until she finally went limp in his arms, before he leaned down to pressed his face into her shoulder.

"We've done our best for him, Val. But we can't protect him from the outside world much longer."

Giving a sigh, Valka nodded her head. Soon, Hiccup would be heading off to college. They couldn't kept him bound to live with his parents forever, sooner or later, he'd want to get out. He'd want to leave and explore what was beyond their small town. All they could do was hope that he made the right choices and didn't get himself in trouble.

Leaning her head back, Valka took in the warmth of the large body behind her. She missed this, being held by her husband. They were always so busy with their jobs, and when it wasn't their jobs it was the bills or something else to get in the way.

"I'm making him pancakes, and you can't stop me." she informed Stoick.

Peeling herself out of his hold, Valka leaned up to press a kiss to her husband's cheek before she walked towards the kitchen. While it was a little late for breakfast, she didn't care. If anything was a great comfort food, it would be pancakes. And hell, she was going to make pancakes for her boy and treat him like he was still her little boy until he moved out and finally complained about her treating him like he was three.

Stoick shook his head as he watched her leave, but gave a small smile.

In his bedroom, Hiccup had tossed himself down onto the bed. He hated seeing the look on his mothers face, and knew that he couldn't tell her what had almost happened. It would destroy her, would make her view of him change completely.

He hated the thought of keeping something like that from her, and knew that it would be even harder on his father to keep quiet about it. But he just didn't want to break her heart. She still saw him as the innocent babe she'd had so many years ago, to finally view him as a grown boy who could be so easily held against his will.

Well.. He wasn't sure how she'd see him after that.

There was a purring heat by his legs, Torch hesitating as he approached the boy on the bed. Valka always said that animals could sense distress, and he was sure all three animals in the room could feel Hiccup's distress as if he were loudly announcing it to the world. Lifting his head, he looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting the feline's.

Torch walked carefully over to the boy, flopping himself down by his head and nuzzling his small furry head against Hiccup's cheek. Giving a small smile, Hiccup brought his hand up, fingers stroking the soft fur. Soon he was closing his eyes, and the comforting warmth and the vibrating purr coming from Torch put him fast asleep. His slumber didn't free him from what happened though, nightmares plaguing him of what had almost happened. Dagur's face, voice taunting him as he pushed inside Hiccup no matter how much he cried and told Dagur no.

A gentle touch on his shoulder woke him, body springing up and hands automatically pushing away, mind confusing the room for the haunting darkness of the nightmare he'd been pulled from.

Guilt filled him when he finally focused on who had woken him, his mother's eyes wide and full of worry. He'd just tried to push his mother away, tried to strike her because he thought it had been Dagur. His mouth opened to apologize to her, but he was stopped as she offered a plate out to him. Closing his mouth, green eyes settled on the pancakes sitting on the plate.

"I hope you're hungry." She told him with a smile.

Giving a smile, his stomach growled in answer to her words. Taking the plate she handed to him, he let it rest on his lap. "Thanks, mom."

Rising from his bed, Mrs. Haddock walked over to the cage where Toothless and Stormfly rested. Torch sniffed in Hiccup's direction, before following after the woman. The room was quiet for a few minutes, but it was a comfortable silence. Eating, Hiccup watched his mother as she allowed the critters to climb into her hands, Stormfly pressing her tiny face against Valka's thumb.

"Your father told me, what happened." She told him, turning to give a small frown.

He swallowed tightly, the food in his mouth hurting as it went down. This was it, when his mother saw him as defenseless and would become disappointed that he couldn't keep Dagur off of him.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, if we protected you for too long. I just never thought that anything like that would happen. I suppose no mother ever expects that her child may be a victim of -"

"Rape?" He ends her sentense, seeing the flinch she gives at the word.

"Yes, rape." She says with distaste.

Giving a sigh, Hiccup sets the fork down. He's lost his appetite at the reminder of what had almost happened, and he hates how his mother is blaming herself for it. He stares down at his feet, chewing at his bottom lip.

"Mom, it's not you or dad's fault. I'm almost an adult, I should be able to start protecting myself." He runs his fingers through his hair, fingers twirling a strand between them. "I don't need you guys to protect me all the time. I should have seen this coming, or at least have been more prepared."

Valka frowns, walking over to sit down onto the end of Hiccup's bed. "I don't want you to be more prepared, I don't want you to become the target of rape."

She reaches over to take his hand between hers, Lifting his head, Hiccup gives a small smile when he meets her eyes. He loves how much she cares for him, that she wants to continue to protect him from the dangers outside. But he'll have to come across them sooner or later.

"I love you, Hiccup." She says, tugging him to her so that she can warm her arms around him.

"I love you too, mom."

. . . .

By 11 at night, Hiccup felt he'd fully distracted himself from what had happened earlier. He'd written up some plans for a contraption he planned to submit to his dream college, and he even had a rough draft of the comic he had to the side if engineering college didn't work out. Leaning back in his seat, he looked over the small freckled boy in viking gear he had sketched out.

"What do you think?" He questioned Toothless, who was nestled into the hood of his hoodie.

Toothless' only response was only to burrow himself further into the material of Hiccup's hoodie. Smiling, the boy took a glance to his cellphone. He'd turned it off as soon as he came home, fearing that Dagur would try to get him to come outside again or something. Hesitating, Hiccup debated on finally turning the device on. What if someone else tried to contact him?

Biting at his fingernail, he turned his cellphone on. As soon as it was completely on, his phone lit up as text messages and missed phone calls were announced. He smiled to see missed phone calls from his friends. There was Fishleg's, telling him about some new game coming out. Astrid questioning him on how he was feeling. Even Aster and Jack had texted him, both showing concern for why he had left during lunch.

And honestly, he felt a little relieved and giddy to see Jack worried about him.

But then those feelings washed away when a new text message arrived. It was a long one, at least four or five texts in total. Each from David, apologizing for his actions. He told Hiccup how family stuff had just been stressing him out, that he pushed their relationship when he knew he shouldn't have. While Hiccup's head was screaming bullshit, part of him really wanted to believe the others words.

_Can you please come over?_

It had been sent around 8ish. He tugged at his fingernail, he could always say he'd fallen asleep, that he'd not seen the text until morning.

So, why in the hell was he putting his shoes on?! Was he stupid?! Dagur had tried to rape him earlier, his little excuse about stress shouldn't have been any reason that he was allowed to pull something like that. Maybe Hiccup had become desperate, thou desperate for what? For another male to pin him down while he told him to stop.

Or maybe he wanted to confront Dagur. Because he should be apologizing in person, not over some fuckin 5 page text message. Yeah, that was it. He wanted to yell, to scream and tell Dagur just how shitty he made him feel. How he'd tried to hit his mother because of a nightmare, how he'd probably never be able to have sex without being reminded of what Dagur had put him through.

He stormed past his parents bedroom, his father's snores following him until he was out the front door. Luckily he'd deposited Toothless back into his cage, not wanting to take the innocent creature the distance.

Tugging his hood over his head, he walked the path he'd taken before to Dagur's house. As he walked, he thought of what he was going to say. He wanted to see a look of shock, to wipe that smug smile off the red head's face that finally, someone was calling him out on his shit. He needed to learn, that forcing himself on people didn't work on everyone just because good looks and an amazing mouth.

What he hasn't been expecting though, was to walk right into a fight.

Dagur was standing in the doorway, face contorted in anger as he yelled. Standing by an open car door, the woman Hiccup deemed Dagur's mother looked just as angry. Her dark green eyes glared at her son, her mouth set in a frown as Dagur yelled word after word at her.

"Fuck you!" She interrupted him.

"You already did you slut!" Dagur yelled back at her, about to slam the door when he saw Hiccup.

Quickly, he walked down the lawn to where Hiccup was standing. Blinking, Hiccup was still looking between parent and child until Dagur grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a harsh kiss. His eyes widened, watching past Dagur as the woman slid into the car and slammed the door shut behind her. With a loud rev, and squealing tires, the car was driving away.

Recalling what he'd come to do, Hiccup pressed his palms against Dagur's chest, shoving him away. Dagur looked a little surprised, before his gaze hardened and he was glaring at Hiccup.

"You're late." He stated, grabbing Hiccup's wrist and twisting it.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Hiccup tried to ignore the pain. "Did you really expect me to show up, after what you tried to do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dagur gave a snort, his grip only tightening. He leaned down, pressing his lips hard against Hiccup's again. Hiccup stood still, not giving the other male the satisfaction to see him flinch or to kiss him back like he'd done earlier. Dagur needed to learn, Hiccup wasn't like his other playthings.

"But you're here."

"Yeah, to talk some sense into you." Hiccup told him.

Rolling his eyes, Dagur wrapped his other arm around Hiccup's waist. He pulled the smaller boy to him, leaning down more to trail kisses along Hiccup's neck. Giving out a shaky breath, Hiccup's heart beat a little quicker at the open mouthed kisses being pressed to his flesh. He tried to remember the rest of what he'd wanted to say.

"Y-you can't treat people like this, Dagur. I understand, th-that your mother doesn't treat you right. But that shouldn't. It shouldn't control how you treat others." He was really trying to get the words out, but he hasn't been wrong at all when he'd said that Dagur's mouth was amazing.

The older male was sucking and biting at his neck, a mark surely being left. The tight grip on his wrist was loosened, Dagur tugging him into the direction of the house. He numbly followed him, brain turning to mush and stomach feeling fuzzy.

Everything was almost like a blur, Dagur leading him through the house and back down those stairs into the almost bare bedroom. The sheets felt familiar as he was laid upon them, green eyes half lidded as he watched Dagur strip off the black shirt he was wearing. Hiccup found himself fascinated by the marks on his chest, the dark blue tattoo that covered half of his chest.

He pressed his lips against Dagur's skin, allowing the other male to strip off his pants. What he hasn't really taken notice of, was that he'd closed his eyes. He'd began picturing it as pale skin he was kissing, lust filled blue eyes that gazed down at him once all of his clothes were off. He imagined himself grabbing white hair, not red.

Fingers covered in warm lubricant pushed into him, moans and whines leaving his lips as Dagur pumped his thick fingers into Hiccup's asshole.

He rocked against Dagur's fingers, lips parting as he panted. He was writhing in pleasure, Dagur's face and body replaced in his mind with a boy he shouldn't even be thinking of. It was Jack he was seeing, and at some point he'd started moaning the white haired males name.

Dagur paused, green eyes moving away from where he was pushing his fingers inside the freckled boy to look at his face. While the clear look of pleasure was there, he knew it wasn't completely him giving Hiccup that pleasure. It was this Jack, the boy who's name was leaving his lips. Giving a sigh, Dagur ignored the protested whine as he pulled his fingers out.

"Hiccup, I can't do this." He told him.

Green eyes slowly opening, Hiccup gave a questioning sound. Leaning down, Dagur pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"This isn't how you should have your first time. There's obviously someone you love, and he should be the one to have this moment with you." Dagur spoke, carding his fingers through the others hair.

"I-I don't, I'm not.." Hiccup tried to deny it.

Dagur pressed his lips to his, silencing his words. "You've been moaning his name, clearly you are."

Hiccup flushed, curling his arms around himself. Dagur wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Hiccup wasn't paying attention anymore though, thinking over the words that Dagur said. He'd been moaning another name? Had he really been that distracted by someone else?

Was it true. He was in love, with Jack?

* * *

><p>So, do you guys still hate me?<p>

**Sahreah - **Lies! I don't believe you would hate me! And don't die! I need the rest of Runaways before you die!

**Ominous07 - **I'm glad to hear your enjoying it!

**Kitty.0 - **C'mon now, don't hate me! D:

**HoneyBeeez - **Your not allowed to die either, not until I see how Leave It To Lauren ends! I'll reincarnate you, or I'll ask MiM to bring you back.

**Snowflake Dragons: **My sister, ladies and gentlemen. Calling me out because I've been taking a bit to work on this chapter..


	14. What The Heart Wants

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG, Tangled or any other character you will recognize in here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Fourteen; What The Heart Wants**_

* * *

><p>So, maybe three hours of sleep hadn't been the best. Even Dagur had yelled at him, telling him to just call out and sleep in. But Hiccup didn't want to do that, he had three papers to turn in and he still had to get some studying in before the big test. He just couldn't simply take a day out to get some sleep. He stopped to get a cup of coffee, but the liquid did nothing for him.<p>

You're probably thinking, what in the world kept Hiccup awake? Surely it couldn't have been sex, because Dagur told him he wouldn't. And don't worry, it wasn't sex.

It was Jack that kept him awake. Rolling his thoughts over and over in his head. Sure, that kiss he'd shared with Jack felt different. It had made him all fuzzy inside and filled his head with thoughts of only wanting to kiss him more. But there had also been something much more changing about it, something that made Jack more important than Astrid or Dagur.

So he'd ended up tossing and turning in Dagur's bed, which in turn kept the red head awake. The older male had gotten annoyed and grabbed onto Hiccup to prevent his movements, but it hadn't stopped the crazy train that was his brain at that moment.

And again, it was another day of trying to avoid said white-haired male in the halls. Hiccup tried to keep himself ducked away in the crowds, not wanting to draw any attention from the boy who'd been in his thoughts. He just didn't want things to seem anymore weirder between them, there was no known fact that Jack was gay, or even bisexual.

Fuck, he might not even be into humans at all!

Rubbing at his eyes, he settles himself down at his desk in Spanish. It's one of his few classes he doesn't have with Jack, and at least the distraction of trying to learn another language might help.

"Scott, can you tell me what the word umbrella would be in Spanish?" their teacher questions, her dark eyes landing on the boy sitting two seats up from Hiccup.

The jock stumbles a bit when she directs her attention to him. From where Hiccup's sitting, he can see his cousin's got a porn magazine open and is trying to hide it behind a notebook. Nose scrunching up in distaste, Hiccup looks away and to where the teacher is standing, patiently waiting for a translation.

"Um," Snotlout shifts nervously in his seat. "El umbrello?" he guesses.

'Wrong,' Hiccup thinks, shaking his head. She went over simple object names with them yesterday, it should have been a little easy for Scott to know that. But, well, if it has nothing to do with sports, than the teen doesn't really pay as much attention as he should.

Shaking her head no, the teacher walks away, directing the same question to another boy. This one gives the right answer though, and Hiccup catches the way his relative sinks a little in his seat, embarrassed that his answer was wrong. The pages of his magazine are crumpled a bit as his grip tightens, before he gives a huff and flips the page.

Hiccup feels a little bad for Snotlout, really, if the guy put more attention to his studies he wouldn't be doing to bad. When the class ends, he finds himself rushing a bit to walk by the dark haired male. Scott seems confused when Hiccup stops to walk at his side, an eyebrow raised and eyes narrowed.

"What, Hiccup?" he questions.

"I was just wondering," Hiccup rubs a little awkwardly at the back of his neck. "If you'd want me to, help tutor you.. Or something."

Oh wow, yeah, the other male looks more offended than Hiccup figured he'd be. He shifts a little away, putting some space between the two of them. He was just being polite, trying to help out a family member.

"You're not hitting on me, are you?"

Green eyes blink, confused by the question that leaves the other boy's mouth. He shakes his head no, because that hadn't been his intention at all. And really, that suggestion is just a little bit gross. Why would Snotlout think he's trying to hit on him?

"Oh, good." Scott relaxes a little, giving a laugh. "Because that would be gross."

Yeah.. Not making the situation any better. Giving a sigh, Hiccup turns to stand in front of the other boy, stopping him in his tracks. Snotlout's face contorts into a glare again, hand about to push the other boy out of the way.

"I just mean't it as tutoring. I know how Uncle Steve will get if he see's you failing." he needs something else, some kind of bait to really get Snotlout to agree to this. "I'll help you get a date with Astrid!"

It more or less blurted itself out, but it seems to have caught Snotlout's attention. His face drops the glare, and he's actually grinning. He reaches out, wrapping an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and turning him so that their walking again.

"You know, cuz, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

. . . .

"You offered me, as bait?!"

Hiccup flinches at the sound of how loud Astrid's voice gets. And it seems to have caught everyone else's attention. The cafeteria goes quiet for a few minutes, all eyes turned to the blonde girl. She doesn't care, she's fuming as she glares across the table to where he's sitting. Sharing a look, Flynn and Rapunzel are a little unsure if they should be still sitting there when Astrid decides to attack.

"It was the only way I could get him to agree," Hiccup says, hoping it's a good enough excuse.

Jack is busting a gut, forehead pressed to the table as he tries not to laugh out loud and risk becoming target to the female's rage. But it's hard not to laugh, thinking of how that conversation between Hiccup and Scott must have gone. Astrid glares at the white haired teen, before her blue eyes flick over Rapunzel and Flynn as if checking on if they're laughing or not. Settling her gaze back onto Hiccup, she crosses her arms.

"You could have used something much more simple, I'm not a doll that can just be passed along!" she yells, before sitting herself back down at the table. "I'm not going on a date with him." she states.

Hiccup gives a groan, adjusting a little in his seat when he feels like he's sitting too close to Jack. Which isn't exactly true, they have a decent amount of space between them. But he keeps feeling like any minute he's going to turn and the other boy is going to be right in his face.

He tried to sit at the other table with his cousin and his friends, but Astrid ended up dragging him over to Rapunzel's table. Something about a project she was working on and she needed the other girl's advice. He'd been a little hopeful when he didn't see Jack, because maybe the other male went to sit with Aster and their friends. But nope, Jack came and sat himself down right next to him as soon as he arrived at the cafeteria. The entire time Hiccup's been fidgeting, pupils glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the other.

"C'mon Astrid, one date, it won't kill you." Jack chuckles out.

Jack's grin falls when she glares at him, fork stabbing angrily at her food. "How about you go on a date with him." she suggests.

"You know, I would." Jack begins, bringing his hands up to grope his chest. "But I think I'm missing the right assets. Scott obviously wants some size A titty's-"

Reaching across the table, Astrid angrily slaps at Jack's hands. Hiccup's a little glad that the attention has drifted away from him, listening to Jack as he laughs and tries to get out of Astrid's range. He leans a little closer, his leg brushing against Hiccup's and causing the freckled male to glance over to him. His eyes meet Jack's, cheeks heating up when his eyes connect with those familiar blues.

It feels as if Jack is staring into his soul, everything around them fading away until, it's just the two of them. He wants to lean over and just lay claim to those pretty pink lips.

Flynn takes notice of this, the way his two friends are looking at each other. Glancing to Rapunzel, she hasn't really taken notice of it. Not until he nudges her arm and nods his head to their male companions. Her eyes widen, before clamping her hands over her mouth to silence a giggle of glee that wants to escape. Why hasn't she taken notice of this until now?

Here she's been, trying to find girlfriends for the two, and all the while they've been slowly moving towards a possible relationship with each other.

But that's something that stops her, because what if she's seeing to much into this? She doesn't want to try and give them a push towards each other, and they don't even feel romantic interest? She groans, bringing her hands up to press against her temples. Why can't it be easier to figure things like this out? To just instantly know others romantic interests, so you don't mess shit up if you want to help get them together.

"Jack you're such a pig." Astrid's words tear Rapunzel from her musing.

Jack and Hiccup aren't looking at each other anymore. Jack's directed his attention back to the blonde, and Hiccup is trying to distract himself with anything else. His face is flushed and he has to get rid of the image of him kissing Jack. It's never going to happen again.

Now that the thought had been set into her mind though, Rapunzel feels that she doesn't need to rush them into other relationships before Valentine's Day. She's just got to push the two of them closer together. Maybe, they do have some feelings for each other beyond friendship. Glancing over to her boyfriend, Flynn takes notice of that familiar glint in her eyes. But at least she's not coming up with plans to find girls for Hiccup and Jack, she's finally noticed the possible relationship right in front of them.

"Look, how about a double date? That way, you won't be alone." Hiccup offers to her.

"Uh huh, and who would go on this double date?" Astrid asks him.

That hadn't been the answer he'd hoped for. He first glances over to Rapunzel and Flynn, before looking over to the table where Snotlout and his friends are sitting. He knows Fishleg's has a crush on Ruffnut, maybe he can get them to go on a double date?

"How about a triple date, instead?" Rapunzel pipes in.

"Triple date?" Jack asks, the group ignoring the glare that Astrid's now aiming.

Nodding her head, Rapunzel motions to the five of them. "Me and Flynn, Astrid and Scott and you with Hiccup." she tells him.

Jack's face goes red at the suggestion, while Hiccup is choking on the bite he'd taken of his lunch. The white haired male reaches over to pat Hiccup's back, but the other male is trying to move himself away from his touch, words trying to be said but he can't really get anything out between the coughing.

He kicks his foot out under the table, aiming it for the blonde haired female. Instead, he misses and ends up hitting Flynn's leg. The dark haired male winces in pain, moving his legs away from any more kicks that may be aimed his way. It wasn't him who suggested it!

"I don't think Jack wants to go on a fake date with me."

"I don't." Jack answers to his words.

Yeah, that's answer enough to Hiccup's whirl of thoughts. Jack clearly doesn't have any feelings for him. He tries not to look at the other male, trying to hide away the hurt on his face as he goes back to his lunch. But he can't find himself to bring anything to his mouth, his heart feeling as if it's been ripped into pieces with those two words. It was a mistake for Rapunzel to have even mentioned a triple date, and he's sure Jack would have someone much better looking than Hiccup to go on a date with.

The bell ending lunch breaks the awkward silence that seems to have fallen over the table. Jack and Hiccup don't even look at each other as they get up from the table, moving in separate directions to dump the rest of their lunch.

"Should I even ask why you made that suggestion?" Astrid questions Rapunzel.

The blonde female gives a slight flinch, watching Jack and Hiccup leave the cafeteria. "I just thought it would be more comfortable to have friends with you and Scott." Rapunzel mutters, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Do you know if Hiccup likes Jack?" Flynn asks, knowing Rapunzel wants to ask it.

Astrid's eyes widen at Flynn's question. Turning her head, her blue eyes watch Hiccup. Maybe he hasn't even taken a notice of it himself, but he's glancing back over his shoulder, green eyes searching for where Jack is. He takes in a deep breath when he takes notice that Jack is no longer inthe room.

It's written all over his face, the kicked puppy dog look he's got. It's strange, because Astrid kind of felt he had feelings for that Dagur guy he was telling her about before. But she always felt while they were dating that Hiccup just wasn't as into girls as he said he was. She'd told him often that she was ready for sex, but every time she even mentioned it, he'd get this look on his face. As if she wasn't offering him sex, but more of asking him to go make out with the mail man or something.

It had become clear after his confession of what Dagur had done to him that he had some sexual feelings towards males. But she'd never really seen him give any hint of having feelings for Jack.

But that look right there, it's clear there is something.

"I think he does." she answers.

Her eyes turning back to Flynn and Rapunzel, she can't help but groan when she see's the big puppy dog eyes they are both giving her. First Hiccup offers her as bait, and now these two are - Ugh!

"Fine! I'll go on a stupid triple date, but you guys owe me!" she snaps, pointing at both of them.

Rapunzel smiles, bouncing a little before she wraps her arms around Astrid once the girl rises from her seat. Her blue eyes widen, before she wraps her own arms around the other girl. She's not happy with the whole going on a date with Scott thing, but it's not like she's got any other plans. And she'll have the others with her, she won't be able, and she can hopefully be given an escape if things get weird.

Gently pushing the other blonde away, Astrid repeats that they owe her, before she turns to leave the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Yes, a little short. But it was either end it there or join this chapter and chapter 15 together.<p>

**Sahreah - **Noo, I don't want you to do. I'll ask MiM to bring you back just like I'll ask for HoneyBeeez back. You two will not leave me!

**kitty.0 - **Haha, yeah. Mildew tries his hardest to get Hiccup into trouble, but in the last chapter he definitely was helpful while he wasn't aiming for it. Don't be frustrated!

**HoneyBeez - **Haha, I think you and Jack would get along then. Because you'd be almost stealing Bunny's job and he'd be like 'First Frostbite tries to ruin Easter, now you're trying to take my job?!'


	15. Involved In A Mess

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing. Everything you'll see in here belongs to their rightful owners.

**Note: **So, I may be wrong in how many chapters this will end with.

Forgive me for taking so long! I had a bit of a block, and it took me so long. I had rewritten the first part over and over, but I think I'm satisfied with it now. Hopefully, the next few chapters won't take as long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tangled Up With Cupid<strong>_

_**Chapter Fifteen; Involved In A Mess**_

* * *

><p>Aster had a free period after lunch, and so he spent it talking with a friend of his. Leaning against his desk, he nodded his head in agreement to what it was the dark haired male had said. He was so caught up in the conversation, he hadn't taken a notice of the two female's that walked into the classroom. Rapunzel lead Astrid over to where the Australian was, hoping that he would help them with their newest plan.<p>

"Hey ladies," the dark haired male talking to Aster greeted, leaning his elbow on his desk and propping his chin in his palm.

Rapunzel flashed the boy a smile, before turning her attention to Aster. He raised an eyebrow, letting his own green eyes settle on her. Her hands were behind her back, small frame swaying a little where she stood. Astrid seemed annoyed though, leaning herself against the other boy's desk as she watched the other blonde.

"Aster, we uh.." Rapunzel shifted her gaze to Astrid for a second, chewing a little at her bottom lip. "We had a request."

Eyebrows furrowing, Aster pressed his hip into his desk. "What sort of request?"

"Can I help?" The dark haired male asked, sitting up in his seat.

"Sorry Ted, we only need Aster." Rapunzel apologized, watching Ted sink in his seat before her attention moved back to the older male. "It's about Hiccup and Jack." she told him.

As soon as the words left, panic filled Aster. By the way she'd worded it, it sounded as if something was wrong with his friends. He straightened up a little, eyes shifting between both girls.

"What's wrong with them?"

Though what was next said quickly washed the panic away, instead setting a feeling of dread in the pit of Aster's stomach as the girl's - or mostly Rapunzel - explained to him the plan they had formed.

Over Winter break, a new building had been forming in town. No one knew what it was, but there had been a lot of rumors going around. It was going to be a casino, it would be a bar, even some saying it was going to be a fancy hotel with expensive prices. It hadn't been until some time late January where the construction had finally ended, and they finally let their eyes rest on the building.

Finally, all of the unanswered questions had gotten their answer. With it's bright lights and loud music, the building turned out to be a dance club. It had been aimed for teenagers, due to the high population of teens or young adults surrounding the area.

It was finally ready for customers, and it had been most of the talk aside from who was who's 'valentines date' or the dance coming up. It was nice for those who weren't going to the school's dance as well, because you could go in whatever clothes you wanted. Meaning you didn't have to spend a lot of money towards dresses or nice dress shirts.

And so, that's what the girls wanted to do. In going there, Astrid hoped to lose Scott, and meanwhile she could invite Hiccup there with her since he owed her. Rapunzel could find a way to get Jack there, and then next was what brought Aster into the plan. With his new friendship forming with Hiccup, both girls felt that maybe he could show up there as well. He could purposely bump into Hiccup, maybe flirt with him a little, and try to get some jealous reaction out of their white haired friend.

Rapunzel felt the plan was a good thing, but the other's weren't as agreeable to it.

"Nope, not doing it." Aster said, crossing his arms.

Green eyes widening, Rapunzel pouted a little. "Why not?" she questioned.

"What do you mean why not?" Aster ran a hand over his face, moving so that he could sit himself down at his desk. "How are we even sure they like each other? This could all go up in flames just because we're trying to set up two guys who have had girlfriend's and never voiced having any interest in guys."

Astrid gave a frown, unsure on if she should vocalize the feelings Hiccup had expressed to her. It had become very clear that he was interested in guys, or at least in Dagur. But there was just something about that look she'd seen earlier. There was something there between Jack and Hiccup, something that had made her agree to helping Rapunzel with this crazy plan.

"Well," Ted spoke up from the side. "I'm sure we've all seen how some people react to guys coming out. What if they're afraid to voice those sort of feelings?"

Rapunzel looked over to the boy, before turning her attention to Aster. As much as he didn't like this plan, he had to agree that Ted was right. There were a lot of people at his school who he was sure wouldn't be happy about that kind of display of affection around the school. If Hiccup were to admit his feelings about Jack around the wrong person, the boy could be a victim of bullying. He'd be excluded from hanging out with other male friends, and they'd surely throw a fit whenever he'd have to change with them for gym.

Still, Aster didn't see this as a good plan. He opened his mouth, about to voice his doubts, but before he could he was cut off when a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around his body. Peeking over his shoulder, he smiled when his eyes met a familiar pair of mismatched eyes.

"Good morning everyone!" The girl said excitedly, her eyes scanning over the group.

Dark brown hair streaked with multi-colored locks, Beatrix was a freshman wildly known already for her similar looks to her older sister. If it weren't for the different colored streaks, or the eyes, she could have easily been mistaken for her sister. Her tiny arms were wrapped around Aster's neck, leaning her body a little on him, feet lifting off the floor.

"Good morning Baby Tooth!" Rapunzel greeted just as cheerily, her focus moving off Aster to the girl.

It was a nickname gifted to her by Aster. Both colorful sibling disliked their birth given names. Tooth - or Ana - disliked hers with how overused Ana was. She knew at least four other girls with the same name, and it always got so confusing when one was called and five heads turned. For Beatrix, it was more due to how rare and different her name was. People were always misspelling or mispronouncing it. And so, she was given the nickname Baby Tooth, since her sister was Tooth.

Untangling her arms from around Aster, Beatrix moved to sit herself on his desk. "I didn't know you two were in this class." she pointed out.

"We're not." Both Rapunzel and Astrid answer.

Ted gives a small snicker, eyes shifting between both female. "It's almost like their twins."

The blonde female's gazes lock, before Astrid reaches over to shove Ted. He gives a small cry as he almost topples out of his chair, but manages to catch himself before he can hit the floor. A little confused though, Beatrix tilts her head, glancing over to Aster who won't meet her eyes. Pouting a little, she turns her attention to Rapunzel.

"Well, why are you two here then?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter why their here, I've told them no." Aster grumbles, but Beatrix ignores him as she waits for an answer.

And so Rapunzel tells her of their plan, how their trying to get Jack and Hiccup together. The girl listens intently, full attention focused on them as they explain everything. By the time their done, her eyes have turned back to her friend. The male narrows his eyes, but she won't give up. Her eyes are big and she's beginning to pout out her bottom lip.

He looks to Ted for help, but the boy holds his hands up in a sign that he won't be coming to Aster's rescue. Groaning, Aster reluctantly gives in to the girl's plan.

. . . .

So far, the plan had been set into motion. Though, they were running a little bit late.

On Astrid's end, it had taken much longer than necessary on trying to get Hiccup to agree on heading out. Jack's rejection to the question earlier seemed to really take a toll on him, and he'd wanted nothing more than to sit at home and play World of Warcraft with Fishleg's. But Astrid had showed up, practically wrestled clean clothes onto him and then drug him out of the house. No help from his parents, who agreed with Astrid that he should be outside with his friends.

Now he sat in the passenger seat of her car, arms crossed against his chest and green eyes staring outside the window as they drove down the street. Astrid hadn't said anything to him, and he hadn't tried to strike up a conversation either. It was a silence that neither could find a way to end.

Sighing, Astrid knew she had to try and end this silence. "Hiccup, I'm sorry for dragging you out. Alright?" she glanced over to him, before letting her eyes return to watch where she was driving. "But you do owe me."

"Yes, yes. Because of your distaste for Scott." Hiccup rolled his eyes, settling further back into his seat.

Astrid gave a snort. "You're his cousin. I'm sure you see why I don't like him."

Groaning, Hiccup nodded his head. He did, he knew exactly why Astrid didn't like him. The past bullying Scott did to Hiccup when they were younger, the way he acted as if he were better than everyone else. It wasn't hard to find a reason to dislike Scott.

"Fine."

Smiling, Astrid reached over to pat her friend's arm. "See, was that so hard?"

After that, things seemed to relax between the two friends. Astrid informed Hiccup that she'd started looking over colleges, unsure exactly what she wanted to do once they graduated. Hiccup wanted to smack himself. He'd been so distracted himself with trying to work out his emotions and tending to the new animal at home, he'd almost forgotten how close graduation was approaching.

"Can you believe it, soon we'll be getting jobs and hopefully some of us will be having our own families." Astrid smiled at the thought.

He wanted to feel that same joy she was, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He hadn't even figured out what he wanted to do. When he was younger, there had been so many jobs he had planned for himself in the future. But now that it was so close, he was uncertain of himself. Did he want to take care of animals, like his mother? Or did he want to go off onto his own path?

He was decent at art, but he'd always heard that trying to get a career as an artist was hard. He could look into programming, but was that really a passion he wanted to seek out?

"Hiccup?" Astrid questioned, taking notice of his silence.

Blinking, he turned to look over to her. He met her blue eyes, giving her a small smile in reassurance that he was alright. Which was false, but he really didn't want to ruin this more. She was already going to be stuck spending the night with _Snotlout_, and he should at least let her have some fun and enjoy herself before his cousin decides he wants to be an ass.

Pulling up to the building, they weren't really that surprised by the line. It was a new building, and a lot of people wanted to check the place out. Once they were safely parked and the vehicle was off, Hiccup and Astrid made their way to the entrance.

"Is Scott meeting with us outside or inside?" He turned his attention to Astrid, shoving his hand into his pocket when the security guard at the front requested for their ID's.

Astrid also reached into her own pocket, pulling her ID out and showing it to the large man. "Hopefully, he'll forget his ID and have to skip out."

Hiccup gave a small smile, nodding in agreement. While he had been the one to basically set this up, Astrid wouldn't be as angry with him if the other male didn't show up. And, hopefully he could still tutor his cousin without him asking Hiccup to try and set the two up again just because he'd failed in bringing something he should have on him at all times.

The place inside was dim, a tiny light available to guide them through. For it's size, it didn't seem as packed at Hiccup had expected. There were a lot of people dancing, mostly teenagers. The music was loud and pulsing under his feet, and he knew it would take a bit to adjust to the noise outside once they left.

His blonde companion took his hand, the two weaving through the crowd back to where there were tables and booths set up. Both peered around for the male they were joining, unable to make him out between everyone else.

Though, it'd still be a relief to both of them if Scott decided not to come.

"Hey, maybe you got your wish." He teased gently.

She was still searching the crowd. Unknown to him, she wasn't just searching for Scott. In the distance, she thought she saw the male she was looking for. But she wouldn't know until she found out. Looking to Hiccup, she took her friends arm and leads him over to a table.

"Sit. I'm going to get us something to drink."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she was already walking away. Groaning, Hiccup sat down and waited for her to return. His eyes looked around the club again, taking in all of the sweaty, dancing bodies. He took in how they looked, as if dancing came naturally to them. How was it, they were able to make it look so smooth? Whenever he danced, it looked like he had something in his pants.

'Though, the only dancing you've done was at your uncles wedding. Or, at least that's what mom and dad said.' He told himself.

It was a memory he couldn't remember, though there were photos that showed proof. His uncles wedding to his new wife, Scott's step-mom. His mother told him how he was a little heart breaker, that he danced with everyone who asked. Even trying to slip into every dance between his parents.

Lost in thought, Hiccup hadn't noticed that a familiar pair of green eyes had spotted him. Having met up with Astrid, he told her where Jack and Baby Tooth were, before she'd pointed out Hiccup to him. While he wasn't happy with the plan they had formed him into, it felt too late now to quit. Moving over to the table, Aster swallowed thickly.

"Hiccup?" He questioned, acting as if he hadn't known the freckled male would be there.

Pulled from his thoughts, Hiccup glanced up, meeting the Australian male's gaze. Flushing a little, Hiccup gave him a small wave. He hoped Aster hadn't been standing there long.

"How are you, kid?" The older male asked, sitting himself down next to Hiccup.

Either he didn't notice Aster's close proximity, or he didn't care. Aster sat close though, his knee just barely grazing against Hiccup's. He wasn't sure how he was going to get this plan started. And he was really trying to keep from just hightailing it out of there.

The girl's had talked him into flirting with Hiccup. They thought that maybe, if Jack saw it, he'd get jealous. He'd try to get Aster off of the other boy, try to take Hiccup as far from Aster as possible. Which would hopefully make both of them realize their true feelings. Maybe Jack would admit his jealousy. Ted-who'd been listening to the plan- even brought in how Jack should fight Aster for Hiccup.

'The things I'm pulled into.' Aster rolled his eyes, the motion unnoticed by Hiccup.

"I kinda got dragged here by Astrid.." Hiccup looked for his female friend. "Have you seen Scott?" He asked, looking at Aster.

"Scott?"

Aster raised an eyebrow, before shrugging his shoulders. He recalled Astrid talking about being set up on a date with some guy from their school, but he hadn't really paid it any attention. It hadn't concerned him, not until he'd been volunteered to possibly ruin his friendship with Hiccup and Jack.

He scooted his chair a little closer to Hiccup, who didn't seem to take notice. Though, if he had, he didn't say anything about it. Lump forming in his throat, Aster stretched his arm out slowly, until it was draped around the smaller boy's shoulders. Tilting his head, Hiccup looked at him, not questioning the action.

"Never mind, I really hope he's not here anyways." Hiccup turned his gaze away from Aster, scanning the crowd of people one final time before returning his attention to the other male. "Did you come here with anyone?"

God, Aster felt so uncomfortable like this. He wouldn't have, had he done it on his own cause. But because the girl's had involved him into this plan, he just felt really.. Strange. His hand came up, fingers playing a little bit with Hiccup's hair. Hiccup shifted a little at the feel of it, eyebrow raising before he turned his head away.

'I'm sorry Hiccup.' Aster thought.

Green eyes looking, he found Jack, his friend probably searching for where he'd gone off to. Taking a deep breath, he cupped Hiccup's chin in his hand, turning the boy's head to face him. Hiccup opened his mouth to question him, but Aster's lips quickly shut him up.

Hands pressing against his chest, Aster pulled back before the kiss could last long. Just a quick press of lips. There was a look of sheer terror on Hiccup's face, and before either could say anything, the Aussie was getting a fist to his cheek and caught off guard he went toppling out of his chair. Fists clenched, Jack was breathing heavily as he looked between his best friend and Hiccup.

"Jack!" Hiccup cried out in shock, before looking to where Aster lay sprawled on the floor.

Fuming from what he'd just seen, Jack stepped back as guilt started to fill him. He hadn't meant to hit his friend, he just felt a rage of something inside him when he'd seen the other male kissing Hiccup.

Rubbing at his face, Aster watched Jack, wondering if the boy was going to explain himself. Astrid hadn't said anything about this in the plan, and he really should have put more thought into agreeing with it. Slowly, he pulled himself off the ground, Hiccup leaning down to help him to his feet while Jack continued to remain silent. His hands were limp at his side, blue eyes still shifting between both before him as if he were watching a really short tennis match.

Once Aster was safely back into his chair, Hiccup slowly moved over until he was standing by Jack's side. He reached out, a little hesitant, as he grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Jack?" he asked, tilting his head. "What's wrong?"

Relaxing at the feel of Hiccup's hand taking hold of his, Jack turned his head to meet his eyes. A lump was forming into his throat, before he tugged the other male away from the table. Surprised, Hiccup didn't fight him as Jack lead him through the crowds and toward the exit of the club. They'd passed Astrid, the girl watching them go with a little confusion in her blue eyes.

The cool air outside greeted them once they left the building. Leading him over to his vehicle, Hiccup hadn't even taken notice that Jack had pulled his keys out until he was unlocking the car and then pulling the back door open.

Any questions he'd tried to asked just weren't coming up, and he was a little flushed when Jack pulled him into the back seat of the car and they were both a little cramped into the small space. He was about to question Jack if he was drunk, or if he had some problem with Aster, but all questions were gone the moment he felt his lips against his.

Jack was.. Kissing him?!

* * *

><p>So, can any of you take a guess on who Ted is?<p>

**Sahreah - **I'm trying to make a Dagcup shipper out of you, is it working? Hehe.

**Anie6142 - **Pikachu, when did you get in here?!


End file.
